Orage, électrité Pas de coup de foudre, merci!
by Kamala1
Summary: *fic terminée !!* On dit toujours que La haine est proche de l'amour... C'est ce que tout le monde dit à James et Lily mais ils ne veulent rien écouter et ils sont résolus à prouver le contraire ! Pourtant, un jour... J/L love/hate
1. Tigresse et Cornedrue

Ben voilà, je sais que ça été vu, revu et rerevu, mais je n'ai pas pu y résister, et j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour un love/hate James et Lily et j'ai envie de me lancer dedans ! Ben, comme d'habitude, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si je dois continuer...  
  
  
Disclaimer : s'aperçoit avec un léger malaise que dans les fics précédente elle a toujours oublié d'en faire Hum... Bon, ben Lily, James, les Maraudeurs etc ne m'appartiennent pas, en fait personne ne m'appartient dans cette fic à part Vianasylla Potter (et un peu Séverina Finnigan...)  
  
  
  
James et Lily : orage, électricité... "Pas de coup de foudre, merci ! "  
  
  
Chapitre 1 :Tigresse et Cornedrue  
  
  
"- Oh NON ! Pooooooooooooooootteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr !! "  
  
Un cri. Une porte qui claque. Des pas précipités en direction du dortoir des garçons... C'est toujours mauvais signe pour le dénommé James Potter. Cela veut dire qu'on va lui passer un savon, l'insulter de tous les noms, lui lancer à la figure tout ce qu'on peut avoir sous la main, qu'il risque d'avoir une retenue, des points en moins... mais aussi, ça peut, parfois, être, en même temps, un bon signe, car...  
  
" - On dirait que ta blague sur Evans a marché, Jamesie ! " Lui dit un garçon aux cheveux mi-longs noir, prénommé Sirius Black, surnommé respectivement " Patmol " par ses amis. Celui-ci était étendu de tout son long sur son lit, " Quidditch Magasine " à la main.  
  
" - Tu crois vraiment ? " Lui demanda innocemment un garçon aux cheveux noirs complètement désordonnés, et aux yeux chocolat encerclés par des lunettes rondes. Il ne pouvait s'agir évidemment, que du James Potter en question, surnommé respectivement " Cornedrue " par ses amis.  
  
" - Ca n'en fait aucun doute ! " Fit une voix ensommeillée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Derrière les rideaux fermés de son lit à baldaquin, on pouvait sans mal deviner le prénommé Rémus Lupin... Surnommé respectivement " Lunard " par ses amis.  
  
" Oui, oui, j'en suis tout à fait sûr James ! " Dit timidement un garçon aux joues joufflues et au corps trappu, prénommé Peter Petigrow... Surnommé respectivement " Queudvert " par ses amis.  
Voilà, donc la bande des Maraudeurs au grand complet : Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudvert.  
  
" - Bon, ben c'est parfait, alors ! " Dit avec désinvolture James en s'accoudant au rebord de la fenêtre et en faisant mine de se limer les ongles.  
  
C'est à ce moment-là, que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, pour laisser place à une fille aux yeux d'une couleur émeraude étincelante (et à ce moment présent, plutôt brillants de colère), et aux cheveux auburn flamboyants. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de la dénommée Lily Evans... surnommée respectivement " Lily-la-Tigresse " par les Maraudeurs... Et à ce moment-là, son aspect était... comment dirais-je ? Plutôt étrange...  
  
" -Ooooh ! Bonjour Lily ! " S'exclama James avec un grand sourire malicieux, " Tu as une très bonne mine aujourd'hui ! On dirait même que tu es... très très mûre aujourd'hui ! "  
  
En effet, la peau de la jeune fille avait pris une teinte mauve, se rapprochant de très près de celle de la mûre... Il n'y avait qu'au niveau des joues qu'elle avait une teinte rosée...  
  
" - Po... POTTER !!' Fulminait-elle, " ENLEVE MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE !!!! "  
  
" - Mais voyons, petite tigresse, tu es très mignonne comme ça ! " Lui fit Sirius avec un grand sourire charmeur, " Tu ressembles à... comment dirais-je ? Un adorable petit gnome de jardin ! Ou... plutôt, une adorable petite fée... "  
  
Pour toute réponse, il reçut une pantoufle rose avec un pompom blanc en laine angora en pleine figure.  
  
" - Et j'aimerais que tu m'enlèves aussi CA !! " Dit-elle en désigant son pied nu.  
  
James s'étrangla de rire, le pied de la jeune fille était couvert d'une épausse fourrure jaune.  
  
" - ET CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE !!! " Explosa-t-elle. " ET CA AUSSI !! "  
  
Elle se retourna, et tous les garçons de la chambre (à l'exception de Rémus qui s'était déjà de nouveau endormi) ne purent contrôler une fois de plus leurs éclats de rire. Au niveau de... du bas de son dos, Lily portait une longue queue de chat ? De tigre ? Enfin, une longue queue de fauve, d'un pelage jaune tigré de marron.  
  
" - Et je ne parle pas non plus des oreilles de chat ou de je ne sais pas quoi qui sont en train de me pousser sur la tête ! " Finit-elle, complètement hors d'elle. " POTTER ? POTTER !!! "  
  
Mais James ne pouvait plus lui répondre, il riait tellement, se tordait tellement dans tous les sens, qu'il avait finit par tomber de son lit et rouler par terre... Les autres garçons n'étaient pas mieux. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, excédée, et en trois enjambées se retrouva à la hauteur de James. Elle lui envoya un coup de pied magistral dans le ventre, ce qui lui coupa net son souffle. Le garçon suffoqua un peu et réussit à reprendre une respiration normale. Plantée devant lui, les bras croisés, Lily attendait qu'il se calme et se relève devant elle.  
  
" - Ah ! Petite Lily, tu n'as vraiment pas d'humour ! " Soupira Sirius.  
  
Il eut droit à un regard qui aurait pu le tuer sur place de la part de Lily.  
  
" - On voit bien que tu n'es pas à ma place ! " Grogna-t-elle.  
  
"-Ah ! Mais voyons, petite Tigres... " Commença James, mais Lily le regarda d'un air si menaçant qu'il préféra se protéger le ventre en vue d'une nouvelle attaque et de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas partir d'un nouvel éclat de rire.  
  
"-Alors, Potter, vas-tu bientôt te décider à m'enlever ce maudit... "  
  
James préféra la couper.  
  
"-Voyons, mademoiselle la préfète, on ne dit pas de grossiéreté ! "  
  
"- POTTER !!! TU M'ENL... "  
  
" - Oui, oui, c'est bon, on a tout compris, Evans ! " Finit par dire Sirius pour la calmer. " Mais pourrais-tu faire un peu moins de bruit, s'il te plaît ? Tu vas finir par réveiller Rémus ! "  
  
Aussitôt, presque miraculeusement, le visage de Lily se radoucit. Curieusement, Rémus était le seul qu'elle appréciait dans la bande. Elle éprouvait une certaine affection pour lui, mais attention, pas de l'amour ! Non ! Il était le seul des quatre a être aimable avec elle, et tous les deux étaient plutôt amis. Elle aurait même eu parfois tendance à le surprotéger depuis qu'elle avait appris par accident... son secret...  
  
" - J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer, Tigresse, " Dit légèrement James, " Vois-tu, la petite potion que j'ai versée (par erreur bien sûr !) dans ton ' gel douche' est l'un des fruits de mon invention, et... je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'antidote ! Mais tu vois... "  
  
Trop tard, il ne put terminer sa phrase, Lily s'était jetée sur lui et le maintenait au sol, les mains serrées autour de son cou et hurlant... de drôles petits noms d'oiseaux... Ses cris finirent bel et bien par réveiller Rémus, ainsi que tous les dortoirs avoisinnant. Des têtes curieuses passèrent par l'embrasure de la porte, et une main se posa sur l'épaule de Lily.  
  
" - Calmes-toi Lily, je crois que tu es en train de légèrement étrangler James, et je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose de l'étouffer totalement... "  
  
Lily desserra son étreinte et se releva brutalement, bousculant légèrement Rémus qui l'avait aidée à se relever (" Pardon, Rémus ") et après avoir jeté un dernier regard assassin à James, elle sortit de la chambre et se fraya un chemin à travers le groupe d'élèves qui s'étaient amassés devant la porte (" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ? J'ai un point noir sur le nez peut-être ? ")  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
"- Je vais... le tuer !!!! " S'exclama Lily, assise sur un lit à l'infirmerie.  
  
" - Calme-toi, Lily ! " Lui dit Séverina Finnigan, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds-roux et aux maintes tâches de rousseur sur le visage.  
  
" - Ca fait la troisième fois en une semaine que ça arrive ! " Râla Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière, en passant différents onguents sur la peau de la jeune fille. " Lundi, c'était les dents de castor et les poussses de bambou sur la tête, et mardi c'était les écailles de crocodile et la touffe hippie de cheveux dressés sur votre crâne !! Je vais finir par vous faire une carte abonnement " infirmerie de Poudlard " si ça continue ! "  
  
" - Non, je ne vais pas le tuer tout de suite ! " Continua Lily, semblant ne rien avoir entendu, " Je vais le faire souffrir lentement ! "  
  
" - Je suis totalement navrée, Mme Pomfresh ! " Lui dit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui n'était autre que la sœur jumelle de James Potter. Curieusement, c'était le jour et la nuit entre le frère et la sœur, et autant James et Lily se haïssaient, autant Vianasylla et Lily s'adoraient et étaient les meilleures amies du monde.  
  
" Je suis sûre que c'est encore un coup de mon frère ! " Continua-t-elle, d'un ton exaspéré et en levant les yeux au ciel, " Il ne peut vraiment pas s'en empêcher, à la maison c'est la même chose, il en fait baver ma pauvre mère ! Et puis... "  
  
" -... Je lui chatouillerai les pieds avec des plumes de pigeon, non ! De pie ! Non, de mouette ! Enfin, bref, je le torturerai bien ! " Continuait toujours Lily, " Ensuite, je lui couperai sa masse de cheveux mal coiffés, je lui barbouillerai son visage avec de la purée de carotte mélangée à de la purée de pois cassés_je sais qu'il déteste ça !_ Ensuite, je lui ferai avaler ce qui en reste, avec l'aide d'un entonnoir s'il le faut ! "  
  
" - D'ailleurs, vous savez, " Continuait de se plaindre Vianasylla, " Dès que ma mère reçoit des lettres de Mme McGonagall qui l'informent des nouveaux exploits de mon frère, elle est totalement désespérée, et je l'ai même vue une fois éclater en pleurs... "  
  
" - ET je lui arracherai le CŒUR à la petite cuillère !!!!!! " S'exclama Lily dans un cri de victoire.  
  
" - D'ailleurs, lorsque Mme McGonagall l'a convoquée un jour, ma mère... "  
  
" - STOOOOOOOOP !! " Hurla soudainement Mme Pomfresh.  
  
Lily et Vianasylla s'arrêtèrent net dans leur speech, et remarquèrent que Séverina s'était bouché les oreilles et que Mme Pomfresh semblait étonnament exaspérée et fatiguée.  
  
" - Vous ! " Dit-elle en pointant Vianasylla du doigt, " Taisez-vous, S'IL VOUS PLAIT !!! Et vous, Miss Evans, veuillez arrêter de bouger, S'IL VOUS PLAIT !! "  
  
Les deux filles la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds, totalement muettes.  
  
" Merci ! " Soupira l'infirmière.  
  
Et elle continua de soigner Lily dans le silence.  
  
"- N'empêche que j'aurais quand même ma revanche sur Potter ! " Marmonna Lily.  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
" - Bon, à qui le prochain tour ? " Demanda James à ses trois acolytes attablés à la table des Gryffondor pour le déjeuner, et en mangeant une nouvelle cuisse de poulet.  
  
" - Hmmm... Laissez-moi réfléchir... " Fit Sirius, d'un ton faussement pensif, et en laissant trainer son regard du côté de la table des Serpentards. " Rogue ? Wilkes ? Rosier ? Lestrange ? Avery ? Les cinq ? "  
  
" - Ah ! On n'a plus vraiment beaucoup de choix à présent ! " Fit Rémus d'un ton faussement nostalgique.  
  
" - Dommage que ton cousin Rodolphe ait eu son diplôme, et qu'il ait quitté Poudlard depuis deux ans... C'était l'une de nos meilleures cibles ! " Dit James d'un ton toujours faussement chagriné.  
  
" - Pareil pour notre cheeer Lucius Malefoy ! " Renchérit Sirius.  
  
" - Ah ! qu'est-ce qu'elle me manque cette chère petite fouine bondissante ! " Et les quatre Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire en souvenir d'une ancienne blague qu'ils lui avaient faite... (NA : Comment ça, c'est du déjà-vù ? Ah mais non, je vous jure, c'est juste une impression !!)  
  
A ce moment-là, une tornade rousse pénétra dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea droit vers James.  
  
" - UNE MATINEE, POTTER !! Une MATINEE !!! "  
  
" - Une matinée pour quoi ? " Demanda James alors que Lily était encore à dix mètres de lui.  
  
" - Je ne sais pas ! " Fit Sirius innocemment, " Peut-être qu'elle veut que tu lui accordes une matinée pour que vous soyiez ensemble toute une matinée... en amoureux ! "  
  
Il reçut une serviette en pleine figure en guise de réponse.  
  
" - Mais James ! " Fit Rémus avec un ton philosophique, " Savais-tu que " La haine est proche de... "  
  
" - NON ! " S'exclama James en se bouchant les oreilles, " Pas encore ce proverbe ! Il marche pour qui tu veux, mais pas pour moi et Evans !!! "  
  
Depuis, le tout début de leur scolarité à Poudlard, Lily et James se livraient une guerre sans merci, et partout autour d'eux, les gens ne cessaient de répéter le proverbe " La haine est proche de l'amour ! " Un proverbe que les deux adolescents avaient fini par prendre en horreur !  
Mais James n'eut pas vraiment le temps de continuer à ruminer, une main s'abattit sur le haut de son crâne, et un cri lui perça les tympans.  
  
" UNE MATINEE, POTTER !!! "  
  
" - Une matinée pour QUOI ?!! " Lui répondit James sur le même ton, plus du tout amusé pour un sou.  
  
" - UNE MATINEE POUR M'ENLEVER CE QUE TU AS OSE ME FAIRE !!!! "  
  
" - Oh ! " Répondit simplement James, miraculeusement calmé et ne pouvant cacher une certaine satisfaction. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant le regard furibond de son éternelle rivale.  
  
" - Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, Potter ! " Fit-elle d'une voix sourde, presque sifflante, menaçante. " Tu le paieras !! "  
  
" - Est-ce une menace, Evans ? " Répondit James d'une voix nonchalante.  
  
" - NON ! Une promesse ! "  
  
Et sans un mot de plus, elle se retourna et quitta la Grande Salle... Tous les yeux braqués sur elle.  
  
" - Hé ! " S'exclama Séverina, " Elle n'a même pas pris son déjeuner ! "  
  
" - Elle va encore avoir faim ! " S'exclama Vianasylla, et elle se retourna vers son frère, " Franchement, James, tu exagères ! Tu devrais arrêter d'embêter Lily, elle ne t'a rien demandé ! "  
  
" - Comment ça elle ne m'a rien fait ! " S'écria James, outré, " Tu oublies la fois où... "  
  
" - Je ne veux rien entendre ! " Fit sa sœur en faisant mine de se boucher les oreilles. " Je trouve ta conduite inadmissible ! Tu verras lorsque je dirais ça à Maman ! La pauvre ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que... "  
  
Et elle continua ainsi un long sermon qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à James. Sirius arrêta la jeune fille en posant sa main sur son bras.  
  
" - Mais voyons, Viana jolie, ton frère n'a rien fait de mal... Enfin... Pas vraiment !!! C'est-à-dire que... "  
  
"- Et TOI ! " S'écria celle-ci en le pointant du doigt. Cela surprit tellement Sirius, qu'il faillit en tomber de sa chaise. " TOI !! Je n'ai vraiment pas à te féliciter non plus !! "  
  
" - Mais qu... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? " Demanda-t-il complètement perplexe.  
  
" - Rien. " Dit Vianasylla d'un ton nonchalant, et en se levant de sa chaise. " Mais j'avais juste envie de me défouler un peu sur toi pour me calmer... "  
  
Sirius, ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, visiblement incapable de trouver quelque chose à répondre. Et avec un sourire machiavélique et victorieux, elle rassembla quelques victuailles sur un petit plateau improvisé, et commença à partir.  
  
" - Tu viens Séverina ? On va amener ça à Lily, elle n'a pas mangé de toute la matinée et doit mourir de faim ! "  
  
Et sur ce, la jeune fille partit, suivie d'une Séverina qui leur fit un sourire d'excuse.  
  
" - Vous savez quoi ? " Fit Sirius, " Je pense que je ne comprendrai jamais les filles ! "  
  
" - Bienvenu au club ! " Fit James d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
" - Enfin, bref, " Dit Rémus qui jusque là était resté silencieux, " Revenons à nos moutons ! Quelle blague allons-nous faire à nos chers petits serpentards ? "  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ? Tu es étonnament silencieuse ! Tu sais que ça m'inquiéte ? " Lui demanda Séverina alors que toutes les trois étaient installées dans leur chambre et regardaient Lily manger son déjeuner.  
  
" - J'en ai juste ras-le-bol des blagues de Potter, ça devient énervant et juvénile à la fin !! Enfin, je ne sais pas, moi ! Nous avons, tous quinze ans, bientôt seize et lui, il... "  
  
" - Tu devrais plutôt dire " nous " Lily ! " L'interrompit Vianasylla.  
  
" - Comme ça, " nous " ? "  
  
" - James ET toi ! " S'impatienta la jeune fille, " Enfin, je veux dire, si tu en as assez de toutes ces " junévilités " ce n'est pas seulement James qui doit changer son comportement, mais vous deux ! "  
  
Lily leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
" - Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais changer mon attitude vis-à-vis de lui ! C'est lui qui... "  
  
" - Ce n'est pas lui, Lily, c'est vous ! Enfin, tu ne comprends pas ? Ouvre les yeux ! Dès qu'il te fait une blague, tu montes sur tes grands chevaux, et tout de suite l'orage éclate et la foudre tombe de partout ! Si tu agissais autrement, plus calmement, il n'y aurait pas autant d'aminosité entre vous, et je suis sûr qu'il cesserait vite de faire cela. Si tous les deux agissiez entre vous d'une manière plus civile, tout serait beaucoup mieux justement... "  
  
Lily soupira bruyamment.  
  
" - James est un imbécile, un idiot, un... enfin bref, et je sais très bien qu'il ne changera jamais d'attitude quoique je fasse ! Et de plus, je le hais et il me hait, et c'est comme ça et pas autrement ! "  
  
" - Lily. " Fit Vianasylla d'un ton étrangement calme. " James ne te hait pas, et je suis sûre que toi non plus ! "  
  
Lily resta bouche bée un moment.  
  
" - Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? "  
  
Vianasylla eut un sourire amusé.  
  
" Lily chérie, tu sais, James est mon frère, de plus, mon frère jumeau ! Alors je crois que je le connais beaucoup mieux que toi ! "  
  
Lily se tut quelques minutes et se mordit la lèvre.  
  
" - De plus, " Renchérit Séverina, " Il est très rare que Viana prenne la défense de son frère, et vu que là elle était sérieuse... "  
  
Il y eut un silence.  
  
" -Je le hais. " Dit simplement Lily.  
  
" Non, " Fit Vianasylla, avec un air malicieux. " Et puis tu sais, 'La haine est proche de... "  
  
"-NON ! Je n'écouterai pas ces sottises !! " Hurla Lily, et elle quitta la chambre à grande enjambée sous les éclats de rire de ses amies.  
  
  
Fin du premier chapitre.  
  
************************************  
  
Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Ca vous plaît ? Je continue ? Croise les doigts pour qu'on dise " oui " 


	2. Fin des juvénilités ou pas?

13 rewievs !! Non mais 13 rewievs !!?? Je rêêêve !!! Je vous adore !!!  
Donc, du coup, je suis tellement heureuse que je continue !! ;-)  
J'espère que ce chapitre va autant vous plaire !! :)  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartiennent à part Vianasylla Potter, un peu Séverina Finnigan et quelques autres à venir...  
  
  
  
Chapitre2 : Fin des juvénilités... Ou pas ?  
  
  
Le dortoir était entièrement plongé dans la pénombre et dans le silence. Seuls quelques ronflements venaient parfois troubler l'atmosphère paisible qui s'y était installée. Puis, soudain, la sonnerie stridente d'un réveil vint tout chambouler et renverser l'ordre des éléments... Des têtes émergèrent derrière les rideaux des lits à baldaquin, et toutes eurent le droit à un show aérien du joli petit réveil rose et bleu : il traversa la pièce en vol plané, rebondit sur le mur (protégé par un sort " anti-cassage ") et attérit de nouveau sur le chevet de sa propriétaire, comme si de rien n'était.  
  
" - Maudit réveil ! " Grommela Séverina, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux encore à peine ouverts. C'était visiblement sa phrase favorite, et elle la répétait inlassablement chaque matin.  
  
Vianasylla, elle, avait déjà commencé à enfiler ses chaussettes, et fut prête en moins de deux minutes. Lily, elle, se lança dans un rituel plutôt étrange : elle sauta à bas de son lit, et se regarda sur toutes les coutures dans la glace, en tournant sur elle-même et en agitant bras et jambes frénétiquement.  
  
" - Heu... Lily ? Houou ! Lily !! "  
  
L'interpellée se retourna vivement vers Séverina.  
  
" - Heu... Ca va ? "Demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète... (il y avait de quoi !)  
  
" - Ben oui ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? " Grommela Lily, en continuant de se tourner et de se retourner dans tous les sens.  
  
" - C'est... Une nouvelle danse ? Une gymnastique matinale pour te réveiller ? " Demanda sarcastiquement Vianasylla.  
  
" - Non ! " Grogna Lily, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, " C'est une vérification ! "  
  
" - Une vérification ? " Répéta Séverina en levant un sourcil.  
  
" - Oui !! " Répéta Lily, visiblement impatientée, " Je vérifie si aucun sort ne m'a été jeté ou une autre stupidité de ce genre... Avec Potter, il faut toujours se méfier !! "  
  
" - Ah bon ? " Fit Vianasylla avec un petit sourire en coin.  
  
" - Rhââ, c'est bon Vianasylla, tu sais très bien que je ne parlais pas de toi !! " Râla Lily, en vérifiant tous les habits et autres affaires personnelles qu'elle avait dans le coffre et en les inspectant minutieusement un par un.  
  
" - Bon, " Dit-elle lorqu'elle eut fini, " Rien à l'horizon pour le moment... "  
  
" - Miracle ! " S'exclama ironiquement Séverina.  
  
" - Comme quoi, les choses s'arrangent, " Dit d'un petit air innocent Vianasylla, " Tu verras qu'on réussira à les marier un jour ces deux-là ! "  
  
Et, instinctivement elle se prépara à parer le coup que Lily allait lui donner, et en effet, à peine une seconde plus tard, une chaussette blanche, rayée de rouge et roulée en boule attérit sur ses mains qu'elle avait placées devant sa figure.  
  
" - Et toi, on réussira bien un jour à te marier avec Black ! " S'exclama furieusement Lily.  
  
" - Pourquoi Black ? " S'exclama Vianasylla, outrée.  
  
En guise de réponse, Lily se contenta de hausser les épaules, sourire en coin. Vianasylla se retourna vers Séverina, espérant trouver un soutien, mais celle-ci avait du mal à cacher, elle aussi, un petit sourire malicieux. Alors la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs prit un air indifférent et se mit à contempler la chaussette que Lily lui avait lancée.  
  
"- Jolie chaussette Lily ! " S'exclama-t-elle avec ironie, " Elle me fait penser aux chaussettes qu'on suspend aux cheminées pour Noël... Ou bien, tu sais, à ces espèces de sucre d'orge que l'on... "  
  
" - Rhââ ! C'est bon ! " S'exclama Lily, " C'est ma mère qui me l'a tricotée pour Noël dernier ! "  
  
Ses deux amies se mordirent les lèvres pour ne pas de nouveau éclater de rire, et Lily leva les yeux au ciel en récupérant sa chaussette-tricotée-à-la-main.  
  
" - Ce n'est pas tout, mais il faudrait peut-être penser à s'habiller et à se préparer car on risque de manquer le petit-déjeuner ! " Dit-elle avec mauvaise humeur... Mais elle avait du mal à cacher un sourire...  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
" - Alors, qu'as-tu préparé pour notre Tigresse, aujourd'hui ? " Demanda Sirius en engouffrant un large morceau de toast dans sa bouche.  
  
" - Hmmm... Rien pour aujourd'hui, " Dit James d'un ton qu'il voulait nonchalant, " Je me suis ditque je lui laisserais un peu de repos pour aujourd'hui... "  
  
" - Un peu de repos ? " Fit Sirius en levant un sourcil, " Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Jamesie, tu es malade ? "  
  
"- Mais non, pas du tout, c'est juste que... " Commença James, mais il fut coupé par Rémus.  
  
" - Comme quoi, les choses s'arrangent... " Dit-il d'un ton toujours philosophique, un ton qui lui était très caractéristique, " Vous verrez que nous arriverons un jour à les mar... "  
  
" - STOOOOOOOOOOP !!!! " S'exclama James en se bouchant les oreilles, " Pas ça du matin, merci ! "  
  
Mais les regards que lui jetèrent ses trois acolytes en dirent beaucoup.  
  
" - Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! " Plaida James pour sa défense, " C'est juste qu'en ce moment nous nous occupons beaucoup d'Evans et nous délaissons quelque peu ces pauvres Serpentards !! Donc, comme ces derniers doivent se sentir seuls... "  
  
" - Hmmm... Oui, oui, bien sûr ! " Lui répondit Rémus d'un ton sceptique, ce qui lui valut un regard très noir de la part de James.  
  
" - Mais, n'empêche que c'est vrai ! " S'exclama Sirius, " Les blagues contre les serpentards commençaient à bien me manquer ! Alors, vous avez trouvé une idée depuis hier ? "  
  
" - Hmmm... Ben j'y ai bien réfléchi " Annonça Rémus, " Et... " Il fit signe à ses amis de se rapprocher et les quatre conspirateurs formèrent alors un cercle privé et le plus discret possible pour pouvoir dresser un plan pour leur prochain mauvais coup... Ou plutôt, pour leur prochaine " œuvre " ! Car c'est ainsi que les Maraudeurs nommaient leurs blagues.  
  
" - Encore en train de comploter vous quatre ? " Leur demanda une voix enjouée.  
  
Vianasylla se tenait devant eux, les bras croisés, et l'air étonnamment amusé.  
  
" - Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous, Viana jolie ? " Lui demanda Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et James ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Mais le comble, ce fut lorsque Vianasylla lui répondit :  
  
" - Mais avec plaisir, mon cher petit Sirius ! "  
  
Là, même Sirius n'en crut pas ses oreilles, et James s'apprêta à prendre la température de sa sœur... Mais il se retint au dernier moment. Séverina la suivit sans un mot, et n'hésita pas à s'asseoir à côté des garçons. Seule, Lily restait en retrait, ne voulant pas s'asseoir près de l'ennemi, mais en même temps, ne voulant pas quitter ses amies. Le regard (rempli de sous-entendus) que lui lança Vianasylla, finit par la décider, et hautaine, elle s'assit près de celle-ci en évitant soigeneusement de croiser le regard de James qui était donc en face d'elle.  
  
Un silence gêné s'installa.  
  
" - Vous vous rendez compte ! " S'exclama Séverina pour égayer la situation, " Il ne reste plus qu'un mois avant le bal ! "  
  
A la rentrée de septembre, le directeur : Albus Dumbledore avait annoncé un bal pour Noël, vu que celui de l'année précédente avait été une réussite...  
  
" - J'aurais bien aimé y aller avec Matthiew ! " Soupira la jeune fille.  
  
" - Matthiew ? " Demanda Sirius en levant un sourcil.  
  
" - C'est son petit-ami, " Expliqua Vianasylla, sourire en coin.  
  
" - C'est mon cousin éloigné, mais vraiment très très éloigné, " Continua Séverina, " Et, par conséquent, il n'est pas sorcier... C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas l'inviter ! " Et avec un petit rire elle ajouta, " Il croit même que je suis dans une école à Cambridge ! "  
  
" - Et donc, finalement tu n'as aucun cavalier ? " Lui demanda Peter.  
  
" - Si, j'y vais avec Dan McKinnon, " Répondit-elle, " Mais en temps qu'amis bien sûr ! " S'empressa-telle d'ajouter.  
  
" - On s'en serait douté ! " Lui fit remarquer Vianasylla en roulant des yeux.  
  
" - Et toi, Vianasylla, tu y vas avec qui ? " Lui demanda Sirius comme si de rien n'était et en fixant obstinément son assiette.  
  
" - Hmm... Personne ne me l'a proposé encore ! " Répondit rapidement Vianasylla.  
  
" - Mais ça ne saurait tarder ! " Fit Lily d'un petit air innocent.  
  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, James faillit éclater de rire avec une remarque de Lily Evans, mais il se retint à temps. Il n'allait quand même pas se mettre d'accord avec elle ! Non ? Même si elle a raison, il ne se résoudrait jamais à faire ça !  
  
Vianasylla lui jeta un regard de travers, et détourna vivement la conversation qui la concernait.  
  
" - Et vous, les garçons, avez-vous trouvé des partenaires ? "  
  
" - Hmmm... Non... " Répondit Sirius, fixant toujours son assiette et se mordant légèrement les lèvres.  
  
" - Non plus " Répondit Peter d'un air maussade.  
  
Par contre, Rémus afficha un sourire rayonnant.  
  
"- Arabella Figg ! " Annonça-il gaiement.  
  
" - Arabella Figg ? La Gryffondor de sixième année ? " Lui demanda Séverina.  
  
Rémus acquiesça. Séverina l'observa quelques minutes, et sembla réfléchir, puis elle hocha la tête, satisfaite.  
  
" - En effet, vous semblez faits tous les deux pour vous entendre ! " Dit-elle.  
  
Rémus rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
" - Et toi Evans ? " Demanda soudainement James qui jusque là était resté silencieux, " Pas de partenaire, je suppose ? "  
  
Lily releva des yeux menaçants vers lui.  
  
" - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Potter ? " Demanda-t-elle sèchement.  
  
James laissa échapper un rire cynique.  
  
" - Vue ta tête, ça m'étonnerait qu'un garçon te propose d'aller au bal avec lui ! "  
  
Le silence se fit dans le groupe, tous les yeux étaient fixés sur Lily qui s'était levée brusquement, ses yeux flamboyant de colère. 'Telles deux émeraudes reflètant des flammes rouge flamboyante...' Se dit James, 'Hein ? Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser comme idioties, moi !' Il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir plus : l'assiette de porridge qu'il était en train de manger venait de s'écraser sur sa figure et dégoulinait à présent dans ses cheveux, son gobelet de jus de citrouille avait explosé sur ses vêtements, et ses toasts beurrés s'étaient plantés autour de son cou, formant un étrange collier... Se débarbouillant la figure, il releva son regard vers Lily, qui était toujours debout en face de lui, sa baguette magique toujours pointée vers lui.  
  
" - Trop, c'est trop, Potter ! " Souffla-t-elle menaçante, " Je t'avais prévenu ! "  
  
James la fixait, trop choqué pour répondre quoi que ce soit.  
  
" - Et, ne fait plus de remarque de ce style, lorsque tu ne sais rien, Potter ! Car, j'ai bien un partenaire pour le bal ! "  
  
Et sur ce, elle lui tourna le dos, et sortit à grande enjambée de la Grande Salle.  
  
James, toujours couvert de jus de citrouille et de porridge, garda ses yeux fixés dans la direction où Lily était partie, semblant visiblement pétrifié.  
  
" - Elle y va avec Jack Prewett. " Lui dit calmement Séverina.  
  
Vianasylla jeta un regard noir à son frère.  
  
" - Non, mais vraiment ! " S'exclama-t-elle, " Là, tu es vraiment allé trop loin, James !! "  
  
" - Pour une fois, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle, Cornedrue ! " Lui dit Sirius avec un air sérieux (Si, si, je vous assure, ça peut arriver !) " Tu n'as vraiment pas été intelligent sur ce coup-là ! "  
  
" - D'autant plus, que pour une fois, tout allait bien ! " Fit Vianasylla visiblement très en colère, " Il n'y avait pas de disputes, rien et il a fallu que tu gâches tout ! "  
  
Rémus hocha la tête et regarda James. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas le voir, il semblait même ne rien entendre.  
  
" - JAMES ! Tu m'écoutes ! " S'exclama Vianasylla, exaspérée.  
  
Mais James ne lui répondit pas. Il se leva lentement, et quitta aussi la Grande Salle.  
  
" - Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? " Demanda Sirius complètement perdu.  
  
Vianasylla semblait être dans le même désarroi que lui.  
  
" - Je pense, " Dit calmement Rémus en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille, " Que nous devrions apprendre à notre cher Jamesie à s'y prendre autrement avec les filles... En particulier pour les inviter à un bal... Qu'en pensez-vous ? "  
  
Et un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de chacun... A part sur celles de Peter qui, comme d'habitude, semblait n'avoir rien compris...  
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
James, après être passé par le dortoir des garçons pour reprendre une douche et se changer de vêtement, était sorti dans le parc, voulant être seul un moment avant de reprendre les cours qui commenceraient dans une demi-heure à peine. Il s'emmitoufla bien dans sa cape et resserra bien son écharpe rouge et jaune autour de son cou... Le temps commençait à bien se refroidir en cette fin du mois de novembre... Que s'était-il passé au juste tout à l'heure, au petit-déjeuner ? Pourquoi avait-il eu cette sensation étrange lorsque Lily l'avait fixé avec ce regard ? Pourquoi est-ce que soudainement elle lui avait semblé... belle ?  
  
" - Non ! " S'exclama-t-il.  
  
'La haine est proche de l'amour'  
  
" - Non ! " S'exclama-t-il plus fort. " Non, non et non ! "  
  
Il ramassa un caillou et le lança de toutes ses forces dans l'eau paisible du lac.  
  
" - Non ! Vous ne me ferez pas avaler ce maudit proverbe ! " Cria-t-il.  
  
Mais, alors... Pourquoi s'était-il senti comme jaloux lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait bien un partenaire pour le bal ? Pourquoi détestait-il subitement Jack Prewett ? Il relança à nouveau un galet à l'eau.  
  
" - Foutaises ! " Grommela-t-il, " Je suis juste dégoûté qu'il puisse aller au bal avec une fille de ce style ! Il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire, le pauvre ! Je pourrais le plaindre, en fait ! Et je ne suis pas jaloux ! Je suis juste... Déçu qu'elle puisse avoir un partenaire car... car je ne pourrais pas la charier avec ça, c'est tout ! Et je... "  
  
Mais alors pourquoi ne croyait-il pas ce qu'il disait ?  
  
" - Vous parlez tout seul, jeune homme ? " Fit une grosse voix dans son dos.  
  
James se retourna vivement pour se trouver nez à nez... Ou plutôt nez à... Jambe ? Ventre ? Enfin, face au garde-chasse et gardien des clés de Poudlard, le demi-géant Hagrid. Il semblait impressionnant comme ça, vu de l'extérieur, mais beaucoup savait que sous cette carapace se cachait un cœur d'or...  
  
" - Heu... Je... Heu... " Bredouilla James sous le regard amusé d'Hagrid, " Je, pensais peut-être un petit peu... Trop fort ? "  
  
" - Tout haut, c'est plus approprié ! " S'exclaffa Hagrid. " Dis donc, vous ne devriez pas avoir cours à cette heure-ci ? " Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
" - Pas encore, ils commencent dans une demi-heure ! "  
  
" - Oh ! " Et Hagrid hocha la tête, " Un thé ? Il faut assez froid dans le parc à cette période de l'année... "  
  
James hésita un moment puis finit par accepter, et suivit le demi-géant jusque dans sa cabane à l'orée de la forêt. A peine eut-il franchi la porte, qu'une masse noire le plaqua par terre, et une langue gigantesque et baveuse vint lui lapper tout le visage. 'C'était bien la peine que je reprenne une douche !!!'  
  
" - Couché Tartruffe ! " Ordonna Hagrid au gigantesque dogue allemand noir.  
  
Et James put enfin se relever, en s'essuyant le visage avec le revers de sa manche.  
  
" - Hum, désolé " Fit Hagrid un peu mal à l'aise, " Tartruffe est peut être un peu trop affectueux et comme nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'avoir des visites... "  
  
" - Ce n'est rien ! " S'empressa de lui dire James, qui tentait à présent d'enlever la bave qui s'était déposée sur les carreaux de ses lunettes, " J'ai l'habitude à la maison, on doit en avoir au moins dix comme ça qui font la garde... Enfin, ils sont un peu moins gros... enfin grands ! Mais bon, quand il y en a dix qui se jettent sur vous, ce n'est rien comparé à Tartruffe ! A côté d'eux, c'est une peluche ! "  
  
Hagrid éclata d'un rire bruyant et joyeux, ce qui, sans bien savoir pourquoi, remit James de bonne humeur. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était attablé avec lui, devant une tasse de bon thé bien chaud et des biscuits... hum... un peu durs à croquer !  
  
" - Alors, dis moi, c'est quoi ton nom déjà ? James Potter, c'est ça ? "  
  
" - Exact ! " Répondit James en prenant une bonne gorgée de thé.  
  
" - Je me souviens bien de ton père, Edward Potter, c'est ça ? "  
  
James acquiesça.  
  
" - Vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau ! "  
  
" - C'est ce que tout le monde dit ! " Soupira James.  
  
De nouveau, Hagrid éclata de rire.  
  
" - Tu sais, James, ce n'est pas une critique ! Si on m'avait dit ça à propos de mon père, j'aurais plutôt pris ça comme un compliment ! " Son regard se fit mélancolique pendant une fraction de seconde, mais il se reprit très vite en demandant précitamment. " En fait James, ça ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie ? "  
  
James lui fit aussitôt signe que non.  
  
" - Au contraire, ça me met plutôt mal à l'aise lorsqu'on me vouvoie... "  
  
Et sous l'épaisse barbe noire du garde-chasse, on put deviner un nouveau sourire.  
A ce moment-là, quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte, et Tartruffe se releva vivement de son panier et se posta devant le large panneau en bois sombre.  
  
" - Calme, Tatruffe, calme ! " Grommela Hagrid en ouvrant la porte. " Tiens, bonjour toi ! " S'exclama-t-il joyeusement, " Ca fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Tu veux un thé ? "  
  
" - Merci Hagrid, ce serait avec plaisir ! " Répondit une voix féminine que James reconnut aussitôt.  
  
Hagrid laissa passer la visiteuse, et James se raidit instantanèment à la vue de la jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts. Celle-ci, en le voyant, eut exactement la même attitude. Le regard d'Hagrid passa de l'un à l'autre.  
  
" - Vous... Vous connaissez, je suppose ? " Demanda-t-il, inquiété par le silence qui s'était installé.  
  
" - Oui " Répondit lentement Lily, sans détacher son regard de celui de James, " On est dans la même classe. "  
  
" - Parfait ! " S'exclama Hagrid, pour décoincer la situation au plus vite, " Tiens, assieds-toi là, Lily, et bois un peu de thé ! Tu me sembles gelée ! "  
  
La jeune fille, se retourna alors vers le garde-chasse et lui sourit. Puis, ignorant totalement James, elle s'installa à table et se versa du thé dans une tasse propre. Hagrid s'assit à côté d'eux et engagea la conversation avec les deux adolescents, qui lui répondaient en s'efforçant de s'ignorer mutuellement.  
  
" - Alors, Lily, tu es toujours bonne en enchantements ? "  
  
James eut un léger reniflement méprisant et Lily lui jeta un regard noir, ce qui mit le pauvre Hagrid dans un désarroi total. 'Oups, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça !'  
  
" - Oui, Hagrid, " Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire d'ange, " Je suis même meilleure que Potter lui-même dans cette matière-là ! "  
  
" - Mais elle oublie de dire que je suis meilleur qu'elle en métamorphose ! " Lâcha James.  
  
Lily eut un petit rire forcé.  
  
" - Tu oublies de dire que c'est la seule matière dans laquelle tu es sérieux ! "  
  
" - Sauf que moi je sais vivre ! "  
  
Lily fronça les sourcils.  
  
" - Que veux-tu dire par-là ? "  
  
" - C'est bien beau de travailler, mais à rester toutes les journées, enfermée dans une bibliotéque, tu en oublies de vivre et de profiter de ta jeunesse ! Bientôt, tu ressembleras à une momie poussiéreuse ! "  
  
Encore ce regard, encore ce regard flamboyant qui lui procurait cette drôle de sensation dans l'estomac.  
  
" - Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, Evans ! " S'écria-t-il en se cachant les yeux.  
  
" - Te regarder comment ? " Demanda Lily en levant un sourcil.  
  
Mais James ne répondit pas, il dégagea ses mains de son visage et sembla étonnament pâle. Hagrid ne savait plus où se mettre, que dire ou que faire.   
  
" - Bon, les enfants ! " S'écria-t-il en claquant des mains, " Hum, je crois que c'est l'heure d'aller en cours !! "  
  
  
*************************************  
  
  
Cours de Métamorphose, Lily regardait distraitement le professeur McGonagall changer une chaise en lapin et écoutait à peine les explications.  
  
" - Houhou ! Tu rêves ? " Lui demanda Vianasylla en la poussant du coude.  
  
Lily sursauta.  
  
" - Non, rien, " Grommela-t-elle, " C'est juste ton frère qui m'énerve ! "  
  
Vianasylla leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
" - Encore !!! "  
  
" - En plus il a eu une conduite un peu bizarre tout à l'heure dans la cabane d'Hagrid... "  
  
Vianasylla leva un sourcil.  
  
" - Ah ? "  
  
" - Je ne sais pas comment expliquer, on se disputait, comme d'habitude, et il a fait une remarque qui m'a mise hors de moi ! Je l'ai regardé, en colère, et il s'est caché les yeux... Il est devenu tout pâle... "  
  
Vianasylla semblait tout à fait stupéfaite.  
  
" - Comment ça mon frère est devenu tout pâle ? " Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.  
  
" - Ben je ne sais pas... Il m'a dit " Arrête de me regarder comme ça " et semblait tout troublé... "  
  
La réaction de Vianasylla étonna Lily. Un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres et elle prit un air mystérieux.  
  
" - Ah ! Si c'est ça, je vois ce que c'est... "  
  
" - Hein, quoi ? "  
  
Mais Vianasylla resta silencieuse et continua de prendre des notes.  
  
" - Mais quoi ? " Répéta-t-elle.  
  
Cela semblait amuser son amie, qui restait toujours muette.  
  
" - Mais, dis-le-moi Vianasylla !!! " S'exclama Lily... Peut-être un peu très haut...  
  
" - Melle Evans, vous avez un problème ? " Demanda Mme McGonnagall d'un ton sec.  
  
La jeune fille devint rouge écrevisse et se mit à bredouiller.  
  
" - Heu oui... Ma... Madame, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris la façon dont on devait changer la chaise en Jame... heu, en lapin !... Faut-il incliner la baguette de cette façon, ou la faire légérement tourner, ou encore... "  
  
" - STOP ! " S'exclama McGonagall d'un ton exaspéré, " Je réexplique ! "  
  
Et, au grand soulagement de certains élèves, comme Peter Petigrow, qui n'avait pas bien tout enregistré dans leur cerveau, le professeur de métamorphose mit un quart d'heure pour tout réexpliquer à Lily qui semblait inhabituellement perdue...  
  
" - Et bien dis donc ! " Chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de James, " C'est bien la première fois que je vois notre chère petite Tigresse ne pas comprendre un cours ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait comme ça pour la mettre dans cet état ? "  
  
" - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? " Lui demanda brusquement James en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Sirius lui fit un sourire coquin.  
  
" - Allez, ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé dans la cabane d'Hagrid ! "  
  
James poussa un léger grognement et se concentra sur sa chaise.  
  
" - Allez " Insista Sirius, " Je suis ton meilleur ami ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me raconter ! "  
  
Son ami lui lança un regard noir.  
  
" - Rien de spécial ! Voilà, tu es content ? On s'est juste disputé, comme d'habitude ! "  
  
" - Je suis sûr que tu omets certains détails ! " Continua Sirius d'un ton très gourmand et alléché.  
  
" - Sirius, tu sais, il y avait Hagrid avec nous, donc ça m'étonnerait qu'il puisse y avoir des petits détails croustillants comme tu l'espères ! Et de plus, on parle de Lily Evans, tu te souviens ? Lily Evans !!! "  
  
" - Oui, justement " Fit Sirius, sourire en coin, " Lily Evans ! "  
  
" - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par " justement " ? " Lui demanda James avec impatience.  
  
Mais son ami se contenta de prendre un air mystérieux, et resta muet. Enervé, James haussa les épaules et transforma sa chaise en lapin en un tour de baguette magique.  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
" - Lily ? "  
  
Lily releva les yeux de son assiette de ragout.  
  
" - Oui Vianasylla ? "  
  
La jeune fille ramena rapidement une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière son oreille, après avoir échangé un regard furtif avec Sirius Black qui se trouvait assis quelques chaises plus loin. Lily fronça les sourcils.  
  
" - Je voudrais te proposer quelque chose. " Dit-elle en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.  
  
" - Vas-y, dis. "  
  
" - Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que nous sommes amies toutes les deux, n'est-ce pas ? "  
  
Lily leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
" - Oui, depuis notre première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express en première année, arrives-en au fait ! "  
  
" - Voilà, je... Je voulais t'inviter pour les vacances de Noël à... A la maison. Ca me ferait plaisir qu'une amie soit là, avec moi pour les fêtes, tu vois, car je m'ennuie un peu dans ces réunions familliales, et... je l'ai déjà proposé à Séverina mais elle ne peut pas car ses parents ne sont pas d'accord... Alors ? "  
  
Lily resta un moment surprise.  
  
" - Tu... Tu veux m'inviter chez toi pour Noël ? "  
  
Vianasylla se mordit les lèvres.  
  
" - Si tu veux revoir tes parents, tu peux bien entendu passer un peu de temps avec eux et venir ensuite chez moi, ça ne me dérangerait pas... Tu sais... Du moment que j'ai une amie chez moi et que je ne me sens pas seule... De plus, tu m'as dit que ta sœur était désagréable avec toi... "  
  
" - Mais... ton frère ? "  
  
" - Oh ! James ? Il invite toujours Sirius à la maison et reste toujours avec lui ! "  
  
Lily fit une légère grimace et Vianasylla comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
  
" - Lily ! Je te promets, ils te laisseraient tranquille ! Enfin, non, pas entièrement bien sûr, mais le plus souvent, tous les deux, ils m'ignorent et je m'ennuie vraiment ! J'aimerais vraiment, que, comme James, je puisse avoir l'une de mes meilleures amies avec moi pour Noël ! Et James, il n'a rien à dire de toute façon ! "  
  
Ce fut au tour de Lily de se mordre les lèvres.  
  
" - Alors Lily ? " Insista Vianasylla en la regardant avec des yeux de chien battu.  
  
Lily soupira, mais ne put cacher un sourire.  
  
" - Je vais écrire à mes parents ce soir pour leur demander la permission... "  
  
" - Oh, Lily, tu es géniale ! " S'exclama Vianasylla, et elle sauta au cou de son amie qui faillit renverser son assiette.  
  
'Mon Dieu, une amie m'invite chez elle pour les vacances... C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive...'  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
Le feu brûlait encore dans la cheminée de la salle commune, mais il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. L'heure de l'extinction des feux avait sonné depuis longtemps et tout le monde dormait... Tout le monde ? Non. Deux silhouettes étaient en train de descendre les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir : l'une venait de celui des garçons, l'autre des filles.  
  
" - Sirius ? "  
  
" - Vianasylla ? "  
  
Les deux adolescents s'assirent à une table, et chuchotèrent comme s'ils préparaient un complot.  
  
" - Alors, tu lui as demandé ? " Demanda Sirius.  
  
" - Oui, elle va écrire pour demander la permission à ses parents... "  
  
" - Normalement, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'ils refusent... Enfin, je veux dire, ils te connaissent depuis le temps ! "  
  
Vianasylla acquiesça.  
  
" - Tu crois vraiment que notre plan va marcher ? " Demanda-t-elle.  
  
" - Ben oui, il n'y a pas de raison ! " S'exclama Sirius, toujours confiant.  
  
" - Bien alors ! On peut retourner se coucher ! "  
  
Et tous deux se levèrent. Mais alors que Vianasylla allait monter à son dortoir, Sirius l'interpela. Elle se retourna et vit le jeune homme sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre, légèrement embarassé.  
  
" - Heu, oui Sirius ? "  
  
" - Je voulais te demander... "  
  
Et il passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
  
" - Oui Sirius ? "  
  
Il se mordit la lèvre.  
  
" - Veux-tu aller au bal avec moi ? " Demanda-t-il rapidement, et il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
Vianasylla, à sa plus grande surprise, lui fit un large sourire.  
  
" - Bien sûr, Sirius. "  
  
" - Bien, alors. " Dit-il, toujours un peu rouge. " Ben alors... Bonne nuit Viana ! "  
  
"- Bonne Nuit Sirius."  
  
  
  
Fin du second chapitre !!  
  
  
**************************  
  
Réponse à tous les rewieveurs qui m'ont écrit (franchement, je vous adore !!!)  
  
Sophie Maria : Et oui, j'ai repris les personnages de mon autre fic, " souvenirs en été... ", j'ai du mal à imaginer une de mes fics sans eux en fait ! Et dans ma toute première première fic " HP et la Force du Passé " il y a même déjà certains persos qui seront dans cette fic ! ^__^   
Ne t'inquiète pas, en ce qui concerne un petit-ami autre que Lily dans cette fic, je n'ai pas pensé à un mettre vraiment un... Enfin, tu verras ! ^___^  
  
Morgane, Hermignonne : Je continue ! ^__^  
  
Hikati : Wahou !! An english reader !!! (sorry for my bad english ! ^__^;;) Thank you for reading my fic, and I wish you "Good luck" for your French learning !! ;-) I think that understand the story gist is already a very good thing !! ;-)  
  
Miss Tambora: Génial !!! Les moments qui t'ont fait le plus rire, se sont les moments où j'ai le plus déliré! Je riais moi-même en l'écrivant (c'est pour te dire !) Donc, ça veut dire que ça a bien rendu ! ^__^ Donc, ben, je continue ma fic pour le moment ! ^__^  
  
Majandra, The_Wise, la_folle_d'Harry_Potter, fran-fran, Alinoe, Amy : Merci ! :) Ben, voilà la suite !  
  
Ccilia : Voilà la suite ! ^__^ C'est vrai, tu adores mes fics ? Merci !! ^__^  
  
Bayram : Merci !! :) Je continue !! :) A quand le love ? Hmmm... Pas toute suite, tout de suite... Il faut prendre le temps de bien déguster avant... Mais ça va venir !! ;-)) 


	3. Viana et Sirius en action !

Ca y'est !!! J'ai fini le chapitre 3 !!!  
J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre tout autant que les deux autres... J'avoue que dans celui-ci, il ne se passe pas grand chose, et j'ai mis un peu plus en vedette Vianasylla et Sirius (j'avoue que j'ai un p'tit faible pour ces deux-là) mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Lily et James reviendront très vite à la charge !!!   
  
Disclaimer : Personne ne m'appartient sauf Vianasylla Potter, Mustafa Baniki, Maïla Balika, et un petit peu Séverina Finnigan, Dan McKinnon et Jack Prewett ! ^__^  
  
  
  
Chapitre3 : Viana et Sirius en action !  
  
  
" - QUOI !!!!!! Tu as invité EVANS à la maison !!!!!!! "  
  
Toutes les têtes présentes dans la salle commune se tournèrent vers James Potter qui venait de prononcer... ou plutôt de hurler ces mots. Vianasylla lui fit signe de se calmer, et, d'un air très irrité, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière avec un mouvement furtif de la tête.  
  
" - Je ne vois pas pourquoi toi, tu aurais le droit de passer Noël avec tes amis et pas moi ! " S'exclama-t-elle.  
  
James eut un soupir impatienté.  
  
" - Tu ne pouvais pas inviter Séverina, ou une autre de ce genre ? Enfin, n'importe qui sauf elle ! "  
  
" - Séverina était indisponible, et je te signale que Lily est ma meilleure amie ! "  
  
James fit une grimace et se laissa tomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil.  
  
" - Puis, fais un effort petit frérot chéri, " Lui fit Viana, avec un nouveau sourire en coin, " Lily n'est quand même pas si horrible que ça... Elle peut même être trèèèèès charmante, tu sais ! "  
  
James se renfrogna et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil.  
  
" - Même pas vrai, d'abord ! " Grommela-t-il.  
  
" - Alleeeeez, Jamesiiiiiie, pour faire plaisir à ta soeurette !!! " Et Viana lui fit des yeux de chien battu.  
  
James soupira bruyamment.  
  
" - De toute façon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ! "  
  
Vianasylla s'appuya nonchalement contre l'accoudoir du sofa et, avec un sourire machiavélique lui dit :  
  
" - Exactement, frérot ! "  
  
A ce moment-là, une main s'abattit sur l'épaule de James avec un claquement sonore,   
  
" - Salut mon bon vieux Jamesie !!! "  
  
" - Sirius, j'ai mal au dos ! " Marmonna James.  
  
Sirius ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta d'afficher un air réjoui et jovial et de se laisser tomber à côté de Vianasylla sur le sofa. James en fut plutôt surpris, surtout lorsqu'il vit Sirius passer négligemment son bras sur le dossier, juste au-dessus de Vianasylla... Et celle-ci, au lieu de froncer les sourcils, râler, et prendre un petit air autoritaire comme elle avait l'habitude de faire, devint toute rose et ne dit rien.  
  
" - Il y a un problème, Cornedrue ? " Lui demanda Sirius d'un ton tout à fait banal.  
  
Ce fut Vianasylla qui répondit à sa place.  
  
" - Oh, ce n'est rien... J'ai juste invité Lily à passer les vacances de Noël avec nous, c'est tout... "  
  
James, sur son fauteuil se renfrogna encore plus.  
  
" - Oh, Jamesie ! " S'exclama Sirius, " Ne soit pas rabat-joie ! N'en reste toujours pas au même point avec elle ! Fais comme nous ! "  
  
Et sur ces mots, il laissa glisser son bras du dossier du sofa et le posa directement sur les épaules de Vianasylla. Celle-ci, passa au rouge cramoisi et sa voix se bloqua. Elle semblait être incapable d'aligner deux mots. Sirius, l'air tranquille, fit un clin d'œil à James qui avait ouvert des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.  
  
" - Je... Je vais prendre un peu l'air ! " Bredouilla-t-il. Et aussitôt, il se leva et se précipita hors de la salle commune.  
  
" - Tu ne crois pas que tu en as fait un peu trop ? " Siffla Vianasylla en enlevant rapidement le bras de Sirius de ses épaules. Celui-ci éclata de rire... Un rire qui cachait sa gêne.  
  
"- Relax, Viana ! Ca fait partie du scénario ! "  
  
Vianasylla lui lança un regard noir.  
  
" - On pourrait s'en passer ! "  
  
Sirius lui fit un sourire charmeur.  
  
" - Ca te déplaît tant que ça, Viana Jolie ? "  
  
Celle-ci redevint de nouveau rouge et essaya de cacher sa gêne en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
" - Exactement ! " Répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait définitif... mais je dis bien voulait !  
  
" - Je n'en suis pas si sûr que ça ! " Murmura Sirius à son oreille.  
  
Viana sembla de nouveau perdre l'usage de la parole.  
  
" - Ce n'est pas drôle Sirius ! " Souffla-t-elle.  
  
" - Mais je ne plaisantais pas. " Dit Sirius, l'air étrangement sérieux.  
  
Ils se fixèrent un moment et...  
  
" - Oh, Viana ! " S'exclama une voix derrière eux. " Ouuuuups ! Excusez-moi de vous déranger ! "  
  
C'était Lily, le teint rose et frais, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres et une lettre à la main.  
  
" - Non, non, ce n'est rien Lily, tu peux rester. " Lui dit Vianasylla, légèrement tremblante.  
  
Lily regarda Vianasylla et Sirius tour à tour, un sourcil levé, un sourire toujours présent, mais se dispensa de tout commentaire et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'occupait James quelques instants auparavant.  
  
" - J'ai une bonne nouvelle Viana ! " Dit-elle toute guillerette.  
  
" - Laquelle ? " Firent Sirius et Viana en même temps.  
  
" - Je viens de recevoir une lettre de mes parents ! "  
  
" - Et ?... "  
  
Lily fit une pause dramatique puis...  
  
" - ILS SONT D'ACCORD !!!! "  
  
Et la salle commune fut momentanément dérangée par le cri de joie presque hystérique de deux jeunes filles qui se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et se mirent à danser comme des folles...  
  
" - Hum... Excusez-les... " Leur dit Sirius en aparté, " Elles ont été surmenées pendant la semaine... C'est juste l'une de leur petite crise d'euphorie du week end, c'est tout ! "  
  
Malheureusement pour lui, Viana l'entendit et il reçut une petite claque derrière la tête.  
  
" - Mais Aïeuuu ! " Râla-t-il d'une façon si comique que même Viana ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.  
  
" - Dites donc, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux, soudainement ! "  
  
" - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela, Lily ? " Râla Vianasylla.  
  
Mais Lily se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire en coin qui l'horripila. Elle allait lui répondre mais Sirius la coupa en agissant exactement comme avec James : il passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille brune. Viana lui jeta un regard noir mais il soutint son regard en lui faisant bien comprendre que " n'oublie-pas-que-ça-fait-partie-du-plan " ! Puis, pour clôturer sa petite mise en scène, il fit un superbe sourire alimenté d'un clin d'œil à Lily.  
  
" - Oh ! Je vois ! " Fit celle-ci.  
  
A leur grande surprise, la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn ne réagit pas du tout comme James, au contraire, elle garda son sourire narquois, comme si elle s'y attendait.  
  
" - Ben quoi ? " Fit Viana, " Pas de grandes exclamations ? Pas d'yeux qui s'aggrandissent démesurement ? "  
  
" - Non, " Fit tranquillement Lily, " Je m'en doutais pour vous deux, c'est tout. "  
  
" - Comment ça ? " S'exclama Sirius.  
  
" - Premièrement, vous allez parfaitement ensemble et, deuxièmement, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que sous vos petits airs et vos petites disputes, vous vous tournez autour depuis le début ! " Déclara Lily.  
  
Viana resta bouche bée et muette comme une carpe. Sirius, lui, garda un très bon self contrôle et arbora un sourire presque triomphant.  
  
"- Exactement, petite Lily Flower, tu as tout à fait raison ! " Dit-il.  
  
Viana allait répliquer, mais il lui donna un discret coup de pied derrière le mollet.  
  
" - C'est vrai que, sans nous en apercevoir, ma petite Viana et moi, nous nous aimons depuis le début, et c'est seulement à présent que nous nous en apercevons ! "  
  
Pour joindre le geste à la parole, il se tourna vers Vianasylla et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Celle-ci déglutit avec peine... Il jouait assez bien la comédie... même peut-être trop. Puis, il se retourna de nouveau vers Lily.  
  
" - En fait, nous avons fait exactement comme James et toi ! J'espère que vous vous déciderez bientôt à prendre exemple sur nous ! "  
  
A ce moment-là, l'expression de Lily changea entièrement. Elle resta un moment dans la même posture qu'un poissson hors de l'eau : à fermer et ouvrir sa bouche sans en laisser sortir un son. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, secoua légèrement la tête et parut assez irritée.  
  
" - Sirius ! " S'écria-t-elle, " Jam... Potter et moi, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la même chose que Viana et toi ! Enfin, vous deux, vous ne vous êtes jamais réellement détestés ! Bon, d'accord, vous vous êtes chamaillés de très très nombreuses fois, et je pourrais même dire à longueur de journée ! Mais vous avez toujours su qu'au fond vous vous adoriez ! Tout d'abord comme frère et sœur puis ensuite... voilà ! "  
  
" - Lily, stop ! " Vianasylla prit la parole, " Ecoute-moi bien Lil, et ne te met pas à m'interrompre à tout bout de champ en hurlant comme tu as si bien l'habitude de le faire ! D'accord, je l'admets, Sirius et moi, nous ne nous sommes jamais réellement détestés ! Etant le meilleur ami de mon frère, il était plutôt comme un second jumeau pour moi... Et je me suis bien aperçue, au fil du temps, que derrière il y avait plus... et même plus que plus. "  
  
Elle reprit son souffle, car elle avait dû tout débiter d'une traite. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu dire ces derniers mots avec autant de facilité, car ils étaient faux... enfin... 'Ils sont bien faux, non ?'  
  
" - Enfin, bref, " Reprit-elle, " D'accord, James et toi ça n'a jamais été le grand amour... Mais je pense que c'est juste une impression que vous avez, tous les deux. Je pense que vous vous cachez tous les deux la face... Non ! Ne dis rien Lily ! Je suis sûre que, si vous appreniez, tous les deux, à plus vous connaître, vous découvririez des choses que vous n'auriez jamais imaginées ! Je suis sûre que si tous les deux vous faisiez un effort vous... "  
  
Lily soupira bruyamment.  
  
" - Arrête Viana, tu sais très bien que ce que tu dis ne sert à rien. J'ai déjà essayé de faire un effort avec lui, c'est impossible ! C'est plus fort que lui, ou c'est plus fort que moi ! On n'arrive pas à tenir plus d'une minute ! On a tous les deux envie de se détruire l'un et l'autre ! Dès que je le vois, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, une vague de dégout me submerge, je... "  
  
" - Es-tu sûre que c'est une vague de dégout ? Es-tu sûre que c'est de la haine ? " Lui demanda paisiblement Vianasylla.  
  
Lily resta quelques secondes, silencieuse, pétrifiée. Sirius secoua la tête en riant, et reprit son air malicieux, son air de Maraudeur.  
  
" - Ma chère petite Lily ! Evidemment que Viana et moi sommes différents de vous deux ! Ce n'est sûrement pas aussi fort que ce que vous ressentez l'un envers l'autre ! "  
  
" - La HAINE n'est pas aussi forte entre nous qu'entre vous ! " S'exclama Lily.  
  
Les yeux de Sirius brillèrent encore plus de malice.  
  
" - Une haine aussi forte peut tout aussi bien se changer en amour passionné, chère petite tigresse ! Cette vague de dégout peut tout autant se changer en vague de bonheur, d'amour... "  
  
" - STOP ! Non, JAMAIS ! " Hurla presque Lily. " C'est impossible ! Jamais je ne pourrais... "  
  
" - Tu te souviens bien que je disais la même chose à propos de Sirius, Lily... " Dit calmement Viana.  
  
" - Et maintenant, regarde-nous !! " S'exclama jovialement Sirius.  
  
Et encore une fois, pour appuyer ce qu'il disait, il serra Vianasylla un peu plus fort contre lui, prit sa tête entre ses mains, et caressa ses lèvres.  
  
" - N'est-ce pas, petite Viana jolie ? " Murmura-t-il, en plongeant bien son regard dans le sien.  
  
Cette scène qui, quelques instants plus tôt, aurait amusé Lily, l'indifféra totalement... Ou même plus : l'irrita. Les deux jeunes gens l'avaient légèrement énervée.  
  
" - Je vais faire un tour ! " S'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Et quelques instants plus tard, les deux adolescents qui étaient toujours dans la même posture, entendirent le panneau de la salle commune se refermer en claquant.  
  
" - C'est bon, Sirius, " Souffla Vianasylla d'une voix tremblante, " Tu peux me lâcher à présent ! "  
  
Sirius desserra très lentement son étreinte, sans la quitter des yeux.  
  
" - Tu joues bien la comédie, Black ! " S'écria Vianasylla d'une voix qu'elle voulait agacée. Mais c'était surtout pour bien reprendre contenance.  
  
Aussitôt, le visage de Sirius se dérida et il partit de nouveau d'un rire moqueur.  
  
" - Mais ma chère petite Vianasylla ! Je peux te confirmer que tu joues très bien la comédie, toi aussi ! Si je ne savais pas ce que je savais, j'aurais pu croire que ton discours de tout à l'heure sur nous deux était presque vrai ! Tu as failli me convaincre ! "  
  
Viana roula des yeux et secoua la tête.  
  
" - J'ai presque failli me convaincre moi-même, c'est pour te dire ! "  
  
Et elle éclata de rire. Elle ne s'aperçut même pas que le visage de Sirius était devenu étrangement sérieux.  
  
" - Oui, presque ! " Murmura-t-il.  
  
Viana leva un regard étonné vers lui.  
  
" - Oui, presque " Ajouta-t-elle, sur le même ton.  
  
Avant même qu'elle ne puisse ajouter un mot, il avait reposé sa main sur sa joue.  
  
" - Sirius ? " Le questionna-t-elle, troublée.  
  
" - Je... Je crois avoir entendu James arriver... " Murmura-t-il en se mordant les lèvres. " Et... Enfin, tu sais, ça fait partie de notre plan et... "  
  
" - Oh ! Alors, puisque c'est juste ça... " Souffla-t-elle.  
  
" - Oui, oui, c'est juste ça ! " Confirma-t-il d'un ton qui laissait sous-entendre le contraire.   
  
Et il se rapprocha d'elle, lentement, hésitant. La respiration de Vianasylla s'était accélérée, tout autant que les battements de son cœur. 'Oh mon dieu ! ohmondieumondieumondieu ! Il va m'embrasser ! Attendez deux secondes, c'est Sirius Black, le-chieur-de-copain-de-mon-frère-que-je-ne-peux-pas-voir-en-peinture qui va m'embrasser !!' A ce moment-là, les lèvres du jeune homme s'étaient dangeureusement rapprochées. 'Oh, et puis, je m'en fiche !' Et elle fit disparaître les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient en l'attrapant brutalement par le col et pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Sirius fut d'abord assez surpris (mais peut-être pas autant que Viana elle-même qui... l'étouffait presque) mais il se reprit vite et serra un peu plus la jeune fille contre lui.  
  
" - HUM ! HUM ! " Fit une voix derrière eux.  
  
Les deux adolescents se séparèrent, la respiration haletante, les joues rosées et se retrouvèrent face à... un James Potter qui les regardait, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés, tapant du pied droit et... l'air légèrement énervé.  
  
" - Je peux savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? "  
  
" - Ca ne se voyait pas ? " S'écria Vianasylla d'une voix exagérement exaspérée et légérement ironique, " Nous étions en train de nous entaîner pour faire de l'apnée la prochaine fois qu'on ira faire de la plongée en Corse ! "  
  
Et sur ces mots, Sirius éclata de rire, un rire qui sonnait légèrement faux car James avait l'air prêt à le tuer.  
  
" - Pas touche à ma sœur ! Ok ? " S'écria-t-il !  
  
" - Hé ! Jamesie ! C'est ma vie ! " S'écria Vianasylla, " Et puis de plus... "  
  
Mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant que 'Jamesie' avait du mal à cacher son hilarité.  
  
" - Ce n'est pas marrant en plus ! " S'écria-t-elle, rouge comme une tomate.  
  
Mais trop tard, James, plié en deux, avait déjà roulé par terre et ressemblait à présent à un tortellini... ou un spaghetti... ou un truc de ce genre ! A ce moment-là, Rémus et Peter decidèrent de faire leur entrée. Ils revenaient sûrement de la bibliothèque car ils avaient une pile de livres poussiereux et multicolores dans leur main.  
  
" - Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ? " Demanda Peter, l'air légèrement ahuri... ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment de l'habitude.  
  
James tenta de se redresser et de leur expliquer, mais une nouvelle vague de fou rire le submergea. Vianasylla leva yeux et mains au ciel. Tandis que Sirius se grattait pour la centième fois le sommet du crâne, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle attitude prendre... Rémus, lui, promena son regard de l'un à l'autre, essayant d'y voir plus clair dans tout ce bazard. Puis, voyant que c'était vraiment sans espoir, il s'éclaircit la gorges et dit :  
  
" - Bon, ben, ce n'est pas tout ça mais je pense que ça va bientôt être l'heure de dîner. "  
  
" - Oui, exactement ! " S'exclama Vianasylla qui voulait à tout prix se sortir de cette situation embarassante, " Allez, viens Sirius, on y va ! "  
  
Et sans trop bien s'en apercevoir, elle attrapa la main de Sirius et l'entraîna avec elle sous le regard médusé de leurs trois camarades... rectifition : de leurs deux camarades, car James était toujours dans l'incapacité de... de faire autre chose que se tordre de rire sur le tapis rouge et or de la salle commune.  
  
Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux seuls dans les couloirs du château, Vianasylla marqua une pause et se tourna vers Sirius qui la suivait silencieusement.  
  
" - Sirius ? " Demanda-t-elle, " Est-ce que c'était... sérieux tout à l'heure, ou est-ce que ça faisait partie du plan ? "  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils, confus.Vianasylla rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et se mit à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre.  
  
" - Tu sais... Pour notre... notre baiser... Est-ce que... ? "  
  
Le jeune homme rougit à son tour et rit nerveusement.  
  
" - Heu, ben, c'est à dire que... heu... Je ne te l'avais pas déjà dit ? "  
  
Vianasylla se mordit les lèvres, visiblement déçue.  
  
" - Si, c'est vrai... " Dit-elle doucement, et elle reprit sa marche, Sirius sur ses talons. Mais elle s'arrêta de nouveau.  
  
" - Et pour... Pour ta proposition pour... pour le bal ? C'était sérieux ou c'était le plan ? "  
  
Le jeune homme se gratta le haut de la tête, se mordant lui aussi les lèvres.  
  
" - Ben... heu... " Visiblement, la réponse le gênait, " C'était... C'était un peu des deux... " Finit-il par avouer, " En fait, pour être franc, je n'avais pas pensé à l'incorporer dans le plan... "  
  
Vianasylla ouvrit de grands yeux, et cette situation la mit encore plus mal à l'aise.  
  
" - Bon, heu, on va manger maintenant ? "S'exclama-t-il, " J'ai une faim de loup ! "  
  
Et il marcha rapidement vers l'escalier de marbre, suivi d'une jeune fille légèrement rêveuse.  
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
Séverina et Lily étaient déjà attablées devant leurs assiettes remplies à ras-bord de victuailles, lorsque Vianasylla et Sirius arrivèrent... main dans la main, et s'assirent en face des deux jeunes filles. Séverina leva un sourcil.  
  
" - Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? C'est la révolution ? "  
  
Lily leur lança à tous deux un regard narquois et répondit à leur place :  
  
" - Non, ils se sont enfin décidés ! " S'exclama-t-elle.  
  
" - Ah ben ce n'est pas trop tôt ! " Lança Séverina en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de riz.  
  
Viana, par réflexe, ouvrit la bouche pour râler, mais Sirius lui donna un léger coup de coude. Séverina remarqua ce petit manège et fronça les sourcils, confuse. Vianasylla, par prudence, attendit que Lily soit entièrement distraite par les pitreries et taquineries de Sirius, puis elle dit discrètement à Séverina :  
  
" - Ca fait partie du plan ! "  
  
Celle-ci parut encore perplexe pendant un moment, puis soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent.  
  
" - Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! " Murmura-t-elle en hochant la tête, et elle s'abstint de tout commentaire.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois autres Maraudeurs arrivèrent et s'installèrent avec eux.  
  
" - Ca y'est James, ton fou rire est passé ? " Lui demanda sarcastiquement sa sœur.  
  
" - Oui, oui, ça va mieux ! " Répondit James avec un air très sérieux... même trop sérieux...qui démentait le contraire.  
  
Lily, elle s'était légèrement renfrognée en le voyant arriver. Le discours de Sirius et de Vianasylla à propos de James et elle, résonnait encore dans sa tête et continuait à l'exaspérer... Et à quelque peu la tourmenter aussi...  
  
" - Et bien, et bien, Lily ? Tu as l'air bien rêveuse ce soir ! " Lui dit Séverina en passant sa main devant ses yeux.  
  
" - A quoi rêvais-tu ainsi, petite Tigresse ? " Lui demanda malicieusement Sirius.  
  
La jeune fille le gratifia d'un regard meurtrier.  
  
" - Pas à ce que tu penses !! " S'écria-t-elle.  
  
" - Et es-tu sûre que je pensais à ce que tu pensais que je pensais ? " Reprit Sirius en adossant son dos nonchalement sur sa chaise.  
  
Lily le regarda une minute perplexe, puis elle leva les yeux au ciel et il reçut une serviette en pleine figure.  
  
" - Idiot ! " Grogna-t-elle. Mais elle avait du mal à dissimuler un sourire.  
  
" - Alors, à quoi rêvais-tu ? " Dit Sirius en revenant à la charge.  
  
James éclata d'un rire cynique.  
  
" - Ah mon avis, " Dit-il d'une voix acerbe, " Elle ne devait pas rêver à quelque chose de bien intéressant... Sûrement à sa prochaine note au devoir d'enchantement ? Ou d'herbologie peut-être ? "  
  
Vianasylla soupira bruyamment et se laissa tomber la tête entre les mains, découragée. Sirius lui tapota le dos avec compassion.  
Le regard que Lily envoya à James était indescriptible : c'était un mélange de colère, d'exaspération, d'envie de meurtre et... de déception ?  
  
" - Il y en a assez, Potter ! " S'exclama-t-elle, " Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu ainsi contre moi ? Je ne t'ai rien dit ou fait ce soir ! "  
  
" - Justement... C'est peut-être ce qu'il te reproche ! " Lui dit narquoisement Sirius.  
  
La jeune fille préféra l'ignorer.  
  
" - Et de plus, cela prouve une nouvelle fois que tu ne me connais pas ! Je ne pense pas à longueur de journée à mes notes et à mon travail ! Et pour ton information, tu veux savoir à quoi je rêvais ? Je rêvais de quelqu'un, et ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'était sûrement pas toi ! "  
  
James la fixa, et il ne répondit pas ou s'il en avait eut l'intention, il n'en eut pas le temps car...  
  
" - Allons, allons ! Vous n'allez pas encore vous disputer tous les deux ! " S'exclama un grand garçon noir, un badge de préfet épinglé sur sa robe.  
  
" - Oh, bonjour Mustafa ! " S'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps, trop heureux d'interrompre une nouvelle dispute entre James et Lily.  
  
" - Bonjour tout le monde ! " Répondit le garçon en s'inclinant avec élégance, " Et bonjour Melle la Préfète ! " Fit-il en faisant un baise-main à Lily, ce qui la dérida aussitôt.  
  
En effet, Lily, cette année, avait été choisie comme Préfète de Gryffondor, et son partenaire était l'africain Mustafa Baniki.  
  
" - Puis-je me joindre à vous ? " Demanda-t-il avec une politesse exagérée.  
  
" - Mais bien sûr ! " S'exclama aussitôt Séverina. " Dan et Jack ne sont pas avec toi ? "  
  
" - Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver... "  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car la jeune fille lui posa tout de suite la question qu'elle réservait à tous ceux qui lui adressaient la parole depuis quelques temps.  
  
" - Alors, dis-moi Mustafa, avec qui vas-tu au bal. "  
  
Le jeune homme lui fit aussitôt un large sourire.  
  
" - Avec Maïla, bien sûr ! "  
  
" - On s'en serait douté ! " Fit Lily à l'adresse de Séverina, " Ce n'était même pas la peine de poser la question ! Tu sais très bien que Mustafa sort avec Maïla Balika depuis presque quatre ans à présent ! "  
  
" - Oups ! Désolée, un réflexe ! " Fit Séverina, rouge de confusion.  
  
Mais cela sembla plutôt amuser le jeune homme qui était en face d'elle. A ce moment-là, deux autres garçons arrivèrent : Dan McKinnon et... Jack Prewett.  
  
'Jack Prewett' James fit la grimace en le voyant saluer Lily avec un air charmeur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle irait au bal avec ce garçon. Mais... En quoi cela le gênait-il ? 'Ben oui, quoi ! Je m'en moque d' avec qui va ou ne va pas Lily pour le bal. Non ?' Mais qu'est-ce que se passait-il en lui ? Pourquoi, à ce moment précis, avait-il envie de les étrangler tous les deux, Jack et elle ? Pourquoi avait-il cette bouffée de colère ? Et pourquoi ces mots : 'Je rêvais de quelqu'un, et ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'était sûrement pas toi !' N'arrêtaient-ils pas de résonner dans sa tête ?  
  
Il se renfrogna encore plus lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme en question s'asseoir à côté de Lily, et de voir celle-ci se mettre à rire...  
Pendant tout le reste du repas, il écouta d'une oreille distraite les conversations du groupe, et ne prit pas une seule fois la parole. Sans trop bien savoir pourquoi, il ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin à Lily, comme si un aimant avait été posé sur elle, dans ses cheveux auburn... ou peut-être dans son regard vert qui ressemblait à deux émeraudes posées sur du satin blanc... STOP !!! 'Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer exactement à quoi je pouvais bien être en train de penser ? Houou ! C'est Evans ! Ok? EVANS !!! Et arrêtez de me déranger avec ça, merci !'  
  
Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas que deux personnes observaient son manège depuis un bon moment... Et elles semblaient étrangement satisfaites.  
  
  
****************************  
  
  
Le feu brûlait encore dans la cheminée, la salle commune était silencieuse... Hmmm... C'était l'heure du meeting secret des deux agents infiltrés : Sirius Black (" Mister Sirius Black, please ! ") et de Vianasylla Potter, (" Hum, agent Viana 007, ça me convient mieux, merci ! ")  
Enfin bref ! Ils s'étaient tous les deux assis face à face à leur table habituelle, dans un coin isolé de la salle.  
  
" - Alors, bilan de la journée " Commença Vianasylla, " Lily est en rogne contre ce que nous lui avons dit ce soir, mais ça a eu l'air de lui faire travailler les méninges car elle avait l'air très très pensive pendant le repas. "  
  
" - Hmm... " Ajouta Sirius, " Et James, avait l'air d'être énormément jaloux pendant le repas, tu as vu comment il la regardait ? "  
  
" - Oui, " Répondit Vianasylla, " Je pense que nous avons eu raison d'inviter Jack Prewett et ses amis à se joindre à nous pour dîner, nous avons eu une idée de génie ! "  
  
" - Correction : j'ai eu une idée de génie ! " Déclara Sirius avec importance.  
  
" - Non, " Insista Vianasylla, " Nous avons eu une idée de génie ! "  
  
" - C'est moi qui l'ai trouvée, je te signale ! " S'indigna Sirius.  
  
" - Mais nous l'avons tous les deux menée à exécution ! " S'écria Vianasylla, outrée.  
  
" - Bon, ok, ok ! Siiii tu veux ! On ne va pas se chamailler pour ça, n'est-ce pas Viana Jolie ? " Et il lui fit un sourire charmeur.  
  
Viana toussota pour reprendre contenance.  
  
" - Arrête Sirius, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! "  
  
" - Arrêter quoi ? " Fit Sirius, toujours sur le même ton.  
  
Vianasylla préféra l'ignorer et changea brusquement de sujet.  
  
" - En tout cas, pour le bilan de la journée, tous nos plans ont à peu près marché : on a fait marcher James en se faisant passer pour un couple, on a fait un grand discours rempli de morale à Lily (ce qui a eu l'air de marcher) Ensuite... "  
  
" - On s'est embrassé... " Glissa Sirius.  
  
Viana rosit et essaya de continuer son énumération :  
  
" - On a donc invité Jack Prewett... "  
  
" - On s'est embrassé... "  
  
" - On a continué notre petite comédie pendant le dîner. "  
  
" - On s'est embrassé... "  
  
" - Et... Tu as de nouveaux plans pour demain ? "  
  
Sirius eut un sourire quelque peu coquin.  
  
" - S'embrasser encore ? "  
  
En réponse à ça, il eut le droit à une claque dans la figure.  
  
" - Tu ne pourrais pas être sérieux au moins une fois dans ta vie, Black ? "  
  
" - Mais j'étais sérieux ! " S'exclama Sirius, faussement vexé.  
  
" - SIRIUS !!! "  
  
" - Arrête, tu vas réveiller les autres. "  
  
" - Je m'en moque. "  
  
" - Ce n'est pas bien ça ! "  
  
Viana leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
" - Bon " Fit-elle impatientée, " As-tu des idées pour demain, oui ou non ? "  
  
" - Demain ? Non, je n'ai pas d'idées : je pense qu'il faut continuer comme aujourd'hui, on est sur la bonne voie... Par contre... j'ai d'autres idées pour le bal... "  
  
Et il s'approcha de son oreille pour les lui murmurer.  
  
" - Pas mal comme idées ! " Fit Viana lorsqu'il eut fini.  
  
" - Alors ? "  
  
" - C'est adopté ! "  
  
" - Très bien. "  
  
Viansylla commença à se lever et se diriger vers son dortoir.  
  
" - Attends ! " S'écria Sirius.  
  
Vianasylla se retourna vers lui, un sourcil levé.  
  
" - Tu ne me fais pas un p'tit bisou pour me souhaiter " Bonne Nuit " ? "  
  
Il reçut une chaussette roulée en boule dans la figure.  
  
" - Bonne nuit, Black ! " Lui dit séchement la jeune fille avant de monter l'escalier.  
  
" - Bonne Nuit, Viana jolie ! " S'écria joyeusement Sirius dans son dos, " Et merci pour ta chaussette-cadeau !! "  
  
Vianasylla ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire alors qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre.  
  
  
Fin du chapitre 3 !!!  
  
  
**************************  
  
Réponses aux rewievs :  
  
Shinji, Leni, Ccilia : Merci beaucoup ! ^__^ Voilà la suite ! ;-))  
  
Bayram : Et oui, pour James, ça commence un peu à pointer le bout de son nez... Et Sirius et Vianasylla ne sont pas prêt à s'arrêter là dans leur plan ! ^__^ Ben, voilà la suite !!  
  
Lyra : :))) Ben tu vois, ça y'est, j'ai écrit le nouveau chapitre !!! J'espère qu'il va te plaire autant que l'autre ! ^__^ En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait très très plaisir !  
  
Chloé : Moi aussi j'adore les love/hate, la preuve ! ^____^ lol Et oui, bien sûr que les amis de James et Lily ont raison ! D'ailleurs, ils sont prêts à tout pour leur prouver !! ^___^ Moi aussi je suis impatiente d'écrire le bal ! Normalement c'est au prochain chapitre... Mais je suis surtout impatiente d'écrire les vacances !! ^__^ Pour ce qui est de s'ils vont s'engueuler ou pas, tu verras bien ! ;-) Ah James, Ah Lily !! Ils sont énervants de ne pas vouloir faire d'efforts, hein ? lol ^__^ Pour ce qui est de " The Boy Who Loved Lily ", je ne vais pas le laisser tomber pour autant, ne t'inquiète pas ! ;-))  
  
Lily : Ben je continue ! :))) J'espère que tu auras autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que le précédent !!!  
  
Hermichoco ( !!!!) : Merci de m'avoir laissé un rewiev !!! C'est vrai, tu trouves que c'est vraiment bien ? (ta fic est quand même mieux !! :))) Et oui ! J'ai mis Vianasylla, et j'ai même mis les Baniki !! lol Je ne peux pas me séparer de tous ces persos, c'est plus fort que moi ! lol Ah, dans ce chapitre, les amis de James et Lily en remette un paquet de 'La haine est proche de l'amour' ! lol Alors, voilà la suite, et j'espère vraiment vraiment qu'elle t'a plu !!!  
  
  
Encore merci à tous !!!! 


	4. La plus belle pour aller danseeeeeeeeer ...

Merci pour tous les supers gentils petits messages que vous m'avez envoyés !!!! ^___^  
Voici le nouveau chapitre, avec ce que vous attendiez tous : le bal !!!  
J'espère vraiment mais vraiment que ça va vous plaire !  
Bisous  
Kamala  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4 : Ce soir je serais la plus belle pour aller danseeeeer !!!  
  
  
" - Euh, dis Sirius, on peut savoir pourquoi tu dors avec une chaussette roulée en boule sous ton oreiller ? " Lui demanda Rémus, le matin de Noël, d'un ton narquois.  
  
Sirius, qui était encore allongé dans son lit, se leva d'un bond et arracha la chaussette des mains de Rémus qui était secoué d'un fou rire.  
  
" - Hé ! Mais je la connais cette chaussette ! C'est celle de ma sœur !! " S'écria James en la montrant du doigt.  
  
Sirius prit une teinte légerement rosée et cacha rapidement la petite chaussette blanche avec des minuscules fleurs rouges sous son oreiller.  
  
" - Même pas vrai d'abord ! " Grommela-t-il.  
  
Mais cela ne fit que redoubler le rire de ses trois amis.  
  
"- Bon, vous avez fini de rire, oui ? " S'exclama Sirius, vexé, " On n'a même pas commencé à ouvrir les cadeaux en plus !!! "  
  
" - Ah, ça, c'est vrai ! " Constata Rémus. Puis, il claqua soudainement ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, " Alors, allons-y !! "  
  
Et les quatre garçons, comme des enfants de quatre ans, se précipitèrent sur les piles de paquets cadeaux posés aux pieds de leurs lits.  
James, commença à déballer les cadeaux offerts par ses amis. Sirius lui avait envoyé... un chapeau de sorcier rouge et or éclatant criant et chantant à tout-va " GRYFFONDOR, TOUS EN OR !!! SERPENTARD, TOUS DES NULLARDS !!! " dès qu'on le mettait sur la tête.  
  
" - Je ne crois pas que je pourrais mettre ça tous les jours !! " Fit remarquer James en éclatant de rire après avoir essayé deux ou trois fois le chapeau.  
  
" - Pourquoi ? " Fit Sirius avec un air innocent, " Il ne dit pourtant que la vérité ce chapeau !! " Et il enroula autour de son cou l'écharpe d'or des " Frelons de Wimbourne " (son équipe de Quidditch préférée) que James lui avait offert.  
  
James continua d'ouvrir ses cadeaux : un livre sur la métamorphose de Rémus, un ensemble de bonbons sorciers de la part de Peter (il avait offert la même chose à tout le monde) et, de la part de sa sœur...  
  
" - Wahou !!! " S'exclama Sirius, " C'est qui qui t'a envoyé ce kit pour nettoyer son balai de Quidditch ? "  
  
" - Vianasylla. " Répondit James, trop estomaqué pour en dire plus.  
  
Les trois compères fixèrent le cadeau avec des yeux ronds.  
  
" - Ben qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à ta sœur ? " Demanda Peter. " Normalement elle... elle t'offre toujours des livres ennuyeux à mourir. "  
  
" - Ouais, il faudrait peut-être l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour vérifier si elle n'est pas malade !! " Commenta Sirius d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre.  
  
" - Je ne sais pas si elle est malade, mais en tout cas, ces derniers temps, elle n'est plus la même. " Dit James, puis, il posa ses yeux sur Sirius. " Je me demande bien pourquoi ! " Et il lui fit un clin d'œil coquin.  
  
Sirius rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, mais haussa les épaules pour reprendre contenance.  
  
" - Oui, je me demande bien pourquoi, moi aussi ! " Dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché, mais il se pétrifia sur place lorsqu'il ouvrit le cadeau que lui envoyait la jeune fille. Depuis toujours, comme il était le meilleur ami de son frère, Vianasylla lui offrait toujours un cadeau pour Noël, mais c'était toujours banal. Mais là...  
  
" - Hé !! " S'exclama James, " Qui est-ce qui t'a envoyé ce livre complet sur l'équipe des " Frelon de Wimbourne ?? "  
  
" - Ta... Ta sœur ! " Balbutia Sirius.  
  
Un sourire narquois élargit les lèvres de James, de même pour Remus.  
  
" - Quoi ? " S'exclama Sirius, exaspéré, " Qu'avez-vous à me regarder comme ça ? "  
  
" - Oh rien ! Rien de rien ! " S'exclama James d'un air plein de sous-entendu, " C'est juste que... C'est un très joli cadeau que t'a offert ma sœur ! Elle est gentille, même très gentille avec toi ! "  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils en voyant que ses amis se retenaient tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire et, après avoir haussé les épaules, se plongea dans son nouveau livre.  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
" - Ooooooh, Viana !!! " S'exclama Lily de la salle de bain, " l'ensemble que tu m'as offert est tout simplement adooooorable !!! "  
  
Et la jeune fille rousse, apparut dans un ensemble constitué d'une jupe courte en velours de couleur émeraude, et d'un chemisier assorti sur lequel était brodé un très beau lys blanc.  
  
" - Wahoo ! " S'exclama Séverina, " Lily, cet ensemble te va à ravir ! Tu es adorable dedans ! En plus, cette couleur fait ressortir tes yeux qui sont splendides !! "  
  
Lily éclata de rire.  
  
" - Arrête, Sév ! Tu me fais rougir !! "  
  
" - Pourtant, elle ne dit que la vérité ! " S'exclama Vianasylla, puis, elle ajouta d'une voix malicieuse, " J'espère que tu mettras ces habits à la maison pour le repas de Noël de demain ! Je veux que tu fasses tomber mon frère à la renverse ! "  
  
Lily fit la moue.  
  
" - Ne me parle pas de ton frère ! " Grogna-t-elle, " Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'amuserais à séduire un type que je ne peux pas voir en peinture !! "  
  
Ses deux amies levèrent les yeux au ciel et haussèrent les épaules.  
  
" - En tout cas, Lily, merci beaucoup pour ton cadeau, il est magnifique, lui aussi ! " S'exclama Vianasylla en s'extasiant devant la robe rouge que lui avait offerte Lily.  
  
" - Oui, " Dit Lily, " De quoi faire tomber Sirius à la renverse ! " Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
  
Vianasylla prit soudainement une teinte rosée.  
  
" - N'empêche, " Dit Séverina, " Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse un jour t'offrir un cadeau comme ça ! "  
  
La jeune fille brune rougit encore plus et prit sur ses genoux un petit coffret noir ouvert et dans lequel on pouvait voir une très jolie chaîne en argent avec un médaillon sur lequel était gravé " Viana "  
  
" - Ca se voit que c'est le grand amour ! " Déclara malicieusement Lily.  
  
Vianasylla ne répondit pas, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Lui avait-il offert ce cadeau pour... 'Pour le plan' ou parce qu'il... qu'il... Elle ferma les yeux et se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Tout était si flou, si troublant ! Depuis le début de la mission spéciale Jame/Lily, ses relations avaient changé  
avec Sirius, ou du moins... Ses idées sur lui avaient changé. Elle n'arrivait plus à le mépriser comme avant, une certaine complicité était née entre eux-deux et... Elle n'arrivait pas à enlever de sa tête le moment où il lui avait demandé d'aller au bal avec lui et... Ce baiser, ce baiser !!! Comment pouvait-elle l'oublier ? Etait-il sérieux ou...  
  
" - HOUOUUUUUU !!! Viaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!! "  
  
Elle sursauta, et vit Lily et Séverina la fixer.  
  
" - Que... Quoi ? " Bégaya-t-elle.  
  
" - J'étais en train de te remercier pour ton cadeau ! " S'écria Séverina en lui montrant une jolie montre en argent très fantaisie.  
  
Vianasylla lui sourit, et écouta leur conversation, un peu distraite.  
  
'Sirius... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?'  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
Les garçons étaient tous attablés devant leur petit-déjeuner lorsque les trois filles arrivèrent.  
  
" - Bonjour, très chères damoiselles ! " S'exclama aussitôt Sirius d'un ton très chevalier.  
  
" - Bonjour, bonjour, très cher damoiseau ! " Lui répondit Vianasylla en gloussant légèrement et toujours toute rose.  
  
Lily roula des yeux et s'assit à côté de Rémus, suivie de près par Séverina. Sirius, lui, attira Vianasylla près de lui, la faisant presque asseoir sur ses genoux.  
  
" - Dis donc, Viana Jolie, merci pour ton sublissime cadeau ! " Lui dit-il d'un ton séducteur.  
  
" - Pareil pour toi, " Lui répondit Vianasylla, gênée et surtout agacée, en tripotant distraitement le collier qu'il lui avait offert.  
  
" - Arrêtez un peu de roucouler, vous deux ! " S'exclama James narquoisement, " Vous nous mettez mal à l'aise à force ! "  
  
Sirius lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
" - Peut-être, Jamesie, mais tu ferais mieux de faire comme nous ! "  
  
Et il lui fit un clin d'œil, non sans avoir jeté un regard en coin à Lily. James soupira bruyamment et lui décocha un regard plus que noir. Lily, elle, claqua ses couverts sur la table et se leva.  
  
" - Désolée, " Dit-elle, " Mais j'en ai assez d'entendre toutes ses idioties, ça fait des semaines que ça dure !! "  
  
" - Mais tu n'as pas fini ton... " Commença Séverina.  
  
" - Je n'ai pas faim ! " Répliqua séchement Lily, et, tournant les talons, elle sortit de la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées.  
  
Tout le monde la regarda partir, complétement abasourdi.  
  
" - Ca n'arrive pas souvent, " Dit James, " Mais pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Evans, il y en a un peu assez de tous ces petits sous-entendus à longueur de journée ! Alors, stop, merci ! "  
  
Vianasylla se mordit les lèvres en se dégageant un peu de Sirius, et plongea le nez dans son assiette.  
  
" - Mais voyons Cornedrue ! " S'exclama joyeusement Sirius, " Ne te vexe pas, mon pote ! "  
  
Et, d'une façon tout à fait étrange, James réagit tout à fait comme Lily : il claqua ses couverts sur la table et sortit de la Grande Salle, l'air visiblement exaspéré et énervé.  
Dès qu'il fut hors de vu, Vianasylla dégagea le bras de Sirius qui était toujours autour de ses épaules.  
  
" - Je crois qu'on en fait un peu trop, tout ce qu'on est arrivé à faire, c'est l'effet inverse de nos attentes ! "  
  
" - Je ne suis pas d'accord ! " Dit Sirius sans perdre sa bonne humeur, " Je pense qu'au contraire, les choses avancent progressivement ! Vous n'avez pas remarqué que nos deux chers amis ne se disputent plus depuis tout ce temps? Vous n'avez pas remarqué que tous deux commencent à être en accord ? On n'arrête pas de les embêter et d'en faire trop, mais du coup, ils oublient toute animosité entre eux ! "  
  
Vianasylla se mordit les lèvres, et Rémus eut un sourire narquois.  
  
" - Pas mal comme idée ! " Déclara-t-il. " Et en plus... Ca marche à ton avantage ! "  
  
Et sur ces mots, Lunard jeta un coup d'œil explicite vers Vianasylla.  
  
" - Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler ! " S'exclama Sirius, les joues légèrements rosées.  
  
Vianasylla, le nez plongé dans son assiette, restait obstinément muette, et Séverina avait éclaté de rire. Rémus, lui, restait impassible. Un ange passa...  
  
" - Vous savez où est-ce qu'ils sont tous les deux passés ? " S'écria soudainement Vianasylla.  
  
" - Qui ? " Démanda Peter.  
  
" - Ben, Lily et James ! "  
  
Sirius reprit aussitôt du poil de la bête et prit son air de conspirateur.  
  
" - Hmmm ! Ils sont tous les deux partis... Peut-être sont-ils ensemble ? "  
  
Vianasylla fit une moue sceptique.  
  
" - Il ne faut quand même pas espérer si tôt ! "  
  
" - Oui, " Répliqua Sirius, " Mais restons optimistes ! Cette histoire avance, je vous l'affirme ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! "  
  
" - Oui, bien sûr, " Dit Rémus innocemment, " Exatement comme Viana et toi ! "  
  
En réponse à cela, il reçut deux serviettes dans la figure.  
  
" - En tout cas, " Dit Séverina, " Nous verrons bien comment les choses évoluent pendant le bal de ce soir ! "  
  
" - Et pendant les vacances ! " S'écrièrent Sirius et Vianasylla en même temps.  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
Vianasylla et Séverina retrouvèrent Lily quelques temps plus tard à la bibliothèque et elles l'entraînèrent de force dans le parc (" Tu ne vas quand même pas passer la journée dans cette salle poussiéreuse alors que dehors il fait beau et qu'en plus il a neigé !!! ")  
Sirius, Rémus et Peter n'avaient pas eu de mal pour retrouver James qui se défoulait tout seul sur son balai au stade de Quidditch.  
  
Tous se retrouvèrent au bord du lac, tout à fait par hasard, et une bataille de boules de neige spectaculaire s'engagea entre la bande des garçons et celle des filles. L'après-midi fut donc remplie d'éclats de rire et de jeux. Pourtant, James et Lily continuèrent obstinèment à s'ignorer au grand déplaisir de Sirius et Vianasylla. Vers cinq heures de l'après-midi, les filles laissèrent les garçons pour aller se préparer.  
  
" - Si tôt ? " Grommela James.  
  
" - Ben oui ! " Fit Sirius d'un ton connaisseur, " Tu connais les filles, voyons ! Elles vont se préparer pendant des heures ! Je t'explique : d'abord elles vont chercher pendant une éternité une idée pour se coiffer. Lorsqu'elles auront trouvé, elles mettront un bon quart d'heure à accomplir leur tâche, puis ce sera le même tour pour le maquillage, et ainsi de suite ! Tu vois le topo ? "  
  
James fit une légère grimace.  
  
" - Ces filles, alors ! "  
  
Rémus éclata de rire.  
  
" - Tu dis ça, James, mais après, pourtant, tu es bien content du résultat ! "  
  
James haussa les épaules.  
  
" - De toute façon, " Dit-il d'un ton maussade, " Je m'en moque, je n'aurais personne à attendre ! "  
  
Trois paires d'yeux écarquillés se fixèrent sur lui.  
  
" - Comment ça ? " S'étonna Sirius, " Tu n'as pas de cavalière ? "  
  
James, s'efforçant de prendre un air décontracté, fit signe que non.  
  
" - Chouette, alors ! " S'exclama Peter, " Je ne serais pas le seul ! "  
  
Rémus et Sirius lui lancèrent un regard très très noir.  
  
" - Ben quoi ? "  
  
" - On va faire une bataille de cartes explosives ? " Fit soudain James pour changer de sujet.  
  
" - Ok " Répondirent les autres.  
  
  
************************  
  
  
" - Mon Dieu ! Je suis nerveuse ! Mais que je suis nerveuse ! " S'exclama Vianasylla en essayant désespérèment d'attacher le nœud de sa robe dans le dos.  
  
Lily éclata de rire et le fit à sa place.  
  
" - Calme-toi, Viana, tout ira très bien ! " Fit-elle calmement.  
  
" - Tu... tu crois ? " Reprit Vianasylla, " Après tout, oui, tu as raison, je n'ai aucune raison de paniquer ! Je connais Sirius depuis longtemps et puis... "  
  
Séverina, qui se mettait des boucles d'oreilles devant sa glace, leva les yeux au ciel, sourire aux lèvres. Cela devait faire une bonne demi-heure, voir même plus, que Vianasylla répétait sans cesse la même chose.  
  
" - Et vous, les filles, vous n'êtes pas nerveuses ? " Demanda soudainement la jeune fille brune.  
  
" - Non, ça va, " Répondit Séverina, " J'y vais avec Dan en tant qu'amie, rien de plus (et ça ne pourrait pas être autrement !) Donc, je n'ai aucune raison d'être nerveuse ! "  
  
" - Et moi, idem ! " Fit Lily.  
  
Vianasylla allait répliquer qu'elle c'était la même chose, qu'elle n'y allait avec Sirius qu'en tant qu'amie, mais elle se retint à temps, se souvenant du plan. Se mordant les lèvres, elle s'attaqua à ses cheveux, légérement tremblante, et cette question lui vint à l'esprit :  
  
Y allait-elle vraiment avec Sirius qu'en tant qu'amie ?  
  
Et elle se surprit à penser et espérer le contraire...  
  
'Je crois que je deviens complètement folle avec ces histoires...'  
  
  
**************************  
  
Les garçons attendaient leurs cavalières dans la salle commune. Rémus était dans une robe gris clair, de la même couleur que ses yeux, de même pour Sirius qui était dans une robe de velours noir, et que James qui était dans une robe couleur chocolat brodée d'or. Peter, lui, était dans une robe couleur jaune canari avec des petits pois rouges.  
  
" - Franchement, je ne sais pas où est-ce que ma mère a pu dénicher ça ! Elle dit que ça vient de l'oncle Alsème, vous vous rendez-compte ? Ce type a au moins 64 ans !! " Gémit le garçon grassouillet.  
  
Ses amis se moquèrent de lui gentiment.  
  
" - Et bien, et bien Sirius ! " S'exclama Rémus en voyant Sirius se ronger les ongles, " Tu es nerveux ? "  
  
" - Non, non ! " S'exclama rapidement Sirius, " Pas du tout ! C'est juste que... elle met du temps à arriver, c'est tout ! "  
  
" - Ouais, ouais " Fit James d'un ton sceptique et taquin, " On te croit ! "  
  
" - Mais ! " Commença Sirius, " C'est vrai ! Je... "  
  
Mais il fut coupé net dans son élan. En haut de l'escalier qui conduisait aux dortoirs, trois magnifiques jeunes filles venaient d'apparaître. Vianasylla portait une ravissante robe rouge pastel légèrement décolletée. Elle avait laissé libres ses cheveux noirs et les avait soigneusement bouclés. Et, autour du cou, elle portait le collier que lui avait offert Sirius le matin même.  
  
Séverina, elle, portait une robe orangée et avait relevé ses cheveux blonds roux en chignon. Elle avait orné ses poignets de bracelets et son cou d'un collier d'or.  
  
Et Lily... Etait tout simplement divine ! Elle portait une robe blanche, vaporeuse comme celle de Vianasylla, et en voile. Ses cheveux auburn, tombant en cascade dans son dos étaient ornés d'une couronne de lys et, en guise de bijou, elle ne portait qu'un simple collier en perles de nacre.  
  
Sirius était pétrifié sur place, la bouche béante. Ce ne fut que lorsque Vianasylla montra quelques signes d'impatience qu'il sembla tout à coup revenir à la réalité, et, nerveusement, il alla prendre le bras de sa cavalière.  
  
" - Tu es très... Jolie comme ça... Enfin, tu vois... Ta robe et tout ça... " Bégaya-t-il maladroitement.  
  
" - C'est bien la première fois que je vois Sirius comme ça devant une fille ! " S'exclama Rémus.  
  
Séverina et Lily, qui les avaient rejoints en attendant leurs cavaliers, éclatèrent de rire. James, lui, ne réagit pas. C'était même à se demander s'il avait entendu quelque chose. Il semblait, tout à coup, étrangement muet et même paralysé. Il ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn qui était devant lui. Pourquoi lui semblait-elle soudainement aussi belle ? Pourquoi lui faisait-elle penser à un ange ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il la voyait pour la première fois ?  
  
" - HOUUUUHOUUUU !!!! Jaaaaaaaames !!! "  
  
Le jeune homme sursauta. Rémus le regardait d'un air amusé, et Lily avait haussé un sourcil, incrédule.  
  
" - Séverina était en train de te poser une question. " Lui dit tranquillement Peter.  
  
" - Ah ? Euh... Pardon, excuse-moi Séverina. "  
  
" - Ce n'est pas grave ! " Le rassura la jeune fille, " Je te demandais juste si tu attendais ta cavalière ici ou si elle était dans une autre maison ? "  
  
James pâlit. Il savait que Lily le regardait de ce regard perçant dont elle avait le secret, et qu'elle était prête à rire dès qu'elle entendrait la réponse. Rémus l'encouragea du regard.  
  
" - Je... Je n'ai pas de cavalière. " Bégaya-t-il, honteux.  
  
Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, Lily éclata d'un rire vicotorieux.  
  
" - Je le savais, je le savais ! " S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.  
  
James se mordit les lèvres. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait si mal ?  
  
" - Arrête ! " S'écria-t-il, de nouveau énervé.  
  
" - Et toi qui étais prêt à te moquer de moi si je n'avais pas de cavalier ! " Fit-elle, ironique. " J'ai bien ma vengeance aujourd'hui ! "  
  
Vianasylla et Sirius les avaient rejoints depuis un petit moment, et semblaient assez embarrassés de la situation.  
  
" - Cette robe te grossit ! " Lança bêtement James pour la couper. C'était la première fois qu'il ne pensait pas à une des méchancetés qu'il lui envoyait.  
  
" - Ah bon ? Moi je ne trouve pas ! " Fit une voix derrière eux.  
  
C'était Jack Prewett suivi de Dan McKinnon. Le sourire moqueur de Lily devint alors radieux. James sentit la colère le submerger. Alors que le cavalier de la jeune fille la complimentait sur sa robe et tout le reste, James s'exclama.  
  
" - Comment Jack ? Tu n'as pas remarqué ? "  
  
" - Quoi ? " Fit Jack plutôt perplexe.  
  
" - Ben là ! " S'exclama James en attrapant un coin de la robe de Lily et en désignant un point imaginaire sur le tissu.  
  
" - Quoi là ? "  
  
" - Il y a une tâche ! " S'exclama James d'un ton dramatique. " Et là ! Il y a un accro ! Et là... "  
  
Et il fit ensuite toute une énumération des défauts imaginaires de la robe de Lily.  
  
" - CA SUFFIT !!! " Hurla la jeune fille.  
  
Jack, voyant que sa cavalière allait sérieusement s'énerver, lui prit le bras galamment et lui proposa de descendre dans le hall.  
  
" - OUI ! " S'exclama Lily. Elle se retourna vers son partenaire et son expression se radoucit aussitôt. " Désolée " Fit-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux, " Oui, je veux bien descendre, ce serait avec plaisir ! (" pourneplusvoircetidiot ! "Marmonna-t-elle) "  
  
Elle dit à une Vianasylla désemparée qu'elle la verrait plus tard et sortit de la salle commune avec Jack Prewett, ainsi que Séverina et Dan McKinon qui, jusque là, étaient restés muets (ils avaient préféré)  
  
" - Ahlala ! Mon pauvre James ! Tu t'y prends mal ! " Fit Sirius d'un air faussement désolé et en lui tapant l'épaule.  
  
" - Oh ! Toi, ne recommence pas ! " S'écria furieusement James.  
  
Vianasylla soupira bruyamment et tandis que Rémus allait à l'encontre de d'Arabella, sa cavalière, ils se décidèrent, eux aussi, à descendre vers la Grande Salle.  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Vianasylla tenait toujours le bras de Sirius, qui, à présent décontracté, parlait avec James et Rémus. Elle lança un regard en biais à Arabella, qui prenait par à la conversation des trois garçons (Peter restait muet, ne sachant pas que dire) Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être belle avec ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés, contrastant avec des yeux d'un noir jai... Avec cette robe bleu azur qui s'unissait à celle de Rémus... Elle soupira, légèrement complexée. Sirius se tourna vers elle et lui fit un large sourire. Sans savoir pourquoi, son cœur fit un bond phénoménal dans sa poitrine.  
  
" - Tout va bien Viana Jolie ? " Lui demanda-t-il.  
  
Elle acquiesça, la gorges étrangement serrée.  
  
" - Etes-vous prête à montrer votre beauté au beau monde, ma Lady ? " Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton séducteur alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le Grand Hall.  
  
Vianasylla rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
" - Non, pas du tout. " Dit-elle à voix basse.  
  
Sirius lui serra un peu plus le bras.  
  
" - Ne t'inquiète pas, " Lui dit-il plus doucement, " Tout ira bien. " Puis, après avoi légèrement hésité, il lui dit d'un ton étrange, " Tu es sublime. "  
  
Elle lui sourit.  
  
" - Merci, " Murmura-t-elle, " Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! "  
  
Ce fut au tour de Sirius de rougir.  
  
" - Vous saviez que vous étiez trop chou, tous les deux ? " Leur demanda Rémus qui les regardait depuis un instant.  
  
Arabella sourit.  
  
" - Vous êtes tout simplement adorables ! "  
  
" - Mais arrêtez ! " S'exclama soudainement James, " Vous voulez vraiment qu'ils se transforment en écrevisses grillées tous les deux ? "  
  
" - Hé !! " S'exclamèrent Viana et Sirius, offensés.  
  
Et ce fut dans un éclat de rire que le petit groupe entra dans la Grande Salle qui avait été magnifiquement décorée.  
  
Lily et Séverina étaient déjà assises à la table des Gryffondor, et étaient en pleine conversation avec leurs partenaires respectifs. Vianasylla hâta le pas pour aller les rejoindre et entraîna le pauvre Sirius avec elle. Rémus et Arabella s'installèrent avec eux et et prirent tout de suite part à la conversation d'une façon tout à fait naturelle. James s'installa un peu plus en retrait, avec Peter qui le suivait comme un petit chien (ou comme un petit rat, comme vous préfèrez) Il ne voulait plus devoir adresser la parole à Lily Evans... A chaque fois, ça tournait au drame. Sans savoir pourquoi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déagréable avec elle, c'était presque automatique !  
  
Il devait bien se rendre compte que ce soir, il avait agi à l'inverse de ce qu'il désirait. C'est vrai, il l'avait vraiment trouvée belle dans cette robe et peut-être, peut-être qu'il aurait voulu lui faire un compliment. Oui, peut-être juste pour être poli, seconduire de manière civilisée (pour une fois) ou tout simplement parce qu'il le pensait et qu'il aimait être franc. Il n'y était pas arrivé. Les mots s'étaient coicés dans sa gorges, et l'effet inverse s'était produit.  
  
'Hé ! Reviens sur terre ! C'est Evans ! E.V.A.N.S ! Tu ne vas pas devenir soudainement gentil avec elle alors que tu ne peux pas la voir en peinture ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à penser qu'elle est jolie ! C'est ta pire ennemie ! Ta rivale officielle et détestée ta...'  
  
James soupira. Tout était si... confus ! Il doutait à présent de ce qu'il avait affirmé pendant des années et des années à ses amis. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que, dans sa robe de Noël, il la trouvait jolie... Non, il fallait bien le dire, elle lui était apparue complètement métamorphosée_une apparition_ splendide...  
  
'La haine est proche de...'  
  
Non ! Non, non et non ! Il s'était juste passé avec Evans ce qui lui serait arrivé avec n'importe quelle fille jolie magnifiquement bien habillée et apprêtée pour un bal ! Point final ! Elle n'en restait pas moins, dans sa robe blache, Lily-la-tigresse, la fille qui l'énerve un point c'est tout. Une Lily-la-Tigresse qu'il n'imaginait pas aussi jolie, c'est tout. Une Lily-la-tigresse qu'il n'imaginait pas aussi splendide et séduisante et... 'Mais stooooooop ! Tu vas arrêter de penser à elle ?'  
  
" - Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaamesiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee !!! "  
  
James sursauta une nouvelle fois et se tourna vers Sirius qui le regardait d'un air incrédule.  
  
" - Tu rêves ? "  
  
" - Non, je réfléchis. "  
  
Lily, à quelques chaises de là, éclata de rire.  
  
" - James qui réfléchit ! Quel... Ouch ! Tu m'as fait mal Viana ! "  
  
Vianasylla lui lança un regard noir. Visiblement, elle venait de donner un coup de pied à son amie pour qu'elle se taise.  
James observa la rousse quelques minutes. Finalement, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'être désagréable et ne pas faire d'effort... 'A moins qu'elle me déteste vraiment !' Cette idée, pour une raison étrange, lui fit assez mal.  
  
" - Alors, Jamesie. " Reprit Sirius pour essayer d'effacer le froid qu'avait jeté l'intervention de Lily. " A ton avis, qui va gagner au prochain match ? Les frelons de Wimbourne ou les Canons de Chudley ? "  
  
Et le dîner continua ainsi : les garçons parlaient de Quidditch, et les filles soit intervenaient dans leur débat, soit continuaient de parler entre elles de choses et d'autre. James avait parfois du mal à se concentrer, Lily Evans continuait légèrement à l'obséder. Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher, parfois, de se poser sur elle, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle l'ignorait totalement.  
  
Enfin, après que le repas ait semblé durer une éternité pour beaucoup, le Professeur Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains pour faire un discours.  
  
" - Voici l'heure de la danse ! " Dit-il joyeusement, " Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : amusez-vous bien, et passez une très bonne soirée ! "  
  
" - Ca fait pas une chose, ça fait deux ! " Fit Sirius en comptant sur ses doigts.  
  
Vianasylla lui donna un coup de coude (" Arrête de dire des bêtises ! ")  
  
" - Bien " Continua le professeur Dumbledore, " A présent, laissons place au célèbre groupe de musique : les " Red Freaks and Chili Monsters "  
  
Deux hommes et deux femmes montèrent sur l'estrade : les deux hommes étaient habillés d'habits rapiécés jaunes, et s'étaient peints le visage entièrement en gris, avec des fausses dents longues sur lesquelles coulait un faux filet de sang. Les deux femmes, elles, étaient habillées de robes rouges très extravagantes, avec une multitude de fentes. Elles avaient graissé légèrement leurs longs cheveux noirs, et avaient peint leur visage en blanc, seuls leurs yeux étaient maquillés exagérament de noir, faisant contraste avec tout le reste.  
  
" - Chouette ! C'est mon groupe préféré ! " S'exclama Arabella et elle entraîna Rémus avec elle alors que les musiciens commençaient à jouer dans un rythme endiablé.  
  
Comme la piste de danse commençait à se remplir, le petit groupe de Gryffondor perdit vite de vue les deux danseurs. Dan invita à son tour Séverina, et Jack et Lily ne tardèrent pas à les imiter.  
  
Vianasylla, restée seule, lança un coup d'œil timide à Sirius qui était toujours en pleine conversation avec James et Peter. Dépitée, elle se servit un nouveau verre de jus de citrouille et regarda d'un œil morne les autres couples danser. Et dire qu'elle attendait cette soirée depuis des mois et des mois, et dire qu'elle espérait... Non, elle ne préférait pas dire ce qu'elle espérait.  
  
Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, et elle entendit les musiques se succéder : tantôt rythmées, tantôt douces... La tête posée dans ses mains, elle soupira. Et, enfin, miraculeusement, Sirius tourna la tête vers elle.  
  
" - Ca ne va pas Viana Jolie ? " Lui demanda-t-il.  
  
" Viana Jolie " lui lança un regard plus que noir. James éclata de rire en voyant le regard complètement perdu de Sirius (" Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? ")  
  
" - Je crois " Fit James, " Que ma sœur a légèrement envie de rejoindre les danseurs sur la piste. "  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils, n'ayant visiblement rien compris. Vianasylla leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant une nouvelle fois bruyamment et reprit sa contemplation. James, amusé, se pencha vers Sirius et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
" - Elle a envie que tu l'invites à danser, andouille ! "  
  
La réaction de Sirius fut tout à fait surprenante : il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et lança un regard nerveux vers sa cavalière.  
  
" - Tu... Tu crois vraiment ? "  
  
Au regard que lui lança James, il comprit que sa question était totalement stupide et il invita, assez timidement, Vianasylla à danser (" Ben ce n'est pas trop tôt ! " Grommela-t-elle)  
  
Une fois qu'ils furent sur la piste, les " Red freaks and Chili Monsters " commencèrent à jouer et chanter une musique beaucoup plus douce. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent un peu gênés, puis, maladroitement, Sirius enlaça la taille de Viana et la jeune fille plaça ses bras autour de son cou. Puis, ils commencèrent à danser.  
  
Après un petit moment de recherche, Vianasylla aperçut enfin Lily et Jack qui dansaient un peu plus loin, conversant calmement.  
  
" - Sirius ! " Fit-elle à voix basse, sans quitter le couple des yeux, " Il faudra penser à notre plan ! Il faut que James et Lily dansent au moins une fois dans la soirée ! Tu te souviens des idées que tu as trouvées ? "  
  
" - Hmmm... " Répondit Sirius distraitement.  
  
" - Sirius ! "  
  
" - Heu, oui, oui ! Je m'en souviens ! " Dit-il d'une voix étrange.  
  
Vianasylla leva la tête vers Sirius, inquiète, et elle rencontra son regard... Un regard qui la troubla légèrement.  
  
" - Ca va Sirius ? " Lui demanda-t-elle, concernée.  
  
Celui-ci avala difficilement sa salive pour essayer de se calmer. Comment lui avouer ce qu'il était juste en train de penser ? Non, c'était inimaginable !  
  
" - Oui, oui. " Mentit-il, " C'est juste que... J'étais en train de réfléchir pour... Pour Lily et James, bien sûr ! "  
  
Et il se força à sourire.  
  
" - Tu as tout à fait raison, Viana jolie, il va falloir que nous mettions nos plans à éxécution ! Par quoi commençons-nous ? "  
  
" - Ben par tout d'abord éloigner Jack, voyons ! " S'exclama la jeune fille.  
  
" - Ca ne va pas être dur ! " Commenta Sirius en voyant que Jack commençait, avec Lily à rejoindre un groupe de copains non loin de là qui étaient attablés autour de bierraubeurres.  
  
" - En effet, " Continua Vianasylla, " Lily n'apprécie pas ce genre de garçons, et si Jack reste avec eux toute la soirée, elle risque fort de bien s'ennuyer... "  
  
En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Sirius et Vianasylla faisaient une pause et avaient rejoint James et Peter, Lily arriva, l'air légèrement énervé et dépité.  
  
" - Alors, Evans ? " S'exclama aussitôt James, trop heureux de saisir une occasion pour la taquiner. " Ton petit-ami t'a laissé tomber ? "  
  
Lily leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
" - Arrête tes enfantillages, Potter ! Ce n'est pas parce que Jack est mon cavalier qu'il est pour autant mon petit-ami ! Et non, vois-tu il ne m'a pas laissé tomber, c'est juste que... " Elle s'arrêta un instant, se mordant les lèvres, mais se rattrapa vite. " C'est juste qu'il est allé rejoindre ses amis, et que comme je m'ennuyais un peu, je vous ai rejoint ! Mais je reviendrais avec lui tout à l'heure... "  
  
James allait lui lancer une remarque cynique et ironique, mais Vianasylla le coupa :  
  
" - Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas Lily ! Tu n'as pas à te justifier ! James est juste un peu aigri parce qu'il n'a pas de cavalières ! " Fit-elle d'un ton innocent.  
  
James la gratifia d'un regard noir tandis que le visage de Lily se déridait instantanèment. Elle éclata de rire.  
  
" - Ah oui, c'est vrai ! " S'exclama-t-elle, " Le grand, le beau James Potter n'a pas trouvé de cavalières ! "  
  
" - Oh ! C'est sûrement parce qu'il ne sait pas très bien danser qu'il n'a proposé à aucune fille de l'accompagner ! " Fit Vianasylla toujours innocemment.  
  
James la regarda, outré.  
  
" - Ce n'est pas vrai ! " S'exclama-t-il aussitôt, " Je sais très bien danser ! "  
  
" - Ben prouve-le ! " S'exclama Lily sans réfléchir.  
  
Sirius et Vianasylla échangèrent un clin d'œil complice.  
  
" - Oui ! Vas-y Jamesie ! " S'exclama aussitôt Sirius en tapant sur l'épaule de James, " Montre-leur qu'elles se trompent ! "  
  
" - Je n'attends qu'à voir ! " Fit Lily en croisant les bras, toujours sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes.  
  
" - Ah bon ? " S'écria James hors de lui, " Tu veux une preuve ? Ben tu vas voir ! "  
  
Et sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il attrapa brutalement la main de Lily et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.  
  
" - Wahou ! " S'exclama Vianasylla. " C'était plus facile qu'on ne le pensait ! "  
  
" - Oui, en effet ! " Renchérit Sirius complètement abasourdis. Puis, la regardant, il lui demanda tout à fait innocemment. " On va voir ça de plus près ? "  
  
" - D'accord ! " Répondit Vianasylla avec un grand sourire.  
  
Et, se prenant la main, ils rejoignirent la piste eux-aussi, laissant Peter seul à la table.  
  
***  
  
Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, face à face, qu'ils se rendirent compte de ce qu'ils venaient tous les deux de faire. James avala avec difficulté sa salive : il venait d'inviter Lily à danser sans même s'en rendre compte ! Lily, elle, complètement ahurie, le regardait avec des yeux ronds. James toussa pour reprendre contenance. Il posa une main sur la taille de la jeune fille, et prit sa main de l'autre tandis qu'une valse au rythme légèrement lent commençait à se jouer.  
  
Lily ressentie une sensation étrange dans le ventre tandis que le jeune homme l'enlaçait, comme si... Il y avait des centaines de papillons dedans ou quelques chose de ce style. Elle trembla légèrement. 'C'est totalement ridicule !' Pensa-t-elle, et elle posa, d'un air décidé, sa main sur l'épaule de James. Elle cru le voir rougir, mais sûrement qu'elle s'était trompée.  
  
" - Et bien ! " Dit-elle d'un air de défis, " Vas-y Potter, prouves-moi que tu es un bon danseur ! "  
  
James soutint son regard, et resserra légèrement son étreinte pour relever le défis.  
  
" - C'est quand tu veux ! " Marmonna-t-il.  
  
Et il commença à la faire virevolter alors que la musique commençait à s'accélérer. Lily sentit sa respiration se bloquer, James la faisait tourner à une vitesse presque folle, et elle sentait ses pieds sur le point de décoller du sol. Il était, en effet, un très bon danseur... 'Même plus que bon en fait' Pensa-t-elle alors que les battements de son cœur commençaient à accélérer eux-aussi.  
  
Viana et Sirius, qui les observaient en dansant non loin de là, ne purent empêcher leur machoire de tomber dix centimètres plus bas.  
  
" - Wahouu ! " Souffla Vianasylla, " Je ne savais pas que mon frère avait ce talent ! "  
  
" - Quelle passion dans cette danse ! " S'exclama Sirius.  
  
" - Ca tu l'as dit ! " Répondit sa cavalière complètement éberluée.  
  
Puis, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
" - Mais dis donc " S'exclama-t-elle, " Ca marche !!! "  
  
" - Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ! " Répondit Sirius en prenant un air assuré.  
  
Vianasylla lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et le jeune homme éclata de rire.  
  
" - Allez, Viana Jolie ! " S'exclama-t-il, " Continuons notre petite danse tranquille dans notre coin ! "  
  
" - On ne les surveille plus ? " Demanda Vianasylla, incrédule. " Ce n'est pas encore finit pour eux-deux pourtant... "  
  
Sirius sembla soudainement gêné.  
  
" - Ben, heu oui. " Bredouilla-t-il, " Mais, heu... Occupons-nous un peu de nous deux pour une fois, non ? "  
  
Viana lui fit un sourire taquin.  
  
" - De nous deux ? Mais, c'est quoi en réalité " nous " ? "  
  
Sirius se mordit la lèvre.  
  
" - Heu... Dansons un peu, ok ? "  
  
La musique ralentit de nouveau, et James et Lily suivirent le rythme decrescendo, complètement essoufflés.  
  
" - Wahou. " Murmura Lily.  
  
" - Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, Evans ? " Souflla James près de son oreille. " Tu vois que je suis un bon danseur ! "  
  
Lily, à sa grande surprise, lui sourit après avoir réfléchit un court instant.  
  
" - Mais il m'en faut plus pour me convaincre ! " Lui dit-elle d'un ton complètement innocent.  
  
" - Très bien ! " S'écria naïvement James, " Et bien tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, Evans ! " Fit-il furieusement.  
  
Et il continua à la faire virevolter, un peu plus lentement, en suivant la musique. Il ne s'aperçut même pas que l'expression de Lily avait changé, qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire, un rire victorieux...  
  
***  
  
De leur côté, Sirius et Vianasylla continuaient tranquillement à danser. Viana lançait quelque fois un regard à la dérobée vers son frère et sa meilleure amie pour voir où est-ce qu'ils en étaient. Sirius, lui, restaient étrangement silencieux. Le rythme de la chanson ralentissait de plus en plus, et, sans réfléchir, elle posa sa tête contre la poitrine du jeune homme. Elle le sentit frissonner, ce qui l'étonna un peu.  
  
" - Tu as froid ? " Lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
" - Non. " Murmura-t-il.  
  
" - Tu es sûr que ça va ? " Insista-t-elle.  
  
" - Non. " Avoua-t-il.  
  
Vianasylla s'éloigna un peu de lui (à la grande déception de celui-ci) pour mieux le voir.  
  
" - Tu veux faire un tour dans le parc pour te remettre d'aplomb ? "  
  
Sirius hésita. Puis... Pourquoi pas ? 'C'est maintenant ou jamais...'  
  
" - Oui, je pense que ça me ferait du bien. " Lui répondit-il en espérant que sa voix ne sonnait pas trop faux.  
  
Vianasylla acquiesça, et, comme une mère qui s'occupe de son enfant malade, elle le conduisit lentement à l'extérieur...  
  
***  
  
Lorsque la musique s'évanouit, James et Lily s'arrêtèrent de danser, le souffle coupé, haletants.  
  
" - Et bien ! " Murmura Lily, tremblante, en passant sa main dans les cheveux.  
  
" - Tu vois ! " Souffla James, " Tu vois que je suis un bon danseur, vas-y, avoue-le ! "  
  
Lily releva la tête vers lui, et ils s'aperçurent, troublés, que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
  
" - Vas-y ! " Insista James pour reprendre contenance, pour ignorer son cœur qui battait la chamade. " Reconnais-le ! "  
  
Mais Lily ne fit que lui sourire, sans répondre. James allait de nouveau lui redemander la même chose lorsque Lily s'approcha de lui. Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge alors qu'elle déposait un baiser doux et sucré sur la joue. Il se sentit presque défaillir alors qu'elle s'éloignait, et disparaissait au milieu des couples de danseurs. Il resta là, au même endroit, pendant un petit moment, incapable de bouger, pétrifié, une main sur la joue.  
  
  
***  
  
Vianasylla et Sirius marchaient calmement dans l'allée magnifiquement décorée par des petites fées. L'air du soir était étonnament doux pour un soir de décembre. Une légère brise soufflait légèrement dans leurs cheveux, gonflaient presque imperceptiblement leurs vêtements.  
  
" - Ca va mieux, Sirius ? " Lui demanda Vianasylla en passant son bras sous le sien.  
  
" - Oui, oui. " Fit-il à voix basse.  
  
La jeune fille secoua la tête.  
  
" - Sirius, tu es tout bizarre, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "  
  
Il s'arrêta soudainement et se passa la main dans ses cheveux mi-longs.  
  
" - Ben... " Commença-t-il. " C'est assez dur à expliquer. "  
  
Viana leva un sourcil, incrédule.  
  
" - Quoi ? " Insista-t-elle.  
  
" - Ben... " Reprit Sirius, " Je ne suis pas super super bon pour dire ce genre de choses... Enfin, je veux dire... "  
  
Vianasylla était de plus en plus perplexe. Sirius prit une grande respiration et se retourna vers elle, lui prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes.  
  
" - Ok, je vais essayer. " Murmura-t-il.  
  
Il toussota pour reprendre contenance puis :  
  
" - Vianasylla ! " Fit-il d'un air solennel. " J'ai quelque chose d'important à t'avouer ! "  
  
La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire devant son air théatral.  
  
" - Pour moi, vois-tu, tu es comme... comme... Un bon gâteau au chocolat bien crémeux ! "  
  
" - Hein ? "  
  
" - Ben oui, tu sais ! Les bons gâteaux au chocolat que fait ma tante Titianne ! Ben, tu sais que je les adore ! "  
  
Vianasylla acquiesça lentement.  
  
" - Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu m'apprécies comme les gateaux au chocolat de ta tante Titianne ! " Fit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
" - Oui ! " Reprit Sirius sur son ton théâtral. " Vois-tu Viana Jolie, je t'aim...t'aime comme les gateaux au chocolat de la tante Titianne ! "  
  
La jeune fille le regarda, les bras croisés, pas convaincue pour un sou.  
  
" - Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? "  
  
Sirius soupira, les bras ballants, perdant toute sa contenance, n'arrivant plus à plaisanter sur ce sujet. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il fallait qu'il soit sérieux. C'était dur. Encore plus dur lorsqu'il devait dire quelque chose comme ça ! Lui qui avait l'habitude de porter tous les sujets difficiles à aborder en dérision !  
  
" - Bon, d'accord Viana. " Dit-il après une grande inspiration. " Je vais essayer de le dire... Mais c'est dur, tu sais. "  
  
" - Je ne peux pas savoir ! " S'exclama Vianasylla, légèrement exaspérée, " Puisque je ne sais même pas où tu veux en venir depuis tout à l'heure ! "  
  
Le jeune homme ferma un instant les yeux. 'Ben quoi ? Ce n'était pas évident, pourtant ?'  
  
" - Vianasyllajetaime. " Dit-il à toute vitesse.  
  
" - Quoi ? Mais articules ! Je ne comprends rien moi ! "  
  
Il lui attrapa de nouveau les mains, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. La jeune fille se sentit comme pétrifiée.  
  
" - Vianasylla, je... Je t'aime. " Dit-il, enfin, dans un soupire de soulagement. Il avait réussit à le dire, finalement ! Mais... Quelle serait la réaction de l'intéressé ?  
  
Elle resta là, interdite, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.  
  
" - Qu... Quoi ? " Finit-elle par dire.  
  
'Oh non ! Elle ne va pas encore me faire répéter ! C'était assez dur comme ça !' Pensa-t-il, paniqué.  
  
" - Tu... Tu m'aimes, Sirius ? " Demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque automatique.  
  
" - Oui Viana. "  
  
Sa réaction fut si soudaine et inattendue qu'il sursauta : elle se jeta à son cou.  
  
" - Je t'aime aussi, Sirius ! " S'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Il soupira, soulagé, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Après s'être regardé longuement, leurs lèvres se décidèrent enfin à se rencontrer, et ils s'embrassèrent passionnèment, priant intérieurement pour que personne ne vienne les déranger.  
  
'Ben oui, quoi ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Depuis le temps que je patiente, il s'est enfin décidé !!!'  
  
  
****************************  
  
Vianasylla rentra tard, ce soir-là, dans le dortoir des filles. Séverina et Lily l'accueillirent en lui sautant dessus, elle se retint de justesse pour ne pas crier de surprise.  
  
" - Alors, Viana ? Quelle est la cause de ce retard ? " Demanda malicieusement Séverina.  
  
" - J'ai bien ma petite idée ! " Ajouta Lily, taquine.  
  
Vianasylla leur fit un sourire mystérieux et commença à se déshabiller et à enfiler sa chemise de nuit.  
  
" - Et vous les filles ? "  
  
" - Ca allait. " Répondit Séverina, " Dan est un garçon très gentil, et on a dansé et parlé pendant toute la soirée... "  
  
" - Moi pareil. " Reprit Lily. " Jack a finalement quitté un peu ses copains et on a passé une bonne soirée ensemble... "  
  
" - Et James ? " Demandèrent ses deux amies en même temps.  
  
" - Quoi James ? "  
  
" - Arrête de faire l'innocente ! " S'exclama Séverina. " On vous a vu danser ensemble. "  
  
Lily ne rougit même pas. Elle les regarda l'une après l'autre, calmement et un sourire mystérieux, similaire à celui de Vianasylla se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
" - Bonne Nuit les filles ! " Et elle ferma les rideaux de son lit, laissant ses deux amies sur leur faim.  
  
******************************  
  
Réponses aux rewievs :  
  
Mystick, Morgane, aiwenor, aelydia : Merci !!!! ^_____^ Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !  
  
Pitinad : Ben voilà, le bal de Noël est passé, et Lily ne va pas tarder à aller chez les Potter ! ^__^ Ah ! Viana et Sirius ! Lol, ils ont encore fait des leurs dans ce chapitre ! lol, et pour ce qui est de roucouler ! lol Ah, ben James et Lily commencent à voir un peu plus loin que le bout de leur nez à présent ! ;-) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !!  
  
Ccilia : Merci, merci, merci !!! Je continue !!!  
  
Chloé : Oui, j'aime bien moi aussi les petits plans qu'organisent Viana et Sirius ! Et pour ce qui est de ce qu'ils sortent ensemble... ;-) Pour James et Lily, ça a l'air d'évoluer un peu dans ce chapire... ;-)  
  
Isymea : Tu vas mettre mon histoire dans tes favoris ? merci !!! ^_____^ Franchement, ça me fait trop plaisir !! Ah, pour les couples : l'un s'est complètement rapproché et le deuxième... ça commence dirons-nous ! lol  
  
Bayram : lol, Lily n'a pas eut de petits rêves, mais bon, les choses avancent un peu avec James ! ;-)  
  
Lily : Merci !!!!! Ah, ils son cute Viana et Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? ;-) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !!  
  
Célaguïa: alias Coco !!!!!!!!! C''est ma copine !!!! hum, toussote, se reprend  
Salut Coco, désolée pour ce ton légèrement exclamatif ! Ta rewiev, comme tu le sais déjà m'a fait très très plaisir, et donc je te laisse un petit mess comme promis ! ;-) J'espère que le chapitre 4 t'as plu, et que tu avs continuer à aimer !! ;-) Gros bisous (ps, vivement mercredi !!!)  
  
Lyra : Wahou !! T'aimes autant que ça ? Merci de tes compliments !! ^____^ Mais franchement, je ne peux pas avoir le même talent qu'Alohomora, c'est impossible, personne ne peux être aussi douée qu'elle à part JK Rowling elle-même !! lol ;-) Enfin, j'espère que tu vas autant aimer ce chapitre que les autres !!! ;-)  
  
Vanessa : Youpi, c'est une autre copine !!! Bon, je me calme, on va me prendre pour une folle ! (comment ça je suis déjà folle ? lol) Merci pour ton mess Vaness, ça me fait trop trop plaisir !!! J'espère que le chapitre 4 t'as plu ! ;-) 


	5. Noël chez les Potter

Joyeux Noël à tous !!!!  
Je viens enfin de finir le chapitre 5, et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !  
Il y a beaucoup d'eau de rose dedans par contre... ^__^ ;;  
Kamala   
  
  
Chapitre 5 : Noël chez les Potter  
  
  
Cela faisait plus qu'une heure qu'elle était réveillée, immobile, les yeux grands ouverts et fixés sur le plafond.  
  
'Ne me dites pas que j'ai rêvé de lui ?'  
  
Et si, elle, Lily Evans, avait rêvé de James Potter. Elle avait rêvé de valses, de robes virevoltantes dans les airs, légères comme les nuages. Elle avait rêvé de ses yeux couleur brun chocolat, elle...  
  
'Je deviens totalement cinglée, là !'  
  
Mais pourtant, lorsqu'elle se rappelait de la veille, de sa danse effrénée avec lui, son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. C'est vrai, la veille au soir, lors de cette valse, elle ne voulait plus qu'il s'arrête, c'est pour cela qu'elle lui avait lancé " Il m'en faut plus pour être convaincue ", pour qu'il continue.  
  
Elle s'était sentie étrangement heureuse, plus d'une fois elle s'était empêchée de rire de joie... Et pour une raison inconnue, elle s'était sentie comme victorieuse, mais qu'avait-elle gagné ? Que voulait dire cette danse pour elle, James avait-il ressenti la même chose ? A la fin de la danse, lorsque leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés, elle s'était sentie comme submergée, mais par quoi ? Et alors, sans réfléchir, tandis qu'il essayait d'avoir le dernier mot pour le défi qu'il lui avait lancé, elle, se laissant porter par une pulsion inconnue, l'avait embrassé... sur la joue ! Elle en avait eu envie. Elle l'avait fait. Et elle n'avait pas pu se débarasser de ce sourire de joie qui étirait ses lèvres. De cette étrange sensation dans le ventre, dans le cœur...  
  
Elle plongea la tête dans son oreiller, étouffant un gémissement excédé.  
  
'Mais qu'est-ce qui,m'arrive ? C'est mon pire ennemi !!'  
  
Cette danse !  
  
'Je deviens pathétique !'  
  
Elle soupira, se retourna de nouveau sur le dos, ses joues rouges, ses cheveux ébouriffés.  
  
'La haine est proche de l'amour'  
  
'Oh, la ferme avec ça !'  
  
Puis, elle se leva, prit un livre sur sa table de chevet et sortit de la chambre, prenant soin de ne réveiller personne.  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
" - Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamesiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie, réveeiiiiiiilleeeeeeeeees-toiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! "  
  
En entendant la voix de Sirius, et après avoir reçu un oreiller en pleine figure, il ouvrit les yeux et aussitôt tout lui revint. Les sensations de cette nuit-là, le souvenir de cette danse, de son baiser sur la joue, cette douceur, cette odeur de sucre et de lilas qui ne l'avait pas quittée de toute la soirée... de toute la nuit... Il s'était passé quelque chose en lui, oui, quelque chose avait définitivement changé. Mais quoi ?  
  
Une tête, des cheveux noirs légèrement hirsute et un grand sourire jovial surgit soudain devant lui, et coupa net ses pensées.  
  
" - Alors Jamesie, comme ça on est rêveur ce matin ? Peut-être est-ce à cause de ta petite danse avec notre petite Lily nationale ? "  
  
James grogna que non. Même si c'était... Pourtant vrai, il n'avait, en aucun cas, envie de l'avouer.  
  
" - Et toi alors Sirius, pourquoi es-tu aussi jovial ce matin ? Ma sœur, peut-être ? " Marmonna-t-il.  
  
" - VOUI ! " Hurla Sirius, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la chambre et réveillant les derniers dormeurs. Les trois autres Maraudeurs s'entre-regardèrent en haussant un sourcil tandis que Sirius commençait à sauter sur son lit comme un enfant de huit ans.  
  
" - Ta sœur est magnifique, fantastique, divine !! "  
  
" - Et bien, et bien, Sirius ! " Dit Rémus, sourire en coin, " Je n'avais jamais entendu autant d'éloges sur Vianasylla venant de ta part ! "  
  
Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit encore plus alors qu'il continuait de rebondir sur son matelas.  
  
" - Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? " Demanda James soudain inquiet, " Sirius, tu... Tu n'as rien fait de spécial à ma sœur quand même ? "  
  
Sirius s'arrêta net.  
  
" - Hé !! " S'écria-t-il indigné. " Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses, Cornedrue ! C'est juste que nous avons tous les deux passé une soirée... Romantique, c'est tout ! "  
  
Et sur ces mots, il eut du mal à cacher la teinte rosée qui commençait à colorer ses joues. James et Rémus éclatèrent de rire... Peter, lui, les regardait tour à tour, déconnecté, comme d'habitude.  
  
  
************************  
  
  
Lorsque Vianasylla ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le lit vide de Lily. Séverina, elle, se coiffait les cheveux en chantonnant.  
  
" - Je vais revoir Matthiew aujourd'hui ! " Lui dit-elle, rayonnante.  
  
Vianasylla sourit et elle réalisa soudain que, elle aussi avait un petit-copain qui l'attendait... Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine, et elle souffla pour essayer de se calmer.  
  
" - Est-ce que tu sais où est Lily ? " Demanda-t-elle soudain, coupant net le cours de ses pensées.  
  
" - Non " Répondit Séverina en nouant sa natte. " Quand je me suis levée, elle n'était déjà plus là. Mais, tu la connais ! Sûrement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir et qu'elle est descendue dans la salle commune pour lire un peu ! "  
  
Vianasylla acquiesça. Oui, en effet, Lily faisait souvent ça... Elle bailla une dernière fois et se décida enfin à se lever.  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
Il restait encore quelques braises dans la cheminée, éclairant d'une lumière rouge et tremblotante le visage paisible de Lily qui somnolait, sur son fauteuil, son livre encore ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle fut réveillée en sursaut par le craquement d'une planche de bois. Quelqu'un descendait l'escalier. Elle releva la tête et aperçut James qui arrivait. La tête encore tournée vers son dortoir, il criait à ses amis qu'il les attendait ici. Sans même qu'elle arrive à se contrôler, Lily sentit son cœur faire un grand bond dans sa poitrine.  
  
Lorsque James la vit enfin, il marqua une pause. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et tous deux rougirent. Lily, un peu mal à l'aise, détourna la tête. Elle entendit James toussoter pour reprendre contenance.  
  
" - Tu... Attends Viana et Séverina ? " Lui demanda-t-il pour mettre fin à ce silence gêné.  
  
Lily acquiesça. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit se tortiller légèrement sur place, et se passer plusieurs fois la main dans ses cheveux déjà désordonnés. Pourquoi, soudainement, n'avait-elle pas cette vague de dégout qui la submergeait ?  
  
Elle sentit le regard de James se poser encore une fois sur elle.  
  
" - Et... Et toi ? " Demanda Lily, " Tu attends... Sirius, Rémus et Peter ? "  
  
'Waou ! Quelle imagination ! Vous avez l'art d'ouvrir les conversations chère Lily !' Pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement.  
  
" - Ben... Oui. " Répondit-il. " Ils ne sont pas encore tout à fait prêt. En fait, Sirius a mit une grenouille dans le lit de Peter, et il en fait toute une maladie ! Rémus est en train d'essayer de le calmer, tandis que, obligé par celui-ci, Sirius est en train de nettoyer le matelas et les draps de Peter... Comme ils faisaient un peu trop de bruit et que ça m'énervait, j'ai préféré m'éclipser, leur disant que je les verrais plus tard ! "  
  
Lily éclata de rire, et pour la première fois en cinq ans, ils se sourirent.  
  
" - Ben moi, " Fit Lily, " Ca fait déjà deux ou trois heures que je suis ici... Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je suis descendue ici, pour... Pour lire. "  
  
James lança un coup d'œil au livre qu'elle avait sur les genoux et elle s'attendit à une remarque acide de sa part. Mais rien. Il se contenta d'acquiescer.  
  
" - Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir, tu dis ? "  
  
Lily se sentie rougir. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir à... à cause de lui ?  
  
" - Oui, j'ai beaucoup d'insomnies en ce moment et... voilà ! "  
  
" - Oh ! " Fit James. " Je sais ce que c'est ça ! "  
  
Et il prit un air mystérieux tout en allant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près de Lily.  
  
Un ange passa.  
  
James sembla hésiter à poser une question. Lily le vit s'agiter sur place. Ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer.  
  
" - Lily ? " Demanda-t-il enfin.  
  
" - Hmm ? "  
  
Il venait de l'appeler pour la première fois par son prénom.  
  
" - Tu... Tu sais, pour hier... "  
  
Elle sentit de nouveau son cœur se serrer.  
  
" - Lorsqu'on... Lorsqu'on a dansé... "  
  
Définitivement se serrer.  
James rougit, mal à l'aise.  
  
" - Tu... Tu n'as toujours pas reconnu que j'étais un bon danseur ! " S'exclama-t-il un peu trop rapidement.  
  
Lily ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas la question qu'il voulait poser, mais elle passa outre.  
  
" - Jaaaaames !!! " S'exclama-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. Puis, se calmant, elle finit par dire. " Je crois que je t'y ai déjà répondu ! "  
  
James prit un air surpris.  
  
" - Je ne m'en rappelle pas, je pense que tu vas devoir renouveler ta réponse ! "  
  
Lily arrêta de rire subitement et se mordit les lèvres.  
  
" - Alors ? " Insista James.  
  
Lily leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
" - Oui ! Voilà ! T'es content ? J'ai trouvé que tu étais un bon danseur... En tout cas pour la valse tu... Tu te débrouilles assez bien ! "  
  
Dieu, ce qu'elle détestait les situations embarrassantes comme celle-là ! Elle préféra de nouveau éviter le regard de James qui était victorieux.  
  
" - Tu l'as avoué ! Tu l'as avoué ! " Chantonna-t-il comme un gamin de cinq ans.  
  
Lily soupira bruyamment et fit mine de se replonger dans son livre. James s'arrêta net. Mince ! Il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter sa conversation là ! Il... Il voulait absolument parler de ce baiser ! Ce baiser sur la joue qui l'obsédait !  
  
" - Et... C'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé ? Parce que j'étais un bon danseur ? " Demanda-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait taquin.  
  
Les joues de Lily se colorèrent de rose.  
  
" - Non ! " Fit-elle d'un ton faussement hautain, " C'était pour que tu reconnaisses que... Que je pouvais moi aussi troubler les gens à ma façon ! "  
  
" - Parce que je t'ai troublé en dansant ? "  
  
'Ouille, j'ai dit une parole en trop !'  
  
" - Ben heu... heu... " Bégaya-t-elle.  
  
' Dieu que c'est horrible de rougir !'  
  
" - Disons que, qu'oui, voilà, t'es content ? " S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton irrité. " Et ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses ! " Ajouta-t-elle rapidement. " Quand quelqu'un nous fait bien danser, ça trouble toujours ! "  
  
" - Pareil pour lorsque quelqu'un nous donne un si doux baiser sur la joue ! " Fit James sans réfléchir.  
  
En croisant les yeux grand ouverts de surprise de Lily, il réalisa soudainement ce qu'il venait de dire. Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et leurs regards se fixèrent mutuellement. Quelque chose d'étrange se passa entre eux.  
  
James sembla soudain s'apercevoir que la lueur du feu se reflétait dans les cheveux de Lily, les rendant plus flamboyants. Que ses yeux verts étaient encore plus profonds et brillants qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Que sa peau ressemblait à de la porcelaine rosée, qu'elle semblait douce. Et que ses lèvres semblaient être faites de nacre... qu'elles lui semblaient soudain si... si attirantes...  
  
Lily retint sa respiration. Jamais elle n'avait vu James avec un regard si doux. Avec ses cheveux désordonnés, il lui semblait soudain être attachant et son visage lui donnait envie de rire... Pourquoi ne s'était-elle jamais rendu compte de cela avant ?  
  
'Mais attendez une seconde, c'est ma pire ennemie !'  
  
'Oh, mais arrête ça, Lily ! C'est ton pire ennemi !'  
  
Mais c'était plus fort que lui, comme poussé par une force étrange, James commença à se rapprocher d'elle et...  
  
" - Woaaaaa ! Jamesiie se déciiiide ! " Hurla une voix derrière eux.  
  
James et Lily s'éloignèrent le plus rapidement possible l'un de l'autre.  
  
" - Sirius ! " Grommela James, légèrement excédé.  
  
" - Ouuuuuuups ! Désolé, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? "  
  
Les deux regards noirs que les adolescents lui lancèrent répondirent amplement à sa question.  
  
" - Que se passe-t-il ici ? " Fit une voix derrière eux.  
  
Séverina venait d'arriver suivit de près par Vianasylla. James ouvrit de grands yeux surpris lorsqu'il vit Sirius se précipiter vers sa sœur, la prendre dans ses bras et la faire tournoyer dans les airs. La jeune fille brune avait prit une teinte rouge vif lorsqu'il la reposa par terre.  
  
" - Tu as bien dormi mon cœur ? " Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
  
Vianasylla répondit à son sourire radieusement et acquiesça.  
  
James se racla la gorges bruyamment pour signaler sa présence.  
  
" - S'il vous plaît, les tourteraux, pourriez vous vous abstenir de roucouler du matin ? Ca me coupe l'envie de prendre mon petit-déjeuner ! "  
  
Lily, commença à éclater de rire et se reprit à temps, se souvenant que c'était James qui venait de faire cette remarque... James son pire ennemi, celui qui avait faillit une minute avant de... Elle essaya de chasser cette idée, surtout en pensant qu'elle aurait bien aimé qu'il... 'NON ! Faut que j'arrête d'y penser j'ai dit !'  
  
A côté d'elle, James s'agitait sur son fauteuil tout en essayant de se concentrer sur ce que lui racontait Sirius.  
  
" - J'en avais assez d'entendre Peter pousser des cris hystériques, je te jure ! "  
  
" - Ca t'apprendra à lui mettre des grenouilles dans son lit ! " Le gronda gentiment Vianasylla.  
  
Sirius lui tira la langue et elle lui répondit par un coup de coude, gloussant légèrement.  
  
" - Enfin bref " Continua Sirius. " J'ai essayé de nettoyer, mais je faisais pire que mieux et ça m'énervait ! Finalement Rémus a fini par me remplacer et j'ai préféré partir pour me calmer... "  
  
" - Sirius s'énerver ! Voyez-vous ça ! " S'exclama Vianasylla, de plus en plus taquine.  
  
Sirius et elle commencèrent à chahuter, tandis que Séverina engageait une conversation anodine avec Lily. James s'enfonça,un peu plus dans son fauteuil et posa sa tête contre le dossier en soupirant. Ce qu'il avait ressenti deux minutes avant avec Lily commençait à l'obséder. Heureusement, l'arrivée fracassant de Peter et de Rémus lui changèrent les idées. Après que Peter se soit jeté sur un Sirius plié en deux pour lui crier dessus, que Rémus et Viana avec beaucoup de difficultés aient réussi à les séparer, le petit groupe d'adolescents descendirent à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.  
  
  
*****************  
  
Lily regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de son compartiment. Séverina dormait dans un coin, Vianasylla et Sirius... étaient occupés, et les trois garçons restant faisaient une partie de cartes explosives.  
  
" - Tu veux jouer, Lily ? " Demanda poliment Rémus.  
  
Lily hésita, puis, sentant qu'elle s'ennuyait vraiment comme ça, finit par acquiescer et les rejoindre. A la grande surprise de tous, James ne dit rien lorsque la jeune fille s'installa près d'eux, au contraire, il eut même tendance à rougir ! Sirius et Vianasylla échangèrent un clin d'œil.  
  
La bataille explosive s'engagea. James et Rémus furent tout d'abord en tête, Peter et Lily suivant tant bien que mieux en arrière. Mais bientôt, Lily commença à remonter le niveau, dépassant Rémus, et une lutte sans merci commença entre James et elle.  
  
" - Je propose un marché ! " Annonça Sirius d'un air malicieux.  
  
" - Dis toujours. " Fit Lily en haussant un sourcil d'un air méfiant.  
  
" - Celui qui perd aura le droit à un gage ! " Fit-il, sourire en coin.  
  
Après avoir regardé James une minute, Lily acquiesça.  
  
" - Hmmmm... Ca me plaît ! J'adore faire souffrir les autres... "  
  
" - Mais qui te dit que tu vas gagner, Li... Evans ? " Lui demanda James, prenant un air sûr de lui. " Je pourrais te donner quelques petits gages... "  
  
" - Attendez une minute ! " S'écria Vianasylla.  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, et Séverina se réveilla.  
  
" - Oui ? " Demandèrent Lily et James en même temps.  
  
" - C'est nous qui choisirons les gages. " Dit tranquillement Sirius, sourire machiavélique.  
  
" - QUOI !!!!! "  
  
" - Attendez ! " Fit James alarmé. " Je ne fais pas du tout confiance aux gages de Sirius, moi ! "  
  
" - Moi non plus ! " S'écria Lily.  
  
" - Mais je pense que vous n'aurez pas le choix ! " Leur répondit Rémus en éclatant de rire.  
  
" - Comment ça ? " Fit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
" - Ben je pense que vous n'êtes que deux contre quatre ! " Dit Vianasylla, hilare.  
  
" - Cinq ! " Rectifia Séverina qui avait vite compris de quoi il s'agissait.  
  
James et Lily firent tous deux une grimace, puis, se défiant du regard, reprirent la partie. La lutte fut tellement acharnée que chacun dans le compartiment se demandait quand la partie finirait et qui gagnerait. Finalement ce fut Lily, victorieuse, qui gagna, au grand déplaisir de James qui l'avait suivie de très très près.  
  
" - Bon, alors, le gage ? " Demanda Lily, impatiente de savoir quelle torture serait infligée à James.  
  
" - Oui, allez-y, dites ! " Marmonna James. " Plus vite ce sera dit, plus vite ce sera fait et fini. "  
  
Leurs compères échangèrent un regard entendu.  
  
" - Très bien " Dit Sirius. " J'annonce le verdict : Il faut que tu... "  
  
Silence théâtral pendant lequel James leva les yeux au ciel et que Lily commença à s'agiter fébrilement sur sa chaise.  
  
" - ... Embrasse Lily. " Finit Sirius.  
  
Silence.  
  
" - QUOI !!! " Hurlèrent les deux intéressés en même temps.  
  
" - Mais attendez deux minutes ! " S'écria Lily. " Ca, c'est me punir en même temps ! "  
  
" - Tant pis. " Fit Sirius. " On a tous voté pour ça, adjugé, vendu. "  
  
James se mordit violemment les lèvres. C'est sûr, Sirius le paierait.  
  
" - Allez James ! " Insistèrent leurs soit-disant amis. " Embrasse-la ! "  
  
" - Et pas sur la joue ! " Ajouta lourdement Sirius.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens sentirent le sang leur monter au visage. James souffla un bon coup pour calmer ces battements de cœur qui l'irritaient profondèment et il fit face à Lily, plongeant ses yeux bruns dans ses yeux couleur émeraude. Tous deux semblèrent momentanèment oublier toutes les paires d'yeux qui étaient fixées sur eux. Lily sentit sa gorge se bloquer lorsque les lèvres de James se rapprochèrent des siennes et se posèrent sur elles.  
  
Et là, ce fut comme un tourbillon d'émotions, de couleurs... Quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressenti auparavant, quelque chose de fort. Le baiser ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, les deux adolescents s'écartèrent rapidement et s'éloignèrent le plus possible l'un de l'autre. Tous les deux avaient le feu aux joues.  
  
Lily eu du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Dans le compartiment, tous s'agitaient autour d'eux, elle entendit comme des applaudissements, des acclamations, des sifflets... Elle évita le regard de James et sentit que lui aussi faisait de même. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, elle avait du mal à le calmer. Sa respiration était presque haletante. Elle... Elle avait besoin d'air !  
  
Elle se leva d'un coup de sa banquette, et sans un mot, sans un regard, sortit du compartiment. Dans le couloir du train, elle ouvrit une fenêtre, passa sa tête à travers et laissa l'oxygène entrer dans son corps.  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre. Mais James et Lily s'ignorèrent mutuellement, trop honteux pour se regarder en face, au grand désespoir de tous.  
  
" - Je crois que ce n'était pas une super idée ! " Murmura Vianasylla à l'oreille de Sirius. " Ca marche à l'envers de ce qu'on espérait ! "  
  
Mais Sirius lui répondit par un grand sourire.  
  
" - Au contraire ! " Répondit-il tout bas. " Ca marche du tonnerre ! "  
  
Vianasylla leva un sourcil, perplexe.  
  
" - Si tous deux se moquaient totalement l'un de l'autre, leur petit bisou n'aurait pas eu cet effet là ! Ils seraient restés complètement indifférents ! Mais là... "  
  
Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, Vianasylla comprit.  
  
" - J'espère que tu as raison ! " Soupira-t-elle.  
  
" - Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! J'ai toujours raison ! "  
  
Vianasylla lui donna un coup de coude et tous les deux éclatèrent de rire.  
  
" - On arrive ! " S'écria soudain Séverina.  
  
" - Gare en vue ! Gare en vue ! " S'exclama joyeusement Rémus et Sirius le suivit dans son enthousiasme tandis que tous les autres prenaient calmement leurs valises.  
  
" - Ca va ? Tu n'es pas trop nerveuse ? " Demanda gentiment Vianasylla à Lily qui se mordait les lèvres.  
  
" - Non, non. " Fit-elle pas très convaincue.  
  
" - Tu verras " Fit Sirius. " Ce n'est pas des monstres les Potter, ils sont tous très gentils ! Eleonor fait des bons gâteaux au chocolat... "  
  
" - Meilleurs que ceux de ta tante Titianne ? " Lui demanda Vianasylla, sourire en coin.  
  
" - Il n'y a pas meilleur que les gâteaux de ma tante Titianne ! " S'exclama solennellement Sirius, faisant rire tout le monde.  
  
" - Enfin bref. " Continua Vianasylla. " A la maison on sait très bien accueillir ! "  
  
" - Oui ! " Ajouta Sirius en prenant la main de Viana. " Tous les gens sont à peu près normaux dans la famille Potter... A part peut-être ce phénomène que tu vois là... " Fit-il en désignant du doigt James qui arrivait avec une énorme valise à la main. Lily se dérida instantanément et éclata de rire.  
  
" - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " Fit James, feigant d'être vexé. " Vous n'êtes pas en train de vous moquer de moi au moins ? "  
  
" - Noooooooon ! Pas du tout ! " Répondit Sirius en prenant un air entièrement innocent.  
  
James plissa les yeux, l'air sceptique, et tout le monde éclata de nouveau de rire, Lily en tête.  
  
" - Je sens que tu vas bien rire à la maison ! " Affirma Vianasylla, confiante.  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
Parmis les nombreux parents qui étaient sur le quai, James et Viana leur montrèrent un homme et une femme aux cheveux noirs, étant tous les deux des portraits aggrandis des deux jeunes gens.  
  
" - C'est eux là-bas. " Fit James. " Ils nous attendent ! "  
  
Lily acquiesça, et après avoir dit " aurevoir " à Séverina, Rémus et Peter, les quatre adolescents rejoignirent M. et Mme Potter. Lily n'arrivait pas à calmer les battements de cœur qui battaient dans sa poitrine. Elle hésitait entre excitation, nervosité, inquiétude... Les trois à la fois ? Tandis que l'homme embrasse ses enfants, elle voit la femme lui sourire chaleureusement. Elle lui répond tant bien que mal, le plus poliment possible.  
  
" - Tu dois être Lily, n'est-ce pas ? Vianasylla m'a beaucoup parlé de toi... Et James bien sûr ! " Ajouta-t-elle sourire en coin. Lily leva un sourcil, 'James ?'  
  
" - Enchanté de vous rencontrer Madame ! "  
  
Mme Potter éclate de rire.  
  
" - Oh ! Je t'en prie ! Pas tant de formalités ! Appelles-moi Eléonor ! Cela me m'embarasse terriblement lorsque l'on me vouvoie et que l'on m'appelle Madame ! "  
  
Lily sourit, se sentant tout de suite plus à son aise.  
  
" - Et moi, appelles-moi Edward ! " Fit l'homme en lui tendant la main.  
  
Lily acquiesça. C'est fou comme James ressemblait à son père : même lunettes, même cheveux en broussaille. Son air jovial la détendit instantanèment.  
  
" - Dis donc, vous deux ! " S'exclama Edward en se tournant vers Vianasylla et Sirius, une lueur de malice dans les yeux. " On dirait que vous vous êtes enfin décidés ! "  
  
" - Oui, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! " Fit Eléonor d'un ton taquin.  
  
Vianasylla rougit et Sirius essaya de prendre un air décontracté, mais son sourire resta crispé. Lily et James échangèrent un regard_très bref_ et éclatèrent tous deux de rire. Puis, Edward claqua des mains et s'exclama :  
  
" - Bon, en route mauvaise troupe ! " S'exclama-t-il.  
  
Et le petit groupe de sorcier se dirigea vers la sortie de la gare. Là, une voiture du Ministère les attendait.  
  
" - Une voiture du Ministère ? " Demanda James en levant un sourcil.  
  
" - Ben, où est la voiture que tu... " Commença Viana.  
  
Edward se tortilla sur place tandis que Eléonora le regardait d'un air à demi sévère et à demi amusé.  
  
" - Ben... " Il commença à se gratter la tête.  
  
" - Votre père a déjà cassé la voiture ! " Annonça Eléonora, les bras croisés.  
  
" - Mais c'est-à-dire que... " Commença Edward.  
  
" - Tu ne savais pas t'en servir ? " Demanda malicieusement Vianasylla tandis que les trois autres adolescents pouffaient de rire, en particulier Lily.  
  
" - Oui, c'est ça ! " Marmonna Edward.  
  
" - A quoi cela sert-il d'acheter une voiture moldue aussi chère, si tu n'es même pas capable de t'en servir ? " L'accusa sa femme en pointant son doigt sur sa poitrine, à la grande hilarité de tous.  
  
" - Bon, heu... C'est bon Eléonora ! On... On y va maintenant ? " Fit Edward, l'air penaud.  
  
Et tous s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture et filèrent dans les rues de Londres.  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, la voiture ralentit un peu. Lily, qui s'était assoupie, releva la tête juste à temps pour voir le panneau d'entrée d'un village : " GODRIC'S HOLLOW "  
  
" - Nous sommes bientôt arrivés les enfants ! " Annonça joyeusement Edward tandis que le chauffeur prenait une route qui s'enfonçait dans une forêt.  
  
A côté d'elle, Lily vit James s'étirer et Sirius et Viana se redresser un peu, le bras du jeune homme autour des épaules de la jeune fille. La voiture prit un tournant et s'arrêta devant une grille. Edward sortit sa baguette, et, passant son bras par la vitre ouverte, murmura quelques mots incompréhensibles. La grille s'ouvrit alors d'elle-même et ils s'engagèrent dans une allée bordée d'arbres aux formes les plus loufoques que l'on pouvait imaginer. L'un avait la forme d'un lapin, l'autre d'une chouette, mais celui que Lily admira le plus ce fut celui qui avait la forme d'un cerf.  
  
Puis la voiture s'immobilisa, et Lily ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri d'admiration. Devant elle se dressait un immense manoir, entouré d'un grand parc. Elle crut même apercevoir au loin un mini terrain de Quidditch...  
  
" - Bienvenue à la maison ! " Lui dit Vianasylla avec un grand sourire.  
  
" - C'est magnifique ! " Murmura Lily qui ne pouvait détacher les yeux de cette immense bâtisse.  
  
" - Allez, viens, on va te montrer ta chambre ! " Lui dit son amie, prenant son bras et la faisant descendre de la voiture.  
  
Lily s'apprêtait à attraper sa valise, mais une main l'en empêcha.  
  
" - Ici, " Lui dit Sirius d'un ton haut perché. " Ce sont les hommes qui prennent les bagages des dames, preuve de galanterie envers elles ! "  
  
Lily leva un sourcil et faillit éclater de rire, mais elle se retint, aillant peur qu'on le prenne mal.  
  
" - Laisse-moi la prendre, Patmol. " Fit James en prenant la valise de Lily des mains de son ami.  
  
Sentant les regards surpris de Sirius et Lily braqués sur lui, James se sentit rougir.  
  
" - Ben oui ! " Bredouilla-t-il. " Tu as déjà pris celle de Viana et tu as aussi la tienne... "  
  
Sirius allait répondre quelque chose mais Edward Potter le coupa.  
  
" - Vous venez les enfants ? "  
  
Et tous pénètrèrent dans le manoir.  
  
  
*******************  
  
" - Viens Lily ! Je vais te montrer ta chambre ! " Fit Vianasylla toute excitée.  
  
Lily sourit en suivant son amie qui montait un grand escalier en bois. Il était moins impressionnant que l'escalier de marbre mais jamais elle n'aurait vu ça dans son modeste lotissement moldu à Little Winging !  
  
Elles arrivèrent au niveau d'un couloir assez vaste où de nombreuses portes étaient accollées.  
  
" - Là c'est ma chambre. " Fit Vianasylla. " Et juste en face c'est celle de James... Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment essentiel que je te le dise, il y a nos noms écrits dessus ! Celle-là ici c'est celle où dort Sirius quand il vient à la maison, et celle-là nous te l'avons réservée ! "  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte qu'elle lui avait montrée et lui fit signe d'entrer. Lily ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise et d'admiration.  
  
La chambre était vaste, entièrement colorée de pastel. Les murs étaient un mélange de bleu ciel et de rose, ressemblant de près aux couleurs de l'aurore. Son lit_ un immense lit en baldaquin, plus grand que celui de Poudlard_ était entièrement de couleur bleu ciel : les rideaux, la multitude de coussins, de couvertures étaient de cette même couleur. La chambre était remplie de sofas, fauteuils, de tables, de chaises rembourrées de velours rouge et même d'un bureau où elle pourrait faire ses devoirs. En face du lit, se dressait une petite cheminée en pierres blanches, dans laquelle crépitait déjà un petit feu. Seules la couleur rouge que l'on retrouvait dans quelques tableaux et la couleur or contrastaient avec le reste.  
  
" - Wao ! " Fut tout ce que parvit à dire Lily.  
  
Vianasylla éclata de rire tandis qu'une voix enjouée retentissait derrière elles.  
  
" - Où devons-nous poser les affaires de Mademoiselle ? " Demanda Sirius, son éternel sourire charmeur aux lèvres.  
  
" - Posez-les sur le lit... Je... Je les déballerais plus tard ! " Bredouilla Lily, peu habituée à ce qu'on fasse les choses à sa place.  
  
Tandis qu'un James un peu gêné allait poser la valise de Lily sur le lit, Edward et Eléonor passèrent la tête par la porte.  
  
" - Tout se passe bien ? Ta chambre te plaît Lily ? "  
  
" - C'est parfait ! " Répondit-elle joyeusement.  
  
" - Bien ! " Fit Edward, satisfait.  
  
" - On va passer à table dans un peu plus d'une heure. Vous pouvez vous mettre tous à votre aise, aider Lily à déballer et ranger ses affaires, vous pouvez prendre tout votre temps ! " Dit Eléonor.  
  
Puis tous deux laissèrent les quatre adolescents ensemble.  
Les affaire de Lily furent déballées et rangées en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire ! Et bientôt, tous se retrouvèrent assis sur le lit, jouant à une bataille de cartes explosives.  
  
"- Alors, qui va gagner cette fois-ci ? " Demanda Sirius d'un air malicieux.  
  
" - Ah non ! " S'exclama James. " Pas de gages cette fois-ci ! "  
  
" - Ah bon ? Tu es sûr ? " Fit Sirius avec un faux air innocent. " Pourtant ça ne t'a pas déplût tout à l'heure dans le train ! "  
  
Il fut immédiatement étouffé par un coussin que James avait plaqué sur son visage. Les filles se joignirent à la bataille : Viana essaya de libérer son petit copain en tapant son frère avec une écharpe qui traînait par là et Lily... Elle eut du mal à choisir son camp. James, normalement était son rival mais Sirius venait quand même, indirectement de l'attaquer... Elle finit par se résoudre à frapper au hasard avec un autre coussin... Et la chambre fut bientôt remplie par des éclats de rire.  
  
Puis, après, les filles chassèrent les garçons pour pouvoir se préparer. Chacune enfila le cadeau que l'une avait offert à l'autre : Vianasylla enfila sa robe rouge et Lily son ensemble vert émeraude. Elles se maquillèrent toutes les deux légèrement, se mirent quelques paillettes, et se coiffèrent. Puis, toutes les deux prêtes, elles se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger.  
  
Toute la famille s 'y trouvait déjà. La table avait était décorée de rouge et de vert parsemé par des petites paillettes d'or. Une multitude de bougies brillaient et sur chaque assiette on pouvait voir un petit paquet cadeau. A côté, se dressait un majestueux sapin qui devait bien faire dans les deux mètres, celon Lily. La jeune fille était tellement occupée à admirer les décorations de la salle qu'elle ne s'aperçut même pas que deux yeux chocolat étaient posés sur elle. Dès qu'elle était entrée dans la salle, James n'avait pu détourner son regard d'elle... Au grand plaisir de Sirius et Vianasylla !  
  
Edward et Eléonor les invita tout de suite à s'asseoir, et chacun ouvrit le petit paquet qui était posé sur leurs assiettes.  
  
" - Le but du jeu, c'est de deviner qui vous a offert le cadeau ! " Fit Edward avec un clin d'œil.  
  
Lily se mordit les lèvres.  
  
" - Mais... Je ne savais pas ! Je n'ai offert de cadeau à personne ! Je... "  
  
Vianasylla la calma tout de suite.  
  
" - Ce n'est pas grave ! On voulait t'en faire la surprise ! "  
  
Lily soupira, soulagée, et commença à ouvrir son cadeau. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise en le découvrant. C'était une petite chaine en argent avec un médaillon en forme de fleur de lys.  
  
" - C'est adorable ! " S'exclama-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers Vianasylla. " C'est toi qui me l'as offert ? "  
  
La jeune fille brune fit signe que non, sourire en coin.  
  
" - On a oublié un petit détail, Lily, on ne peut offrir qu'un cadeau à une personne ! Ca facilite la recherche ! " Lui dit Eléonor.  
  
" - Tu pars donc par élémination ! " S'exclama Sirius qui avait du mal à cacher sa malice.  
  
Lily fit donc bien attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle : Sirius avait offert une boîte en chocolat en forme de cœur à Vianasylla, et celle-ci lui avait offert une figurine de Quidditch. Donc ce ne pouvait être ni l'un, ni l'autre. Edward Potter avait offert une bague en or à sa femme surmontée d'une aigue-marine, et celle-ci avait offert à James un jeu d'échec version sorcier en format poche. Il ne restait plus que...  
  
Son regard vert se tourna vers James qui en fait n'avait cessé de la regarder depuis qu'elle avait ouvert le cadeau. Il était rouge comme une écrevisse et s'agitait légèrement sur sa chaise. Pour cacher sa gêne il toussota un peu.  
  
" - Alors, il te plaît mon cadeau ? " Lui demanda-t-il un peu timidement.  
  
Lily continuait à le fixer, trop surprise pour prononcer un mot.  
  
" - Tout le monde était pris, c'est pour ça ! Il ne restait que toi ! Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là ! " S'exclama-t-il, de plus en plus embarassé.  
  
A la grande surprise de tout le monde, Lily fit un large sourire et faillit écclater de rire.  
  
" - Merci pour ton cadeau, James ! " Lui dit-elle d'un air décontracté, et Vianasylla l'aida à mettre le collier autour de son cou.  
  
Le repas fut excellent. Lily, très grande gourmande, se réjouit de manger tous les bons petits plats qu'avait préparé Eléonor. Ce qu'elle préfèra, et de loin, ce fut les desserts : des bûches plus excellentes les unes que les autres, une multitude de glaces aux parfums variés, et même quelques bavarois. Elle fit des milliers de compliments à Mme Potter, mais pensa que ce n'était jamais suffisant !  
  
" - Arrête Lily ! " S'exclama Viana en éclatant de rire. " Tu vas finir par la gêner à force ! "  
  
Puis, lorsque le dernier plat eu disparu, Edward donna un petit coup de baguette dans les airs.  
  
" - Musique ! " S'exclama-t-il.  
  
Et venant d'on ne sait où, une mélodie commença à se jouer. Edward invita sa femme à danser.  
  
" - Vous permettez, Madame ? "  
  
Et ils entamèrent une valse. Sirius et Vianasylla ne furent pas long à les suivre. Seuls James et Lily restaient. Ils se regardèrent, un peu mal à l'aise, et restèrent un moment silencieux.  
  
" - Vous ne venez pas danser les jeunes ? " S'exclama Edward qui était au fond de la salle.  
  
Lily et James, après avoir échangé un bref coup d'œil, firent signe que non.  
  
" - Oh, allez ! " Fit Eléonor un peu lourdement, " A votre âge il faut savoir s'amuser ! "  
  
" - Non ! " Insista James, agacé.  
  
Lily ne dit rien et continua à regarder les deux couples danser, grignotant un dernier bout de meringue qui restait dans son assiette. La valse fit place à un rock, puis le rock à, de nouveau, une valse. James commençait à s'agiter sur sa chaise, lançant quelques regards discrets à Lily. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle dans cet ensemble... Non, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle tout court. Et le souvenir de cette valse, de ce baiser ne cessait de... Il soupira bruyamment.  
  
Lily le regarda, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à elle-même.  
  
" - Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas danser ? " Lui demanda-t-elle après avoir hésité un long moment.  
  
" - Heu... " Bredouilla James.  
  
Il se passa plusieurs fois la main dans les cheveux, lui jetant des regards méfiants.  
  
" - Ecoute. " Lui dit calmement Lily. " Nous allons devoir passer les vacances ensemble... Autant essayer d'être aimable l'un envers l'autre pendant ce laps de temps... Ca rendra les choses plus faciles et agréables pour tous ! "  
  
James acquiesça, et, se mordant les lèvres, lui tendit la main.  
  
" - Tu... Tu veux danser, alors ? "  
  
Elle lui fit signe qu'oui et lui prit timidement la main. Sans faire attention aux regards en coin de Sirius et Vianasylla, ils commencèrent une valse hésitante. C'était plus fort que lui, James ressentait toujours ces mêmes " gargouillis " au ventre dès qu'il tenait Lily dans ses bras. Tous deux n'osaient vraiment se regarder dans les yeux... Par gêne... peut-être.  
  
Puis, la valse s'arrêta et fit place à... un slow ! (hinhin ! ^__^) Les deux se regardèrent un moment, puis, très lentement, timidement, Lily se rapprocha de James, mit ses bras autour de son cou et pausa sa tête sur son épaule. James avala difficilement sa salive tandis qu'il mettait ses bras autour de la taille de Lily.  
  
Sirius donna un coup de coude à Vianasylla et tous deux se retournèrent.  
  
" - Ca marche ! Ca marche ! " Murmura-t-il.  
  
Ils se firent un " tape m'en cinq " discret, et continuèrent à les épier. James et Lily ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte, d'ailleurs, rien ne semblait plus exister autour d'eux, comme si une bulle les enveloppait. Ils se croyaient tous deux coupés du reste du monde, la musique, les bruits, les éclats de voix, tout leur semblait venir de loin. Quelle drôle de sensation... Jamais ils n'avaient ressenti ça.  
  
' Et ce qui est bizarre c'est que je le ressens avec Evans !'  
  
' Pourquoi est-ce seulement avec Potter que ça me fait ça ? Pourquoi pas un autre ?'  
  
Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, tous deux s'immobilisèrent. Incapables de bouger, de faire un pas en arrière. Lily releva lentement la tête et fixa James qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Derrière, on pouvait entendre un vieux rock'and roll moldu des années 50 : Sirius et Vianasylla s'étaient lancés dans une danse frénétique tandis que M et Mme Potter riaient aux éclats en dansant tant bien que mal.  
  
C'est là que l'envie le prit de nouveau. En fixant ses yeux verts, en se perdant dedans, il eut encore cette envie de se pencher et de l'embrasser... L'embrasser sans s'arrêter, oublier tout le reste, oublier qu'il la déteste, oublier qu'elle l'énerve, qu'elle est Lily-la-tigresse et Melle je-sais-tout.  
  
Sous ce regard intense, Lily suffoqua légèrement, et aussitôt, tout s'arrêta. James desserra son étreinte, et se mordit les lèvres.  
  
" - Ca ne va pas ? "  
  
" - Je... J'ai juste la tête qui tourne à cause de la danse... " Mentit-elle.  
  
" - Tu veux prendre deux minutes l'air au balcon ? " Lui proposa-t-il.  
  
Lily acquiesça, et James la conduisit vers une porte vitrée. Le ciel était étoilé et Lily frissonna légèrement à cause du vent froid de décembre.  
  
" - Tu... Tu veux ma cape ? " Lui demanda aussitôt James. " Tu... Tu as froid ? "  
  
" - Non... Ca ira ! " Répondit Lily avec un sourire, et en s'étreigant elle-même.  
  
Tous deux regardèrent le ciel et les étoiles en silence.  
  
" - Ca fait drôle... " Murmura Lily.  
  
" - Quoi ? "  
  
" - D'être là, avec toi, tous les deux calmes, alors qu'il y a à peine deux jours, on s'étripait joyeusement ! "  
  
James éclata de rire.  
  
" - Tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que nous fassions tous les deux des efforts pour les vacances ! "  
  
Lily lui sourit de nouveau et ce fut comme si les étoiles du ciel venaient tout d'un coup de descendre dans ses yeux.  
  
" - Je vais finir par croire que tu n'es pas si tigresse que ça, petite Lily. " Dit James d'un ton qu'il voulait tranquille.  
  
" - Et moi je vais finir par croire que tu peux être parfois mature et poli. " Répondit Lily, toujours avec le même sourire.  
  
Ils se fixèrent de nouveau, amicalement, sans haine dans le regard, et là, James n'y teint plus. Il tendit la main, caressa ses cheveux auburn et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la sentit tressaillir de surprise et lentement lui répondre. Il enlaça sa taille et elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné, et James la serra plus fort contre lui, pour mieux sentir son parfum, entendre son cœur battre...  
  
" - Ja... James " Réussit à prononcer Lily.  
  
" - Lily, Lily. " Souffla James avant de reprendre son baiser.  
  
Tous deux se perdirent, James caressa les joues de Lily, ses cheveux, tout ce qui lui semblait doux... Il aurait voulu que cela dure une éternité... Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit, mais il ne voulait pas le savoir, c'était si doux, si tendre, si bon... Il avait envie de le faire et le refaire encore, et tant pis si c'était Lily-la-tigresse ! Mais...  
  
" - WAOUUU ! Jamesiiiiiiiiie !!! "   
  
Sirius et Vianasylla étaient derrière eux et applaudissaient comme des fous. Lily s'écarta rapidement de James, le repoussant presque, une main sur la bouche, l'air presque horrifié. Elle parti très vite en courant, sans un regard en arrière, bousculant Sirius au passage.  
  
En la regardant partir ainsi, James sentit comme un grand vide dans son ventre et soupira profondèment, sans entendre ce que lui disaient Sirius et Vianasylla.  
  
'Je pense que je viens de faire la plus belle gaffe, la plus belle bêtise de toute ma vie !'   
  
  
Fin du chapitre 5  
  
**************  
  
abysses, morgane, fran_fran, Ccilia, Alinoe, Aelydia : Merci beaucoup ! ^_____^ Ben vous voyez, je continue ma fic ! Voilà la suite !  
  
Sophie-Maria : Et oui ! Pour Sirius, je ne le voyais pas faire une déclaration d'amour sérieuse, donc... ! ^_____^ Pour la réaction de Lily lors de la danse, tu l'as ici, dans ce chapitre ! ^___^  
  
Isymea : Ben tu vois, dans ce chapitre James et Lily se rapprochent encore plus ! ^_______^  
  
Chloé : Ouais, ils sont marrants Viana et Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? ^__^ Et pour James et Lily, cette fois, il y a encore plus qu'un p'tit kiss ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a autant plu que le dernier !  
  
Jess-Chang : Et bien, pour Lily et James... Ca avance, ça avance ! ^___^  
  
Pitinad : Bon, pour Lily et la danse, tu as la réponse ici ! ^______^ Et puis voilà justement les Vacances de Noël ! (pour nous et pour la fic ! lol) Mais pour le dessin... heuuuu... Je ne sais pas vraiment dessiner ! Quelqu'un ici veut faire un dessin de Jamesie danser avec Lily pour Pitinad ? Merci ! ^____^ lol Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !  
  
Lily : Vrai, c'était meilleur que le précédent ? J'espère que tu en diras autant pour celui là ! croise les doigts Ah oui, pour la déclaration de Sirius à Viana, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! Pour Vianasylla, oui, je l'ai inventé ! ^___^ Pour James, oui, j'avais décidé de ne pas lui donner de cavalière pour le rapprocher de Lily ! Et pour Peter, je voulais le faire souffrir ! Nyark  
  
Célaguïa : Coucou mademoiselle ! ^___________^ Et ben là, côté romance et baisers passionnés, tu es servie ! ^________^  
  
Kouteni : Merci ! Ben maintenant tu l'as la réaction de Jamesie !  
  
Mme Bibine : Ca va, je comprends l'anglais ! ^_____^ Oui, j'ai aussi lu d'amour et d'amitié, j'aime bien aussi ! D'ailleurs, ben, je suis fan des Lily/James, donc... !  
  
Ayla : Mieux que JK ? Non, quand même pas ! ^__^ Mais merci quand même !  
  
Lyra : Moi aussi j'adore le couple Viana/Sirius, mais je n'ai pas trop envie de faire souffrir Lily, désolée ! ^______^ Mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même ! ^_______^ 


	6. La haïr jusqu'à en tomber follement amou...

Et bien voilà, puisque c'est les vacances, j'ai décidé de fair eun petit effort et de vous écrire le chapitre 6 avant de m plonger définitivement dans mes devoirs ! ^_____^   
Puisque je vous avais en quelque sorte laissés sur votre faim au chapitre précédent, je me suis dit que j'allais vous faire un petit cadeau... de noël en retard ! (lol, je rigole là ! ^_^)  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire et que surtout il ne vous décevra pas...  
Kamala   
  
  
Chapitre 6 : La haïr jusqu'à en tomber follement amoureux.  
  
Il ne dormit pas de la nuit. Pas une seule minute, une seule seconde se passa sans qu'il ne pense à elle, à ce baiser, à cette envie qu'il avait de la reprendre dans ses bras. Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Il l'avait haïe pendant cinq ans, il l'avait tellement détestée qu'il...  
  
'Mais est-ce que je l'ai vraiment détestée ?'  
  
Oui, maintenant qu'il y pensait... Etait-ce vraiment un sentiment de dégout qui le submergeait dès qu'il la voyait ? Ce sentiment qui lui faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre, ce sang qui lui mentait à la tête...  
  
'Jamesie ! Jamesie ! Je te l'ai déjà dit !' Fit la voix de Sirius dans sa tête. 'La haine est proche de l'amour !'  
  
" De la haine ? " Murmura James à lui-même. " Mais y a-t-il déjà eu de la haine ? "  
  
Il se redressa rapidement sur son lit.  
  
'Mais elle, Lily, ressent-elle la même chose ?'  
  
Il ferma les yeux.  
  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
  
Tous deux se perdirent, James caressa les joues de Lily, ses cheveux, tout ce qui lui semblait doux... Il aurait voulu que cela dure une éternité... Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit, mais il ne voulait pas le savoir, c'était si doux, si tendre, si bon... Il avait envie de le faire et le refaire encore, et tant pis si c'était Lily-la-tigresse ! Mais...  
  
" - WAOUUU ! Jamesiiiiiiiiie !!! "   
  
Sirius et Vianasylla étaient derrière eux et applaudissaient comme des fous. Lily s'écarta rapidement de James, le repoussant presque, une main sur la bouche, l'air presque horrifié. Elle partit très vite en courant, sans un regard en arrière, bousculant Sirius au passage.  
  
  
FIN DU FLASH BACK  
  
  
'Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Pourquoi ?'  
  
Il fallait qu'il le sache, il n'en pouvait plus ! Il voulait la voir... La revoir tout de suite... Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil matin : '4h05' Il se mordit les lèvres, prit une bonne inspiration et se leva. Pour être le plus discret possible, il attrapa sa cape d'invsibilité que son père lui avait offert lors de son admission à Poudlard et l'enfila. Puis, il sortit en catimini de sa chambre.  
  
Il retint son souffle en traversant le couloir désert. A travers la cloison, il pouvait entendre les respirations régulières de ses parents, sa sœur, Sirius... Lily. Il s'arrêta devant sa porte, hésitant. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il l'ouvrit le plus doucement possible et la referma sans un bruit. Elle était là, si petite, l'air si fragile dans ce grand lit, endormie.  
  
'Lorsqu'elle dort, on dirait un ange...'  
  
Il porta sa main à sa joue et la caressa lentement, doucement, tendrement...  
  
" - Lily ? " Murmura-t-il.  
  
La jeune fille sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.  
  
" - Désolé ! " Balbutia James, gêné. " Je ne voulais pas te réveiller si brusquement... "  
  
" - Potter ! " Chuchota furieusement Lily. " Que fais-tu ici, dans ma chambre ? "  
  
Et elle s'enveloppa le plus possible dans sa couverture, le fusillant du regard. James se mordit les lèvres, honteux.  
  
" - Je... Je n'arrivais pas à dormir ! " Dit-il en guise d'excuse.  
  
Lily lui lança un regard suspicieux.  
  
" - Hé ! Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses ! " S'exclama James d'un ton outré.  
  
Et devant l'air choqué de James, Lily ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
  
" - Je suis désolée, Jamesie, mais un garçon dans la chambre d'une fille, en pleine nuit, c'est quand même douteux ! "  
  
James éclata de rire, puis soudain, comme si quelque chose venait de heurter son esprit, son air s'assombrit.  
  
" - Comment viens-tu de m'appeler ? "  
  
Lily fronça les sourcils.  
  
" - Pardon ? "  
  
" - Tu m'as appelé 'Jamesie', je me trompe ? "  
  
Lily se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. James tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue mais Lily l'arrêta dans son élan.  
  
" - Pourquoi es-tu partie hier soir, Lily Flower ? " Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.  
  
Lily ferma les yeux et soupira profondément.  
  
" - James, on se hait depuis la première année, depuis la première fois que l'on s'est vu ! Je suis désolée, mais embrasser mon pire ennemi, comme ça, me fait un choc ! Et je ne peux pas commencer à l'aimer, comme ça, du jour au lendemain ! "  
  
" - Mais tu ne comprends pas, Lily ? " Murmura James. " Ca n'a jamais été de la haine ! En tout cas, pas pour moi ! Je le sais à présent, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit, et j'ai réalisé... Ce que je croyais être de la haine, ne l'a jamais été ! C'était de l'amour Lily ! Je t'ai aimé dès la première fois que je t'ai vue, mais j'étais trop stupide pour m'en apercevoir ! J'étais trop aveugle ! Si je t'avais vraiment haïe, Lily, je t'aurais fait plus mal que ça, je ne me serais jamais occupé de toi comme je l'ai fait, je t'aurais ignoré, je ne t'aurais pas fait tant de farces, je ne t'aurais pas autant taquiné, je ... "  
  
Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.  
  
"- La vérité, c'est que la première fois que je t'ai vue, toi, tu ne m'as pas vu. Je t'ai aperçue de la fenêtre du train, toi tu étais encore sur le quai, et je t'ai trouvée craquante avec tes jolis yeux verts et... "  
  
Lily détourna le regard, gênée.  
  
" - Lily... " Murmura James. " Je t'aime. "  
  
Silence.  
  
" - Dis-moi que toi aussi ! " L'implora-t-il.  
  
Il força la jeune fille à le regarder, et fut choqué de voir que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.  
  
" - Ce n'est pas si facile que ça, James ! " Murmura-t-elle. " Toi... Tu sais, mais moi... C'est encore flou dans ma tête, je ne sais pas... "  
  
James soupira et ferma les yeux.  
  
" - Dis-moi que tu vas y réfléchir. Dis-moi que tu vas y penser ! "  
  
Lily acquiesça. Il voulut se pencher pour l'embrasser, mais elle détourna vivement le visage.  
  
" - Je t'en prie, James, laisse-moi seule maintenant ! "  
  
Le jeune homme soupira encore une fois, essayant tant bien que mal de chasser les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues.  
  
" - Bonne nuit Lily. " Murmura-t-il avant de partir.  
  
Et il s'enfuit dans sa chambre, sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos.  
  
  
******************  
  
En se réveillant, le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'elle vit fut l'immense bouquet de fleurs qui se trouvait au pied de son lit.  
  
" - Waou. " Murmura Lily.  
  
Elle prit le bouquet entre ses mains, et caressa lentement les pétales. Dieu qu'elle aimait les fleurs ! Il y en avait de toutes sortes : des roses rouges, blanches, des jonquilles, des branches de lilas et même des lys blancs... Il n'y avait aucune carte, aucun mot, mais elle savait qui lui avait offert cela.  
  
'James... Est-ce que je lui ai fait mal ?'  
  
Elle soupira, se rappelant l'épisode de la veille... de la nuit... Puis, elle se leva et s'habilla.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, une bonne odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines : une odeur de vanille, chocolat, lait et pain grillé mélangés. M et Mme Potter l'accueuillirent avec un grand sourire, et Vianasylla lui sauta presque au cou pour lui faire la bise. Lily regarda autour d'elle, pas de trace des garçons... Ils devaient être encore en train de dormir... Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçue, inquiète...  
  
" - Bonjour Lily. " Lui dit Eléonora. " Tu vas bien ? "  
  
Lily acquiesça en entamant son petit-déjeuner.  
  
" - J'espère que la soirée d'hier t'a plue... C'est dommage que tu sois partie si tôt ! "  
  
La jeune fille se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles alors que Vianasylla lui lançait un regard en coin.  
  
" - Y a-t-il eu un problème ? " Insista Mme Potter, inquiète.  
  
" - Non, non ! " Mentit Lily.  
  
La femme brune allait lui reposer une question, mais son mari lui posa une main sur son bras, et lui lança un regard voulant dire clairement qu'elle était un peu lourde.  
  
" - Il faudra que je te parle, après ! " Murmura Vianasylla à l'oreille de son amie.  
  
Lily acquiesça discrètement.  
  
" - Bonjour tout le monde ! " S'exclama une voix enjouée.  
  
C'était Sirius, suivi d'un James qui avait l'air étrangement plus calme qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses yeux se fixèrent automatiquement sur Lily qui semblait soudainement très intéressée par son assiette et son toast au beurre de cacahuète.  
  
Tout le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa comme dans un nuage pour Lily. Elle ne semblait plus entendre un seul bruit, les voix des autres personnes à table lui venaient de très loin. Elle ne pouvait plus rien voir, n'osait plus rien regarder, les yeux de James posés continuellement sur elle la brûlant comme les rayons du soleil.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
" - Lily, pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie hier soir ? " Lui demanda Vianasylla d'un air sérieux.  
  
" - Oh, Viana ! Ne commence pas avec ça, je t'en prie ! " Gémit Lily.  
  
" - Réponds-moi Lily ! "  
  
" - Si tu crois que c'est facile, toi ! Il y deux jours James et moi on s'étripait joyeusement, et voilà que tout à coup, un soir, on s'embrasse ! Tout est allé beaucoup trop vite, et dans ma tête c'est... "  
  
" - Mais tu l'aimes, non ? " Lui demanda Vianasylla.  
  
" - Je ne sais pas ! " Répondit brèvement Lily, signifiant clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin sur ce sujet.  
  
" - Je suis sûre que tu l'aimes, Lily ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Pourquoi ne l'avoues-tu pas ? "  
  
" - Mais je... "  
  
" - Pourquoi ne sors-tu pas avec James ? Je suis sûre que vous iriez très bien ensemble tous les deux ! "  
  
" - Mais, Viana ! " Commença à s'énerver Lily. " Laisse-moi réfléchir, laisse-moi agir à ma guise ! "  
  
Vianasylla fronça les sourcils et se prit la tête entre ses mains.  
  
" - Ca complique encore plus les choses ! " Marmonna-t-elle tout haut.  
  
Malheureusement pour elle, Lily l'entendit et elle la regarda avec suspicion.  
  
" - Comment ça ? C'est un complot organisé ou quoi ? "  
  
Vianasylla pâlit.  
  
" - Non, non ! " Bredouilla-t-elle, " Pas du tout ! Comment pourrais-je faire ça ? "  
  
Lily fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien. Elle reconnaissait très bien le ton qu'employait son amie pour lui cacher quelque chose. 'Elle sait très mal mentir !'  
  
A ce moment-là, Sirius passa la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte de la chambre de Vianasylla.  
  
" - Une partie de Quidditch, ça vous dirait ? "  
  
" - Avec plaisir ! " S'exclama Vianasylla, trop heureuse de faire diversion, et d'éviter que leur plan secret soit découvert. Mais trop tard, Lily, ne laissant rien paraître, venait quand même de décéler quelque chose de suspect dans leurs agissements.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
Lily et James s'évitèrent tout au long de la journée, gênés tous les deux de croiser seulement leurs regards. Tout pour désespérer Vianasylla et Sirius !  
  
Pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, ils jouèrent au Quidditch. Pour faire des équipes équitables, ils avaient choisi de placer un garçon avec une fille. Viana et Sirius se mirent ensemble et Lily et James se retrouvèrent tous les deux. Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa meilleure amie et son petit-copain l'avaient fait exprès.  
  
Lily n'ayant pratiquement joué au Quidditch de sa vie, s'aperçut qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça. Elle réussissait presque à chaque fois ses passes à James, et rattrapa souvent le souafle. Elle réussit même à marquer deux ou trois buts !  
  
" - Vous formez une bonne paire tous les deux ! " S'exclama Sirius à un moment, le regard lourd de sous-entendus...  
  
Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle commença à se rappeler toutes les remarques de ce style qu'ils leur avaient fait durant ces derniers mois... Et la danse, le jour du bal de Noël... 'La danse ?'  
  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
" - Oh ! C'est sûrement parce qu'il ne sait pas très bien danser qu'il n'a proposé à aucune fille de l'accompagner ! " Fit Vianasylla toujours innocemment.  
  
James la regarda, outré.  
  
" - Ce n'est pas vrai ! " S'exclama-t-il aussitôt, " Je sais très bien danser ! "  
  
" - Ben prouve-le ! " S'exclama Lily sans réfléchir.  
  
Sirius et Vianasylla échangèrent un clin d'œil complice.  
  
" - Oui ! Vas-y Jamesie ! " S'exclama aussitôt Sirius en tapant sur l'épaule de James, " Montre-leur qu'elles se trompent ! "  
  
" - Je n'attends qu'à voir ! " Fit Lily en croisant les bras, toujours sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes.  
  
" - Ah bon ? " S'écria James hors de lui, " Tu veux une preuve ? Ben tu vas voir ! "  
  
Et sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il attrapa brutalement la main de Lily et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.  
  
FIN DU FLASH BACK  
  
Lily eut un sursaut soudain. Mais oui ! C'était ça ! Sirius et Vianasylla les avaient tous deux poussés à danser ensemble ! Et tous ses regards en coin qu'ils leur lançaient à chaque fois qu'elle était seule avec James, ce sentiment d'être toujours épiée... 'Mais oui !' Pensa-t-elle, 'Tout s'explique à présent'  
Elle lança un regard en coin à Sirius et Viana. 'Mais il faut que j'en ais le cœur net !'  
  
  
*********  
  
C'était la fin de la soirée, Lily avait observé ses deux amis pendant toute la journée, oubliant les regards que sans cesse lui lançaient James. Elle n'avait rien découvert de nouveau, ou en tout cas quelque chose qui confirme ses idées... Elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, lorsque soudain, des éclats de voix s'élevèrent de la chambre de Vianasylla. Elle reconnut instantanèment Sirius et Viana. Elle se glissa lentement contre la porte, et, sans bruit, posa son oreille contre la serrure.  
  
" - Ca ne marchera jamais ! " S'exclama Vianasylla. " Dès que les choses commencent à se développer, l'un des deux gâche les choses à chaque fois ! "  
  
Lily fronça les sourcils, lorsque, soudain, une voix l'interpella.  
  
" - Lily ! "  
  
C'était James qui arrivait vers elle.  
  
" - Lily, il faut absolument que je te parle... "  
  
La jeune fille lui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
  
" - Chut ! " Lui souffla-t-elle. " Ecoute ça plutôt ! "  
  
James lui lança un regard incrédule et posa sa tête contre le panneau de la porte, à côté de celle de Lily.  
  
" - Mais Viana Jolie ! " Dit calmement Sirius d'un ton rassurant. " Ca avance, je te promets ! Ils sont tous les deux en train de découvrir leur amour... Ca prend juste du temps, c'est tout ! "  
  
" - J'ai surtout l'impression que ça n'avance pas du tout, oui ! " Grommela Viana.  
  
" - Viana... "  
  
" - Ecoute ! On aura tout essayé ! D'abord, on a " presque " poussé Jack Prewett à inviter Lily au bal pour rendre jaloux James... "  
  
" - Et ça a marché ! "  
  
" - Ensuite, nous les avons poussés à danser ensemble... "  
  
" - Et ça a marché ! "  
  
" - Puis nous avons invité Lily ici pendant les vacances pour mieux la rapprocher de James... Enfin, en parti bien sûr ! Lily est quand même mon amie et je... "  
  
" - Mais ça a marché ça aussi ! " Insista Sirius.  
  
" - Mais non ! Tu n'as pas vu comment ils ont été aujourd'hui ? C'était encore pire qu'avant ! "  
  
" - Mais tu n'as pas vu comment James regardait Lily ? Je te dis que ça marche ! Notre mission avance à la perfection ! "  
  
" - Tu n'as quand même pas un nouveau plan pour débloquer la situation ? "  
  
" - Hmmm... Peut-être... "  
  
Ils ne purent en écouter plus. James et Lily se regardèrent, tous les deux, horrifié.  
  
" - Il faut que je prenne l'air ! " Souffla James.  
  
" - Moi aussi ! " Gémit Lily, écoeurée.  
  
Et tous les deux s'éloignèrent le plus vite possible de la chambre de Vianasylla.  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
Lily s'emmitoufla dans sa cape alors qu'elle suivait James dans le parc. Tous deux prirent une grande inspiration pour se calmer et s'assirent sur un banc, près du petit lac de la propriété Potter.  
  
" - Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! " Souffla James. " Mon meilleur ami, me faire ça, à moi ! "  
  
" - Et moi alors ! " Marmonna Lily. " Ma meilleure amie ! "  
  
Ils se regardèrent de nouveau, en haussant les sourcils.  
  
" - Comme quoi, les amis... "  
  
" - Ouais... "  
  
" - Vaut mieux faire confiance à son chien ou à sa chouette ! "  
  
" - Tout à fait d'accord ! "  
  
Et ils éclatèrent de rire, un rire incontrôlable.  
  
" - Hou, j'ai mal aux côtes ! " S'esclaffa James.  
  
" - Et moi alors ! " Balbutia Lily en essayant de parler le plus distinctement possible.  
  
Lorsque enfin ils se furent calmés, James soupira.  
  
" - Tu te rends compte, quand même, que nous étions au centre d'un complot ? "  
  
" - Ah, les traîtres ! " S'exclama Lily rageusement en levant un poing au ciel.  
  
Leur regard se croisa et ils éclatèrent de nouveau de rire. Lily, n'arrivant plus à se tenir droite, finit par s'effondre sur l'épaule de James qui eu un hoquet de surprise. La jeune fille ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Le jeune homme s'assombrit et contempla la jeune fille qui riait aux éclats, ses boucles auburn étalées sur ses épaules à lui.  
  
'Mon Dieu ce qu'elle est belle comme ça...'  
  
Lorsque, de nouveau, Lily se calma, elle releva la tête pour voir James qui la fixait d'un drôle de regard... Un regard qui la troubla.  
  
" - Désolée. " Murmura-t-elle en se redressant.  
  
Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.  
  
" - James ? " Demanda soudainement Lily.  
  
" - Oui ? "  
  
" - Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, tout à l'heure, lorsque tu m'as vue devant la chambre de ta sœur ? "  
  
Elle sentit James s'agiter sur son banc nerveusement.  
  
" - Je... Heu... Voulais... Non, ça n'a aucune importance ! "  
  
Lily lui donna un léger coup de pieds au tibia.  
  
" - Jaaaaaames ! "  
  
" - Hé ! Tu me fais mal ! " Dit-il, mi-raleur, mi-rieur.  
  
" - Oh ! La petite nature ! " S'exclama Lily d'un ton taquin.  
  
" - Petite nature, moi ? Tu vas voir ça, Lily-la-tigresse ! "  
  
Et il se jeta presque sur elle pour lui faire des chatouilles.  
  
" - Arrête ! Saleté de Potter ! Arrête ! " Cria-t-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de glousser.  
  
Elle essaya de se débattre et de le chatouiller lui aussi.  
  
" Tu vas me payer ça, Potter ! "  
  
Et, bientôt, la tranquillité du parc, et de la nuit furent troublés par leurs cris, et leurs rires.  
  
" - Jamais je n'aurais imaginé rire autant avec toi, Potter ! " S'exclama Lily à bout de souffle.  
  
" - Moi non plus ! " Murmura James en essayant de se calmer.  
  
Puis, un sourire passa sur ses lèvres ;  
  
" - Viana et Sirius auraient été ravis s'ils nous avaient vus ! " Dit-il malicieusement.  
  
" - Oh ! Crois-moi, je ne leur aurais pas donné ce plaisir ! " Grogna Lily.  
  
" - Oui, c'est sûr... " Souffla James, parlant comme à lui-même.  
  
Lily releva la tête vers lui, surprise.  
  
" - Alors, James, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question ! De quoi voulais-tu me parler tout à l'heure ? "  
  
James soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.  
  
" - Je... " Il soupira. " Lily, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce baiser de l'autre soir et à ce qu'on s'est dit cette nuit ! " Dit-il le plus rapidement possible.  
  
Lily gémit et ferma les yeux.  
  
" - James... "  
  
" - Lily, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Dès que je te vois, je... "  
  
" - James... "  
  
" - T'es tellement belle ! "  
  
" - James ! " S'écria Lily d'une petite voix aigü. " Mais arrête, tu vas finir par me faire rougir ! "  
  
" - Tu rougis déjà ! " Lui dit James avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
Lily lui tira la langue et fit mine de lui donner un coup de pieds.  
  
" - Ce que vous êtes juvénile Melle Evans ! " S'exclama James en évitant les coups de pieds et en lui bloquant les bras.  
  
Lily se mit à glousser, et il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Tendrement, il commença à caresser ses cheveux, et il la sentit frissonner.  
  
" - Lily Flower, désolé, mais je vais te le demander une nouvelle fois. Peux-tu nous laisser une chance à tous les deux ? "  
  
" - James, on en a déjà parlé... " Soupira Lily, gênée.  
  
" - Tu n'as pas réfléchi ? "  
  
La jeune fille releva les yeux vers James, et le vert émeraude rencontra une nouvelle fois le brun chocolat. Avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un seul mot, elle sentit les lèvres de James caresser les siennes, et elle perdit une nouvelle fois tout contrôle d'elle-même. Elle jeta presque ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, et lui répondit avec passion, comme si le baiser de la veille lui avait manqué... 'Comme si ?' Non, il fallait bien qu'elle l'avoue, ça lui avait vraiment manqué !   
  
James la serra encore plus fort contre lui, et laissa libre court à ses sentiments, à ses émotions. Là, il savait que personne ne viendrait les déranger, à cet endroit, à cette heure de la nuit. Vianasylla et Sirius devaient être dans leur chambre respective, dormant à poings fermés. Il n'y aura pas d'interruption cette fois-ci...   
  
Tous deux s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, jusqu'à presque en perdre l'esprit. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, haletant, ils se regardèrent de nouveau, tous deux surpris par cette vague qui semblait les avoir submergé durant ce baiser.  
  
" - Alors, Lily Evans, allez-vous me répondre ? " Demanda James d'un ton solennel, presque théâtral.  
  
" - James ! Ce n'est pas facile, tu sais ! Je... "  
  
" - Quoi ? Après ça, tu ne sais pas encore ce que tu ressens pour moi ? Mais... Ce baiser ne t'a rien fait ? "  
  
" - Jamesie, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... "  
  
" - Comment m'as-tu appelé ? "  
  
Lily leva des yeux étonnés vers James.  
  
" - Appelles-moi une nouvelle fois comme ça, et je te promets que je recommence ! "  
  
Les lèvres de la jeune fille rousse s'étirèrent d'un sourire malicieux.  
  
" - Jamesie ? "  
  
Et il l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle croyait entendre son cœur battre à toute vitesse, tellement fort que ça en devenait inquiétant. Ca tête semblait se vider de toutes pensées logiques, de toute raison... Et là, seuls trois mots s'inscrivirent dans son esprit... Trois mots.  
  
" - Alors ? " Demanda James d'un ton taquin dès que leurs lèvres se séparèrent. " Maintenant, que dis-tu ? "  
  
Lily lui lança un regard à moitié furieux.  
  
" - D'accord, Potter ! Tu as gagné ! Je t'aime ! Tu m'as entendu ? Je t'ai... "  
  
Il la serra si fort dans ses bras qu'elle en suffoqua presque.  
  
" - Potter... Tu m'étouffes ! " Fit-elle d'une voix mourante.  
  
Et, ils éclatèrent une nouvelle fois de rire.  
  
" - Alors, cela veut dire que nous sommes ensemble, Melle Tigresse ? "  
  
Lily se mordit les lèvres.  
  
" - J'adorerais dire " oui " mais... "  
  
Le sourire de James s'effaça aussitôt.  
  
" - Mais quoi ? " Demanda -t-il d'un ton presque dur.  
  
" - Mais, Vianasylla et Sirius ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils célèbrent si vite leur victoire ! "  
  
" - Tu as raison ! " S'exclama James, légérement rassuré. " Nous n'aurons qu'à ne pas leur dire ! "  
  
" - C'est vrai ! " Fit Lily après avoir réfléchi. " Ca marche ! "  
  
Et ils s'étreignirent une nouvelle fois. Puis, Lily s'écarta encore de James.  
  
" - Mais je veux quand même préparer une petite vengeance pour eux ! C'est vrai, quoi ! Ce n'est pas bien de nous jouer un tour comme celui-là ! "  
  
" - Nous n'aurons qu'à leur jouer un petit tour en retour ! " Lui répondit James avec un sourire machiavélique.  
  
" - Tu as une idée ? " Lui demanda Lily d'un air conspirateur.  
  
James acquiesça et lui murmura un plan à l'oreille, faisant de nouveau rire Lily...  
  
  
*************  
  
Voilà, j'espère que certains passages ne sont pas trop... mélodramatiques ! ^____^ ;;  
  
Sophie-Maria : lol, c'est vrai que Sirius n'est pas très fin parfois ! lol Ah, lala !  
Et ben non, tu vois, finalement, Lily n'a pas repoussé James ! Enfin... Il lui a fallu quelques petits " arguments " bien choisis mais finalement... ^____^  
  
Jaligny : Allez, je suis gentille, je ne vous ai pas trop fait salivé ! J'ai écrit la suite ! ^___^  
  
Amy : Et ben voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que tu l'as trouvé aussi bien que les autres ! ^__^ Ben tu vois, il est encore une fois consacré à James et Lily !  
  
Isymea : Voilà la suite ! Et il se sont encore plus rapprochés !  
  
Nakago : Et oui, leur haine s'est changée en amour, finalement ! Et là, ils se sont encore embrassés, et la fin est moins triste... Enfin j'espère ! Mais, bon, tu vois, j'ai été cruelle, mais je me suis rattrapée ! ^_____^ lol Pour les rewievs, c'est vrai que si j'en ai pas beaucoup, ça ne m'encourage pas beaucoup... Mais bon, par contre, je n'écris pas forcèment aussi vite que le nombre de rewievs car j'ai souvent beaucoup de devoirs et je suis à l'internat ! :( Ben voilà comment Lily a réagi lorsqu'elle a revu tout le famille, elle était assez gênée ! Ah, pour Lily et James... j'ai peut-être trop vite arrangé le coup, mais bon, ils ne sont pas officiellement ensemble ! (tu vas voir ! ;-) ) Par contre pour ma fic, je ne sais pas du tout si elle sera longue... Ca sera la surprise ! (pour vous et pour moi ! lol)  
En tout cas merci pour tout ce que tu m'as dit ! ^_____^  
  
Zhusidinuo : Et oui, et là, j'ai encore mit plein de romantisme dans ce chapitre ! Ah, on voudrait tous être à la place de Lily et Viana, non ? Enfin, en tout cas, j'ai mis vite la suite et j'espèrequ'elle va te plaire ! Pour Viana/Sirius, c'est tout simple, je les adore ! C'est vrai, tu as crié YEAH lorsqu'ils se sont enfin mis ensemble ? Ca me fait trop plaisir ! ^_____^ Et ben, après le fameux baiser, voilà ce qui s'est passé ! ^_____^ En tout cas, merci pour ce que tu m'as dit !  
  
Miss_black : Et ben là, ils se sont encore embrassés ! ^______^  
  
Ayla : Merciiiiiii !!!! Ben là, tu vois, Sirius n'est pas arrivé en plein milieu ! ^____^  
  
YunaFab : Merci ! Ben là, Sirius n'a rien cassé ! Et pour Lily qui se sauve, ben, tu as eu la réponse !  
  
Dragonfly : Merci ! Voilà la suite !!  
  
Ga-L : Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Ben tu vois, là, pour Lily et James, il y a de l'évolution ! ^____^  
  
Lunarde : Ben voilà, James n'a plus mal au cœur maintenant ! ^_______^  
  
Strangulot : Encore plus de romantisme cette fois-ci ! Ben Lily, tu sais maintenant pourquoi elle s'enfuit ! Ben là elle est restée avec James... Mais pour le beau garçon, on attendra encore cinq ans ! ^_________^ lol Pour Peter, oui, c'est super bien de le faire soufrir ! rire sadique  
  
Ada : Voilà la suiiiiiiite !!! ^______________^ Merci de lire ma fic ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas laissé de rewiev jusque là ! ^_______^  
  
Lily : Et là, il était aussi bien ce chapitre ? nerveuse Bon, alors j'ai vite écrit la suite en tout cas, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fais souffrir cette fois-ci !Ben là j'ai arrêté de faire souffrir James, comme tu vois ! ^________^  
  
Ccilia : Merci !!!! Oui, j'ai passé un très bon Noël, merci ! Et j'espère que toi aussi ! ^_____^  
  
Oceane et Pharianne : Merci !!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon, pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre, j'ai mis la suite ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire !! ^_____^ 


	7. Bonne année, mes chers Sirius et Vianasy...

Coucou tout le monde !  
  
Désolée, j'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire ce nouveau chapitre à cause des devoirs, de l'internat etc...  
Mais là, ce week end j'ai eu plus de temps, et là, comme je suis malade et que je suis à la maison, j'ai pu finir le nouveau chapitre ! Alors, voilà ! lol ^^  
  
Bon, j'espère, comme d'habitude, que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire !  
Kamala  
  
  
Chapitre 7 : " Bonne année, mes chers Sirius et Vianasylla !! "  
  
  
La première partie du plan était simple : en faire baver le plus possible Sirius et Viana. C'est-à-dire, faire échouer tous les plans de ceux-ci qui consisteraient à essayer de les mettre ensemble (alors qu'ils l'étaient déjà !). James et Lily avaient tous les deux décidé de garder secret le fait qu'ils formaient tous les deux un couple le temps qu'ils accompliraient leur revanche sur leurs deux " amis ". Ceux-ci devaient à tout prix ignorer ce fait, car ils se réjouiraient de leur victoire...  
  
" - On doit leur faire croire absolument qu'ils sont en train de rater leur coup ! " Murmura James à l'oreille de Lily.  
  
" - Oui, on doit leur faire croire qu'on veut absolument prouver que le proverbe 'la haine est proche de l'amour' est fausse ! "  
  
" - Alors que finalement... Elle est vraie ! " Murmura James.  
  
Lily lui sourit et ils s'embrassèrent brèvement avant de retourner tous deux dans leurs chambres respectives.  
  
  
****************  
  
Sirius et Vianasylla s'étaient réunis en cachette dans la chambre du jeune homme, pensant être seuls pour parler de leur nouveau plan pour James et Lily. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'ils n'étaient PAS seuls ! Un garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés noirs et aux larges lunettes rondes ainsi qu'une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux d'un vert couleur émeraude les espionnaient.  
  
" - Tu crois que cette fois ça va marcher ? " Demanda Viana avec inquiétude.  
  
" - Mais oui " Lui répondit Sirius. " Je suis sûr que là, ils sont tous les deux en train de s'embrasser langoureusement... Ou du moins, de parler, tranquillement, sur la terrasse en regardant le soleil se lever... "  
  
James et Lily échangèrent un regard entendu aux paroles de Sirius. Ils se placèrent minutieusement au milieu du couloir, à un mètre l'un de l'autre.  
  
" - Prêt ? " Murmura James.  
  
" - Partez ! " Souffla Lily en prenant bien sa respiration.  
  
Et ils se mirent à hurler l'un sur l'autre, en s'insultant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables.  
  
Sirius et Vianasylla sursautèrent.  
  
" - Tu disais ? " Fit Viana en jetant un regard noir à son petit-ami.  
  
" - Heu... Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! " Répondit faiblement Sirius.  
  
Et ils sortirent précipitament de la chambre, trouvant un James et une Lily rouges et essoufflés d'avoir autant crié.  
  
" - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " Demanda Vianasylla d'un ton autoritaire.  
  
James et Lily commencèrent à se lancer dans des explications, parlant en même temps et à toute vitesse. Sirius et Viana sentirent que leurs oreilles allaient éclater, qui plus est ils ne comprenaient rien à leurs paroles.  
  
" - STOOOOOOOOP !!!! " Hurla soudain Sirius.  
  
Le silence se fit dans le couloir.  
  
" - On arrête tout, on oublie tout, et on va prendre le petit-déjeuner, ok ? " Demanda-t-il faiblement avec un sourire forcé, et quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front.  
  
Lily et James se regardèrent et acquiescèrent. Leurs deux meilleurs amis soufflèrent, soulagés, et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier.  
  
" - On va leur en faire baver ! " Chuchota James à l'oreille de Lily.  
  
Et tous les deux échangèrent un sourire machiavélique.  
  
  
************  
  
  
Le petit-déjeuner était servi sur la table accompagné d'un mot d'Edward et D'Eléonor Potter qui annonçaient qu'ils s'absentaient pour la journée. Tandis que Sirius et Vianasylla commençaient à manger leur bol de céréales tout en se lançant quelques regards énamourés, James et Lily échangèrent un nouveau regard complice. Profitant de la distraction de leurs deux amis, ils s'emparèrent discrètement de leur tasse de thé : Lily de celle de Sirius, et James de celle de sa sœur.  
  
Puis, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas pouffer de rire, ils y versèrent une bonne dose de piment (enfin, pas trop quand même, il ne faut pas les enflammer ces deux petits !) et mélangèrent bien le tout pour que ça reste inaperçu. Et ils reposèrent les tasses à leur place, sans que Sirius et Viana se rendent compte de quelque chose.  
  
Ils ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire : attendre, guetter leurs proies... Plus d'une fois, Sirius porta la tasse à ses lèvres mais l'arrêta à quelques millimètres, continuant sa conversation avec Viana. Celle-ci en fit de même. Puis, enfin, le moment fatidique vint. Les deux jeunes gens prirent leurs tasses en même temps, les portèrent à leurs lèvres, prirent une minute de pause... Et burent.  
  
Au début il ne se passa rien. Sirius et Viana se regardèrent, fixement, leurs pupilles s'aggrandissant de seconde en seconde, leur peau devenant de plus en plus rouge, puis... Vint un cri, un cri strident, des deux même personnes. Les deux jeunes gens portèrent leurs mains à leur gorge, la bouche grande ouverte. Lily et James auraient même pu aisément imaginer de larges flammes sortir de là.  
  
Puis, enfin, ils se calmèrent, essouflés, haletants, et ils se précipitèrent vers le pichet d'eau, se servirent un immense verre chacun et le burent d'un trait. James et Lily hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu. La jeune fille rousse fit face à son complice, se prépara physiquement et psychologiquement à jouer son rôle, se pinça un peu les joues pour y faire monter le sang, et se mit de nouveau à hurler sur James.  
  
" - C'EST ENCORE UN DE TES COUPS FUMEUX, POTTER !!!!! "  
  
Viana et Sirius, à peine remis de leurs émotions, firent un bond jusqu'au plafond, manquant presque de s'y cogner la tête.  
  
" - QUOI ? " Cria James en retour, les sourcils froncés, bras croisés.  
  
" - NE FAIS PAS L'INNOCENT, POTTER !!!! TU N'AS PAS VU DANS QUEL ETAT ILS ETAIENT ? CE N'EST VRAIMENT PAS DRÔLE !! ILS AURAIENT PU EN MOURIR !! "  
  
" - LA, TU EXAGERES EVANS ! " Brailla James, le doigt pointé vers elle.  
  
" - BON, OK ! ILS AURAIENT PU AU MOINS S'ETRANGLER, SI CE N'EST PIRE ! LA GORGE ET L'ESTOMAC DES HUMAINS SONT TRES FRAGILES TU SAIS ! ILS NE PEUVENT PAS SUPPORTER UN TEL CHOC... "  
  
" - STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !!! " Hurla cette fois-ci Viana, d'une voix légèrement enraillée.  
  
" - Ca va. " Renchérit Sirius. " James, on ne t'en veut pas, et Lily, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil ! Tu vois, on s'en est très bien remis ! Ok ? "  
  
" - Ben heureusement ! " Marmonna Lily. " Sinon, ça aurait bardé pour ton copain débile et binoclard ! "  
  
" - Oui, bon, c'est bon, c'est fini, on n'en parle plus ! " S'exclama Vianasylla en se plaçant entre James et Lily, les bras écartés pour former un mur.  
  
" - On va faire un petit tour dehors ? " Proposa Sirius.  
  
Et sans attendre leur réponse, Vianasylla et Sirius s'enfuirent en courant vers la porte.  
Dès qu'ils furent sûrs qu'ils étaient hors de portée, James et Lily se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.  
  
" - Tu joues vraiment bien la comédie, Lily jolie ! " S'exclaffa James.  
  
" - C'est vrai ? " Demanda Lily en prenant la pose. " Tu crois que je peux devenir actrice à Hollywood ? "  
  
" - Il n'y a aucun doute ! " S'exclama James.  
  
Et ils rirent de plus belle.  
  
" - Toi aussi tu jouais bien la comédie, Jamesie ! " Lui dit Lily avec un sourire.  
  
" - Merci ! Et tu fais bien l'hypocrite aussi ! Je ne pense pas que tu te préoccupais de leur santé à ce moment-là ! "  
  
Lily prit un air faussement vexé.  
  
" - Je ne suis hypocrite que lorsqu'il le faut ! " Répondit-il d'une façon hautaine.  
  
James fit mine de se renfrogner.  
  
" - Tu penses vraiment que je suis un débile et un binoclard ? "  
  
Lily lui répondit par un sourire malicieux et passa ses bras autour de son cou.  
  
" - Oui, peut-être, mais TU es MON débile binoclard ! "  
  
Et ils s'embrassèrent longuement.  
  
***********  
  
  
Pendant ce temps, Sirius et Vianasylla, encore mal remis de la brûlure du piment, se précipitèrent vers le mini-lac de la propriété et y plongèrent leur tête.   
  
" - Ca va mieux ? " Demanda Sirius à Viana, une fois ressorti de l'eau, ses cheveux noirs dégoulinant d'humidité.  
  
" - Ouais, ça pourrait être pire ! " Marmonna la jeune fille, haletante.  
  
Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. A prèsent, ils ne brûlaient plus du tout... au contraire, ils commençaient petit à petit à geler... Ce qui était logique, vu qu'ils étaient en décembre, que le temps était neigeux, et que leur tête était trempée.  
  
" - Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec James et Lily ! " Dit Vianasylla. " C'est vrai, il y a deux jours encore, ils flirtaient légèrement, voir même ils s'embrassaient ! Et à présent, c'est de nouveau la guerre, encore plus violente qu'avant ! Il a dû se passer quelque chose. "  
  
Sirius resta un moment songeur, les yeux perdus dans le vague.  
  
" - Là, j'avoue que cette fois, je n'arrive pas du tout à trouver une explication plausible... C'est sûr, il a dû se passer quelque chose entre eux à un moment où nous n'étions pas là ! "  
  
" - Sûrement... " Murmura tristement Vianasylla. " Et moi qui croyais que nous êtions si près du but ! "  
  
" - Et c'est l'effet inverse qui se produit ! " Soupira Sirius.  
  
Il y eut de nouveau un silence. Des flocons de neige commençaient à virevolter dans les airs, et Vianasylla frissonna. Sirius, s'en rendant compte, se rapprocha d'elle, et l'enlaça. La jeune fille se blottit dans ses bras.  
  
" - Ne t'inquiète pas ! " S'écria soudain Sirius ! " On ne va pas laisser les choses se passer ainsi ! James et Lily sont faits l'un pour l'autre et on va leur prouver ! "  
  
Vianasylla acquiesça d'un air solennel, et ils se firent un " tape m'en cinq ! " Puis, la jeune fille frissonna une nouvelle fois, de même pour Sirius.  
  
" - Et... Je pense qu'on devrait à présent rentrer à la maison sinon, dans cinq minutes, nous serons transformés en glaçons ! " Fit Sirius en claquant des dents.  
  
Et, se relevant, ils se précipitèrent vers la chaleur de leur foyer.  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
Lily jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.  
  
" - Ils reviennent ! " S'exclama-t-elle, alarmée.  
  
Et les deux jeune gens se séparèrent aussitôt.   
A ce moment-là, Sirius et Vianasylla entrèrent dans la cuisine, et James et Lily poussèrent un cri de surprise... Les cheveux de leurs deux amis étaient presque blancs ! Ils étaient gelés, et couverts de givre.  
  
" - Heu... Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait ? " Demanda Lily en haussant un sourcil.  
  
Sirius et Viana échangèrent un regard gêné.  
  
" - Heu... Pour refroidir un peu notre gorge... On a eu l'idée de faire une petite trempette dans le lac... " Bégaya Vianasylla.  
  
James et Lily restèrent un moment bouche bée, hésitant entre la colère et le rire.  
  
" - Bon, c'est bon ! " S'exclama Sirius, irrité. " Arrêtez de nous regarder comme ça ! On va se réchauffer près de la cheminée ! "  
  
Et ils disparurent tous les deux dans la salle manger.  
  
James et Lily se regardèrent et finirent par éclater de rire à s'en fêler les côtes.  
  
" - Alors là, pour une réussite, c'est une reussite ! " S'exclama James assez bas pour qu'on ne les entende pas.  
  
" - Ouais, pas mal notre coup ! " Fit Lily, hilare. Puis son regard devint inquiet. " On n'a pas été trop méchant, quand même ? "  
  
" - Mais non ! " Lui répondit James d'un ton rassurant. " Allez, viens, on va les rejoindre ! "  
  
" - James, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête nos coups pour aujourd'hui. On a frappé fort, là, et si on en fait trop, ça va finir par être suspect ! "  
  
" - Ok " Acquiesça James. " Mais on doit quand même continuer à se disputer ! "  
  
" - Ok " Fit Lily.  
  
Et ils rejoignirent leurs amis dans la salle à manger. Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi, à jouer aux cartes explosives, aux échecs sorciers, et avec comme animation permanente les disputes feintes de James et Lily. A la fin de la soirée, Sirius et Vianasylla se couchèrent tôt, sentant que leurs têtes allaient exploser.   
  
  
*************  
  
  
Le reste des vacances se passa ainsi. Plus Vianasylla et Sirius essayaient de rapprocher James et Lily, plus ceux-ci faisaient exprès de se chamailler, se disputer, voire même parfois se battre. Viana et Sirius commençaient à désespérer, et étaient de plus en plus fatigués, qui plus est, ils en voyaient de toutes les couleurs !  
  
En une semaine de temps, Sirius avait vu ses cheveux changer une bonne douzaine de fois de couleur et Vianasylla devait chercher quotidiennement ses peignes, chouchous et vêtements qui ne faisaient que de disparaître. C'était sans compter sur les crapauds qui se multipliaient sur les lits des deux jeunes gens chaque soir, du crocodile qui venait de temps en temps leur rendre visite dans la baignoire ainsi que les vieilles poupées de Vianasylla qui s'animaient soudain pour danser le french cancan en plein milieu de la nuit !  
  
Puis, enfin, arriva le 31 décembre. Les Potter avaient organisé une fête pour le réveillon du nouvel an, et James et Sirius avaient invité Rémus et Peter.  
  
" - Normalement, Rémus peut venir. " Avait dit Sirius à James. " La pleine lune est passée depuis trois jours... "  
  
" - Espérons juste qu'il ne sera pas trop fatigué... Tu sais que la dernière fois, il a dû rester chez lui à cause de ça... " Avait répliqué James.  
  
Et tous deux avaient soupiré, espérant que leur ami serait en bonne santé ce soir-là...  
  
" - J'ai voulu inviter Séverina. " Avait dit Vianasylla à Lily. " Mais elle va passer la soirée avec Matthiew et des amis à eux... "  
  
" - Tant pis, on la verra à la rentrée ! " Avait répondu Lily d'un ton philosophe.  
  
Vers le début de la soirée, avant que les invités arrivent, les adolescents se retirèrent chacun dans leurs chambres respectives pour se préparer. Lily enfila une jolie robe blanche, courte, en soie à fine bretelle, avec une broche en forme de rose rouge au niveau du cœur, ainsi qu'une petite veste en voile transparent. Elle laissa ses cheveux libres et les boucla soigneusement.  
  
Vianasylla, elle, enfila une robe noire, courte elle aussi, brodée d'or au niveau des bretelles et du décolleté. De la même manière que Lily, elle boucla ses cheveux et y accrocha une barrette dorée. La veste qu'elle portait était pareille à celle de Lily, sauf qu'elle était noire.  
  
Les deux garçons étaient vêtus simplement, de noir et de blanc. Lorsqu'ils virent les deux filles arriver, ils ne purent en détacher les yeux, et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration. James aurait voulu accourir vers Lily, la prendre dans ses bras ou tout du moins lui prendre la main... Mais se rappelant qu'en présence de son meilleur ami et de sa sœur il ne le pouvait pas, il se retint, et se contenta de la regarder et de jeter des coups d'œil envieux à Sirius et Viana qui ne se gênaient pas, eux.  
  
" - Allez ! Ne faites pas les timides ! " S'exclama Sirius en regardant James et Lily. " James, en galant homme que tu es, propose ton bras à Lily pour l'accompagner au salon ! "  
  
James lança un regard noirà Sirius et se tourna vers Lily, lui demanda muettement ce qu'ils devaient faire. Celle-ci parut hésiter quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules et se rapprocha de James qui lui offrit son bras. Lily l'accepta.  
  
" - Voilà, c'est bien ! " Fit Sirius avec un sourire satisfait.  
  
James et Lily échangèrent un regard entendu, alors qu'ils suivaient Sirius et Vianasylla.  
  
'Ne sois pas si vite satisfait, Siri Chéri ! La fête n'est pas encore terminée...'  
  
  
*************  
  
  
Arrivés en bas, ils s'aperçurent avec surprise et joie que Rémus était présent. Il était là, vêtu du même costume qu'au bal de Noël, les traits tirés mais un sourire présent aux lèvres. Sirius et James se ruèrent sur lui, poussant mains cris d'exclamations et de guerre (le cri de guerre propre aux Maraudeurs, il n'y en n'a pas deux semblables dans le monde.)  
  
" - De vrais gamins ! " Soupira Vianasylla en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que les deux garçons donnaient une tape magistrale dans le dos de leur meilleur ami qui était en train de rire aux éclats.  
  
" - Ravie de voir Rémus en forme. " Murmura Lily à Vianasylla. " C'est rare de le voir ainsi après la pleine lune. "  
  
Son amie brune acquiesça, d'accord avec elle.  
  
" - Peter n'est pas là ? " Demanda Lily en se rapprochant des trois Maraudeurs.  
  
" - Non. " Répondit Rémus. " Sa mère a absolument insisté pour qu'il passe le réveillon avec ses grand-parents. "  
  
" - Aïe ! C'est pas de bol ! " Fit James en faisant la grimace.  
  
" - Ca va être gai son réveillon ! " Ajouta Sirius en roulant des yeux.  
  
" - Tu peux le dire ! " Renchérit Rémus.  
  
Et ils se dirigèrent tous les cinq vers la table qui leur était réservée.  
  
Durant le repas, ils regardèrent les adultes danser sur la piste de danse, puis Vianasylla et Sirius allèrent les rejoindre. Rémus se tourna vers James et Lily qui étaient restés silencieux depuis le debut de la soirée.  
  
" - Alors, vous deux ? " Demanda-t-il, sourire en coin. " Que me racontez-vous de beau ? "  
  
" - Rien de spécial ! " Répondirent James et Lily en même temps, l'air méfiant.  
  
" - Oh ! D'accord. " Fit Rémus, n'en disant pas plus.  
  
Ils restèrent encore un moment silencieux, puis, après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec James, Lily invita Rémus à danser. Celui-ci fut surprit mais accepta tout de même. La jeune fille rousse l'entraîna dans un coin de la piste où il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde.  
  
" - Rémus, il faut que je te parle. " Lui dit gravement Lily alors qu'ils commençaient à danser.  
  
" - Heu oui, pourquoi ? " Lui demanda Rémus, l'air de plus en plus inquiet.  
  
Lily planta ses yeux verts dans les siens.  
  
" - T'étais au courant du complot de Sirius et Viana ? "  
  
" - Pardon ? " Fit Rémus d'un air innocent.  
  
" - Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Rém', t'étais au courant oui ou non ? "  
  
" - Heu... Oui. " Finit par admettre Rémus en se mordant les lèvres.  
  
" - Et je suppose que t'étais dans le coup ? " Lui demanda Lily en lui jetant un regard de plus en plus noir.  
  
" - Heu... Oui. " Fit Rémus en avalant sa salive avec difficulté. " Mais ce n'était pas contre vous, Lily ! James et toi vous êtes fait l'un pour l'au... "  
  
" - Chut ! " S'exclama Lily en lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres. " Sirius et Viana ne sont pas sensés savoir qu'on sait tout ! "  
  
" - Alors comment... ? "  
  
" - On a surpris une de leur conversation, James et moi. "  
  
Rémus lui fit un sourire malicieux.  
  
" - Alors parce que maintenant c'est " James " ? "  
  
" - Oui ! " Fit Lily en roulant des yeux. " Mais ils ne sont pas sensés le savoir non plus ! "  
  
Rémus s'arrêta net.  
  
" - Car te veux dire que James et toi... ? "  
  
" - Oui ! " S'exclama Lily, exaspérée.  
  
Les yeux de Rémus s'aggrandirent de surprise.  
  
" - Comment ? Quand ? "  
  
Lily soupira d'exaspération et d'impatience.  
  
" - On te le racontera plus tard, ok ? "  
  
" - Ok. " Acquiesça Rémus. " Mais depuis quand est-ce que vous savez pour... "   
  
" - Depuis une semaine environ. Pour être plus exact, je devrais dire depuis le lendemain du 25 Décembre, de Noël quoi ! "  
  
" - C'est ça ! " Répondit sarcastiquement Rémus. " Dis tout de suite que je suis stupide et que je ne connais pas la date de Noël ! "  
  
Lily éclata de rire, et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.  
  
" - Crétin ! "  
  
" - Toi-même ! " Lui répondit Rémus en lui tirant la langue.  
  
" - Gamin ! "  
  
Et ils rirent de plus belle.  
  
" - Et pourquoi Sirius et Vianasylla ne sont pas sensés savoir que vous savez tout ? " Réprit Rémus, redevenu sérieux.  
  
" - Car avant de leur dire, James et moi on veut leur faire payer leur petite trahison ! "  
  
Rémus roula des yeux.  
  
" - Vous ne les faites pas trop souffrir au moins ? " Lui demanda-t-il.  
  
Lily eut un sourire machiavélique.  
  
" - Nooon ! Tu penses bien que noooon ! On leur en fait juste voir de toutes les couleurs, c'est tout ! "  
  
Et, après avoir bien vérifié que Sirius et Vianasylla étaient assez loin et ne pouvaient pas entendre, elle raconta tout leur plan à Rémus. Lorsqu'elle eu fini de raconter, Rémus, une nouvelle fois, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
  
" - Les pauvres ! Je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à leur place ! "  
  
" - Oh ! Ce n'est pas bien méchant ce que nous leur faisons ! " Fit Lily avec un air innocent et angélique. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, elle lui demanda. " Bon, Rémus, pouvons-nous compter sur ta discrétion ? "  
  
Celui-ci fit mine de réfléchir.  
  
" - Hmmm... Je ne sais pas... ! Ceci est un choix assez dur... ! "  
  
Lily lui donna une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule.  
  
" - Rém' ! "  
  
" - Mais oui ! Bien sûr que tu peux compter sur moi ! Je ne dirais rien à personne ! "  
  
" - Merci Rém' ! T'es un chou ! " Lui dit Lily, radieuse en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue.  
  
" - Mais ne fais pas ça Lily ! Tu vas rendre ton Jamesie jaloux ! " S'exclama Rémus, d'un air faussement offusqué.  
  
Pour toute réponse, il reçut une petite claque sur le sommet du crâne et il vit Lily retourner s'asseoir à table, près de James  
  
  
*********  
  
  
Minuit approchait de plus en plus. Vianasylla et Sirius regardait l'heure avancer petit à petit, impatients de mettre à exécution leur nouveau plan.  
  
" - Tu crois qu'on va réussir à les convaincre de se donner un petit baiser pour le nouvel an ? " Murmura Viana à l'oreille de Sirius.  
  
" - Assurément ! " Répondit Sirius.  
  
Mais cette fois-ci, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard sceptique.  
  
" - Tu as bien vu comment ils étaient ces dernières semaines ! Je me demande finalement si... Si notre plan marchera un jour... "  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils.  
  
" - Mais bien sûr qu'il marchera ! Ne t'inquiéte pas, c'est juste une question de temps ! " S'exclama-t-il.  
  
" - Tu dis toujours la même chose, Sirius ! " Soupira Lily. " Mais espérons que tu as raison ! "  
  
Et ils continuèrent tranquillement leur slow.  
  
  
***  
  
Pour James, c'était une véritable torture de ne pas pouvoir inviter Lily à danser. Il aurait voulu, comme Sirius avec Vianasylla, la serrer dans ses bras, lui murmurer des mots tendres à l'oreille... Mais il devait faire semblant de la détester...  
  
Lily dansa encore un peu avec Rémus, mais elle resta la plus grande partie du temps à table, à échanger quelques paroles discrètes avec James.  
  
Minuit approchait, de plus en plus. Tous deux étaient excités à l'idée de mettre leur nouveau plan à exécution.   
  
Puis, enfin, les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se levèrent et se regroupèrent pour s'embrasser et se souhaiter chaleureusement la " Bonne Année ! " Sirius et Vianasylla rejoignirent leurs trois amis, et le petit groupe d'adolescents s'étreignit et s'embrassa. Ce fut pour James et Lily une véritable torture de ne pas pouvoir se le faire entre eux, mais il fallait résister.  
  
" - Allez ! Embrassez-vous, vous deux ! " S'exclama Sirius en les regardant l'un après l'autre.  
  
" - Mais oui ! C'est la fête ! C'est la Nouvelle Année qui commence ! " S'écria Vianasylla, grand sourire aux lèvres et enthousiaste. " Embrassez-vous ! "  
  
" - Prenez de bonnes résolutions ! " Fit Sirius malicieusement avec un sourire en coin.  
  
James et Lily lui lancèrent un regard noir, se regardèrent tous les deux avec dégout et s'éloignèrent encore plus l'un de l'autre. Sirius et Vianasylla échangèrent un regard désemparé tandis que Rémus s'efforçait tant bien que mal à ne pas éclater de rire.  
  
Les Potter avaient organisé la soirée de telle façon, que le dessert fut servi à exactement Minuit. Lorsque tous les invités se furent embrassés, ils rejoignirent leurs places respectives. Tous salivèrent devant le grand gâteau au chocolat très crémeux et enrobé de pâte d'amande qu'une tante de Sirius, la tante Titianne, invitée à la soirée, avait préparé.  
  
Il était temps pour James et Lily de mettre leur plan à exécution. Sirius et Vianasylla tardaient à revenir à table, trop occupés à s'enlacer et à s'embrasser. James et Lily en profitèrent pour saupoudrer leurs parts de gâteau d'une poudre à l'aspect violet mais qui ne se voyait plus une fois déposée sur l'aliment.  
  
" - Qu'est-ce ? " Demanda Rémus.  
  
" - C'est une surprise ! " Répondit Lily d'un ton malicieux. " Tu verras ! "  
  
Sirius et Vianasylla revinrent à ce moment-là à table.  
  
" - Miam ! " S'exclama Sirius. " Le gâteau au chocolat de la tante Titianne ! "  
  
Vianasylla lui jeta un regard amusé.  
  
" - Tu veux dire, le célèbre gâteau au chocolat de la tante Titianne ? "  
  
Et les deux amoureux se sourirent avant de se jeter avidement sur leur part de gâteau. James, Lily et Rémus commencèrent à manger eux-aussi, en les épiant, attendant impatiemment le résultat de " la poudre violette ".  
  
Il ne se passa rien tout d'abord, et ils pensèrent que leur plan avait raté. Puis, soudain, Sirius et Vianasylla furent entourés d'un nuage violet, et ils commencèrent à tousser. Puis, quand le nuage se dissipa, tous les regards de la salle se portèrent sur les deux adolescents. Leur corps était entièrement couvert d'une fourrure mauve, et un peu partout, en particulier dans les cheveux, des violettes commençaient à pousser.  
  
Il y eut un grand silence confus dans la salle, puis, petit à petit, des rires timides fusèrent, et ce fut toute la salle qui explosa de rire. James et Rémus n'arrivaient plus à respirer, et Lily avait bien du mal à se retenir, se rappelant le rôle qu'elle devait jouer. Sirius et Vianasylla hésitèrent entre la colère et le rire, mais bientôt, ils se joignirent à la bonne humeur générale.  
  
" - James ! " S'exclama Sirius en lui jetant un regard qui se voulait furieux mais qu'un sourire trahissait. " Je suppose que c'est toi ? "  
  
James acquiesça, et sa sœur lui donna une tape sur le sommet du crâne.  
  
" - Toi ! " S'exclama-t-elle, un peu plus furieuse que Sirius.  
  
" - Oh ! Ne t'énerve pas soeurette chérie ! " S'exclama James, riant toujours. " Je pense juste qu'on devrait changer ton prénom ! Que penserais-tu de Violette ? Ou Violaine peut-être ? "  
  
En toute réponse, il reçut une serviette dans la figure.  
  
C'était à présent au tour de Lily d'entrer en scène.  
  
" - Bien fait, James ! " Dit-elle d'une voix hautaine. " C'est tout ce que tu mérites ! C'est totalement immature de faire cela, surtout devant des adultes ! "  
  
" - Oh, Lily ! Ne joue pas les pimbêches ! " S'exclama James, l'air exaspéré. " Sans vouloir te vexer, tu étais la seule à ne pas rire dans la salle ! "  
  
Sirius et Vianasylla échangèrent un regard inquiet, sentant la dispute monter. Rémus, lui, les regarda d'un intéressé et amusé, connaissant le fin mot de l'histoire.  
  
" - Moi ? Pimbêche ? " S'écria Lily, offusquée.  
  
Et elle donna une gifle à James, enfin, une fausse gifle, mais Sirius et Vianasylla ne s'en aperçurent pas.  
  
" - Mais enfin, ne vous disputez pas ! " S'exclama Vianasylla, commençant à paniquer. " Ce n'est pas grave, Lily, je ne vais pas mourir pour une petite blague de mon frère ! J'ai l'habitude, tu sais... "  
  
Lily haussa les épaules, et tourna le dos à James. Celui-ci en fit de même. Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, ils firent mine de s'igorer, au plus grand désespoir de Sirius et Vianasylla. Rémus, lui, s'amusait de plus en plus en les voyant agir ainsi.  
  
'Ils jouent la comédie à la perfection ! Ils devraient devenir acteurs !' Pensait-il.  
  
Puis, la fête s'acheva ainsi. Les invités quittèrent la maison des Potter, et les quatre adolescents dirent au revoir à Rémus, lui disant qu'ils se reverraient à la rentrée.  
  
  
********  
  
Cela faisait trois heures qu'il était couché, mais James n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir. Il regardait tranquillement le ciel par la fenêtre. Les nuages neigeux s'étaient retirés pour laisser place à un ciel clair et étoilé.  
  
Il fait réveillé en sursaut de sa rêverie par trois coups à la porte, très discrets. Il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. C'était Lily.  
  
" - Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? " Lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.  
  
" - Oui, mais je viens de penser que j'avais oublié quelque chose... " Chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire.  
  
" - Quoi ? " Demanda James, assez surprit.  
  
Lily se rapprocha de lui, le sourire toujours présent à ses lèvres.  
  
" - J'ai oublié de t'embrasser pour la Nouvelle Année ! "  
  
James sourit à son tour et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
" - Bonne Année Lily. "  
  
" - Bonne Année, James. "  
  
Et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.  
  
  
***************************  
  
Voilà !!!  
  
Bon, ben, un petit mot pour les rewieveurs maintenant ! Tout d'abord, merci à tous de m'avoir laissé un petit message, c'est vraiment gentil ! ^^  
  
Amy : J'espère que tu vas aimé la suite de ma fanfic ! En tout cas, la voilà ! Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements ! ^^  
  
Ayla : Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Ben, là, le chapitre a été un peu plus long à arriver que le dernier, désolée ! J'espère que tu vas aimer autant que le dernier ! Il y a un peu moins de love, mais, il y en a quand même ! ^^  
  
Jess-Chang : Et oui, ils se sont révélés leurs sentiments et à présent ils sont ensemble ! ^__^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire !  
  
Isymea : Heu... Oui, ils sont plus que proches, c'est vrai, ils sont ensembles ! lol Et bien, là, tu as vus ce qu'a fait notre couple fétiche à notre couple comploteux ! lol J'espère que ça t'a plu !  
  
Jaligny : Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu adores toujours autant ! ^_____^  
  
Briseis : Merci ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! ^____^  
  
Strangulot : Oui, c'est beau l'amour ! regard rêveur lol, enfin bref, ben là tu as découvert ce que mijotais James et Lily ! J'espère que tu as trouvé tout ça drôle ! croise les doigts pour que oui  
  
Aziliz : Merci !!!! ^^ Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça va te plaire ! Et oui, Viana et Sirius s'en morde bien les doigts, à présent ! lol^^  
  
Nakago : Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Tes yeux de chiens tout cute m'ont attendris ! lol Bon, d'accord j'ai trainé à mettre la suite mais j'espère que ça t'a plu ! Jamesie et Lily sont ensemble, et tu connais à présent leur revanche contre Viana et Sirius ! J'espère qu'elle était assez bonne ! ^ç  
  
Miss Tambora : J'espère que là tu as bien ri là aussi ! ^^ Et que ce chapitre t'a autant plus que le reste !  
  
Lyra : Ah, là encore, on a entendu notre petit proverbe préféré ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes siiiii gentils compliments ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir !! ^^  
  
Melepha : Voilà la suite, Voilà la suite ! lol ^^ J'espère que tu vas être autant skotché devant l'écran comme le chapitre précédent !!! ^___^  
  
Lily : Et oui, j'ai fait souffrir Sirius et Vianasylla ! lol Désolée, j'ai un peu trainé à poster ce chapitre, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas !!  
  
Ccilia : Waou ! Le réveillon dans la piscine, la chance ! ^^ lol J'espère que leur petite revanche contre Sirius et Viana t'a plu !  
  
Chloé : Bonne année à toi aussi ! (en retard... désolée !) Ce n'est pas grave que tu n'ais par rewiever pour le chapitre 5, l'important c'est que ma fic te plaise ! ^^  
Pour le chapitre 5, j'ai bien aimé décrire et inventer la maison des Potter ! Heureuse que ça t'ai plu ! Et le gage, ben, heureuse que ça t'ai plu aussi ! Je me suis bien amusée avec celui-là ! Et le petit collier, c'est mimi hein ? ^_______^  
Pour le chapitre 6 : Oui, ça y'est, James a enfin découvert qu'il aimait Lily, il était temps ! Pour ce qui est d'aller voir Lily la nuit, ça m'a amusé d'écrire cela ! Et oui, on peut dire que pour semer le doute, Sirius et Viana ont réussi à la perfection ! lol Et oui, James et Lily sont ensemble, et tu sais à présent ce qu'ils ont prévu pour leur " petite " revanche ! lol  
  
Bayram : Et oui, ça y'est, notre couple fétiche est formé ! J'espère que tu adores toujours autant !  
  
Célaguïa : Salut Coco ! Ben, voilà la suite, et j'espère que tu adores toujours autant ! ^__^ Bon, ben, j'espère que le plan, tu l'as trouvé assez farfelu pour les 2 traitres ! lol Je croise les doigts pour que ça te plaise !!!  
  
Oceanne : Merci pour ton message ! ^^ D'accord, maintenant je sais que c'est Oceanne qui m'écrit ! :) J'espère que tu adores toujours autant ma fic !  
  
Lyra : toute pâle heu... Désolée pour ma fin précédente... rougie J'espère que celle-ci ne t'a pas trop laissée sur ta faim... nerveuse lol En tout cas, merci pour ton message et tes encouragements, et j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant !! ^______^  
  
LoULoU : Et oui, il y a une suite ! La voilà ! ^_____^  
  
Lilou : Et, ben, voilà, Jamesie et Lily sont ensemble et à présent tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait à Sirius et Viana pour leur faire payer ! J'espère que tu l'as trouvé amusant, en tout cas je croise les doigts pour ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !  
  
Iloveyou : Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic ! ^____^  
  
Bisous à tous !!!  
  
Kamala 


	8. Une rentrée en beauté

Voilà le chapitre 8 ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! ^__^  
  
Disclaimer : Personne n'est à moi, à part ma petite Viana, Mustafa et un peu Séverina, voilà ! ^__^  
  
Remerciement : Je voudrais remercier ma p'tite Célaguïa qui m'a aidé à corriger et écrire ce nouveau chapitre... Elle y a même mit sa petite note personnelle ! ^__^  
  
  
Chapitre 8 : Une rentrée en beauté  
  
  
Lily entendit une voix, au loin, qui l'appelait... Une voix qui devenait de plus en plus nette, qui se rapprochait...  
  
" - Lily ! Houhou ! Réveille-toi ! "  
  
Lily sortit de sa somnolence et ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut Vianasylla penchée au-dessus d'elle.  
  
' Waho...' Pensa Lily en s'inquiétant. 'Elle a le visage grave ! Est-ce qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ? Normalement, James et moi, on n'avait rien prévu de lui faire à son réveil... A moins que James ait fait quelque chose à mon insu ? Traître ! Non... Non, ce n'est sûrement pas ça... A-t-elle tout découvert par quelque ruse diabolique ? J'espère que non... Mais alors, pourquoi me réveille-t-elle aussi tôt ? "  
  
Devant l'air un peu hébété de Lily, Vianasylla leva les yeux au ciel et éclata de rire.  
  
" - Houhou ! Réveille-toi Lily Jolie, c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui ! Tu te rappelles ? "  
  
Aussitôt, tout redevint clair dans sa tête. Elle sauta à bas de son lit, soulagée, et s'étira.  
  
" - Bon, je te laisse te préparer et te réveiller doucement ! " Lui dit Vianasylla avec un sourire amusé. " On se retrouve dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner ? "  
  
Lily acquiesça et commença une gymnastique matinale pour se remettre d'aplomb. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle s'habilla rapidement et se dépêcha de descendre, son ventre gémissant de faim. James, Vianasylla et Sirius étaient déjà là, en compagnie d'Eléonor et Edward Potter.  
  
Le dernier petit-déjeuner à Godric's Hollow fut copieux. Lily soupçonnait Eléonor Potter de leur avoir donné autant à manger de peur qu'ils ne soient pas assez nourris à Poudlard...  
  
" - Elle fait toujours ça. " Lui avait dit James, la veille, à un moment où ils avaient réussi tous les deux à se retrouver seuls. " Ca fait cinq ans maintenant qu'on va à Poudlard, Viana et moi, mais non ! Il faut toujours qu'elle s'inquiète de notre bien-être ! "  
  
Lily sourit à cette pensée, et avala la dernière bouchée de son toast à la marmelade. Elle prit ce petit-déjeuner en pensant aussi que ce devait être un " cadeau d'adieu " de la part des Potter...  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, une voiture du Ministère passa les prendre, et ils filèrent jusqu'à Londres.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Dès qu'ils furent à la gare King Cross, les trois jeunes adolescents se précipitèrent avec leurs chariots jusqu'au quai 9 3/4 . Eléonor et Edward couraient tant bien que mal pour les suivre, mais ils s'essoufflèrent très vite.  
  
" - Ce n'est plus de notre âge, tout ça ! " Marmonna Edward en faisant une pause pour reprendre son souffle.  
  
Eléonor, qui ne se sentait pas mieux que lui, éclata de rire et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.  
  
" - On est des vieux, que veux-tu ! "  
  
Edward leva un sourcil vers elle, surpris.  
  
" - C'est James qui m'en a fait la remarque la semaine dernière. "  
  
" - Ah, ces gosses, je vous jure ! " Marmonna Edward en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
Et, marchant plus lentement, ils allèrent rejoindre les " sales gosses ".  
  
Tandis que James et son père se disait au revoir en se serrant la main, Eléonor et Vianasylla s'étreignirent très fort.  
  
" - Tu n'oublies pas de m'écrire, hein Viana ? "  
  
" - Oui, Maman. " Dit la jeune fille, amusée par les recommandations habituelles de sa mère.  
  
" - Et tu surveilles ton frère, hein ? Je ne veux pas encore recevoir une lettre du Professeur McGonagall m'avertissant que... "  
  
" - Oui Maman ! " S'exclama Vianasylla, mi-malicieuse, mi-exaspérée. " Tout se passera bien, je te promets ! "  
  
La femme acquiesça et embrassa le front de sa fille, puis elle se dirigea vers James pour l'étreindre à son tour (" Maman, pitié ! Tu m'étouffes, là ! ")  
  
Lily remercia le plus poliment possible les Potter pour l'avoir invité chez eux.  
  
" - Mais ce fut un plaisir, Lily ! " S'exclama Eléonor.  
  
" - Tu pourras revenir quand tu voudras. " Ajouta Edward.  
  
Puis, après avoir échangé un dernier " au revoir " avec le couple Potter, les trois adolescents montèrent dans le train et partirent à la recherche de leurs amis. Ils retrouvèrent Rémus, Peter et Séverina dans un compartiment isolé, au bout du wagon.  
  
Rémus eut du mal à résister à un sourire en coin en voyant entrer James et Lily. Séverina lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais il lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.  
  
" - Alors Séverina ? " S'exclama Vianasylla, tandis que Lily et elle se précipitaient à côté de leur amie. " Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? "  
  
" - Et comment va Matthiew ? " Renchérit Lily d'un air malicieux.  
  
" - Il va bien ! " Répondit Séverina, radieuse. " J'ai passé de très bonnes vacances ! "  
  
Et elle commença à raconter ses vacances de Noël, et montra ce que lui avait offert son petit-ami : une bague.  
  
" - Elle est magnifique ! " S'exclama Vianasylla en l'admirant.  
  
Lily sourit en les regardant, et prit le pendentif que lui avait offert James et qui était attaché autour de son cou dans sa main, le gardant serré contre sa paume. Son regard croisa celui de son petit-ami aux cheveux ébouriffés et ils se firent un clin d'œil.  
  
Les garçons, eux, de leur côté, parlaient aussi de leurs vacances.  
  
" - J'ai passé le pire nouvel an de ma vie ! " Grommela Peter. " Ma grand-mère n'arrêtait pas de me parler soit comme à un bébé, soit comme à un chien ! Quelle lunatique ! "  
  
" - Pauvre vieux, tu n'as vraiment pas de bol ! " Le taquina gentiment Sirius.  
  
" - Mouais... " Marmonna Peter en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, boudeur.  
  
" - Oh, ne fais pas une tête comme ça ! " Lui dit James en riant. " On te le fera rattraper ce nouvel an raté, je te promets ! "  
  
Et il échangea un regard entendu avec Sirius.  
  
" - Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez encore vous deux ? " Demanda Rémus en haussant les sourcils.  
  
Devant le regard suspicieux que lui lança Vianasylla, Sirius blêmit et chuchota à son ami :  
  
" - Je t'expliquerai notre plan plus tard. "  
  
Vianasylla plissa les yeux, mais ne dit rien, et retourna à sa conversation avec ses deux amies. Sirius souffla, soulagé, et fit signe à Rémus de s'approcher, ainsi qu'à Peter, et, il leur parla à voix basse avec James.  
  
" - Ouais, ça sera cool ! " S'exclama Peter_un peu trop fort_ dès qu'ils eurent fini.  
  
Sirius lui lança un regard noir, tandis que les trois filles se retournaient vers eux.  
  
" - Qu'est-ce qui sera cool ? " Demanda Lily.  
  
" - Oh, ça sera la surprise ! " Dit Rémus d'un ton nonchalant..  
  
Vianasylla fronça les sourcils.  
  
" - Oh ! Je t'en prie Vianasylla ! " S'exclama Sirius. " Ne fais pas comme ma mère ! Ne soit pas rabat-joie ! "  
  
Vianasylla leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
" - J'espère juste que ça ne nous fera pas perdre trop de points, c'est tout ! " Grommela-t-elle. " C'est tout ! "  
  
" - Ne t'inquiètes pas, ai confiance ! " Lui répondit Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
  
Vianasylla secoua la tête d'un air désespéré, mais un sourire aux lèvres la trahie.  
  
" - Bon ! " S'exclama Rémus en frappant soudain ses deux mains ensemble. " Une bataille explosive, ça vous dirait ? "  
  
Et quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe d'adolescents était réuni autour du jeu de cartes, riant aux éclats et parlant de façon animée. Ils étaient tellement concentrés dans leur jeu, qu'ils sursautèrent lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit soudainement et brutalement, laissant apparaître dans l'embrasure cinq silhouettes menaçantes.  
  
" - Oh, non, pas eux ! " Gémit Vianasylla en se laissant retomber contre le dossier de sa banquette.  
  
" - Youpi ! " S'exclama Sirius d'une voix sarcastique. " Nos copains à nous : Rogue, Avery, Wilkes, Rosier, Lestrange ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! "  
  
" - Ne t'inquiète pas, Black ! " Grogna Lestrange. " C'est réciproque ! "  
  
" - Que nous vaut cette charmante visite ? " Demanda James d'une voix quelque peu lasse.  
  
" - Nous nous ennuyions ! " Dit Avery avec un sourire mauvais, alors que le groupe de serpentard commençait à entrer dans le compartiment. " Alors, nous nous sommes dit qu'un peu de distraction ne nous ferait pas de mal ! "  
  
Et il fit craquer ses doigts.  
  
Devant cette scène d'une extrême violence, nous allons vous diffuser une page de pub.  
  
PAGE DE PUB :  
  
Qui veut me suivre !  
1 grenouille cramoisie ça vous dit ?   
Soldée ! Aux vertus irrésistibles !  
Peut-être livrée en pièces détachées,  
En express...   
Bouillacrass est à l'écoute de vos désirs !  
  
Bye, au prochain coup de balai !  
(Ecrit par mon amie Célaguïa !)  
  
FIN DE LA PAGE DE PUB  
  
retour au compartiment des Maraudeurs  
  
" - Ah ouais ? " Fit James en grinçant des dents. En même temps qu'il parlait, les quatre Maraudeurs se levèrent_ Non, à bien y réfléchir, seuls trois Maraudeurs se levèrent, Peter, lui, se cacha sous la banquette.  
  
" - Vous voulez de la distraction ? " Dit Sirius dans un murmure menaçant. " Et, quelle sorte de distraction voulez-vous avoir ? "  
  
" - On ne sait pas trop. " Ajouta Wilkes en ricanant, et il se tourna vers les trois filles qui s'étaient recroquevillés sur leurs sièges, inquiètes.  
  
" - On pourrait peut-être se défouler sur les sangs de bourbe ? " Proposa Rosier d'un air narquois.  
  
James faillit se jeter sur lui, mais Lily fut plus rapide. Courageusement, elle s'était levée et s'était plantée devant le serpentard.  
  
" - Et bien vas-y ! " Dit-elle d'une voix calme, mais sifflante.   
  
Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un mouvement de tête et le fixa, ses yeux verts envoyant des éclairs.   
  
" - Vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te défouler ? " Insista-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.  
  
Il y eut un silence dans le compartiment. Les Maraudeurs regardèrent Lily, bouches bées, ne sachant ce qu'ils devaient faire. James avala sa salive, en fixant Lily, qui lui semblait plus belle que jamais en cet instant. Les quatre garçons étaient prêts à intervenir à tout moment, serrant déjà les poings.  
  
Les Serpentards restèrent un moment figés sur place, surpris par le soudain aplomb de la sorcière dont ils étaient habitués au silence. Puis, Rosier grimaça plus férocement que jamais et fit un pas vers Lily.  
  
" - Lily ! " S'écria Vianasylla, en essayant de la tirer en arrière. Mais Lily repoussa son bras, continuant à fixer le jeune homme aux traits durs.  
  
James, Sirius et Rémus sortirent tous les trois en même temps leurs baguettes magiques. Rosier tourna lentement sa tête vers eux, puis vers Lily. Brusquement, Vianasylla vint se tenir à côté d'elle, et à son tour pointa sa baguette vers lui. Séverina la suivit.  
  
Ce fut au tour de Lily de faire un sourire machiavélique.  
  
" - Est-ce la peine que je sorte moi aussi ma baguette Rosier ? Sachant que je suis l'une des meilleures élèves en cours d'Enchantement ? Sans vouloir m'envoyer des fleurs, bien sûr ! "  
  
Rosier grimaça et sortit sa baguette à son tour, suivi de Wilkes, Avery et Lestrange. Seul Rogue resta derrière, grimaçant et hésitant.  
  
" - Alors, Rogue, on se dégonfle ? " S'écria Sirius d'un ton moqueur.  
  
Les trois compères du serpentard se retournèrent vers lui, surpris. Lily le fixa avec calme, les bras croisés, l'expression sur son visage était indéchiffrable.  
  
" - Vois-tu, Black " Lui répondit-il d'une voix dangereusement douce. " Si, je pouvais, je ferais pire que de te désarmer ou te lancer de simples sorts comme furonculus ou autre... "  
  
" - Mais ? " Demanda James.  
  
Rogue ouvrit la bouche et la referma, soudain mal à l'aise.  
  
" - Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! " Gémit Avery. " Il va nous remettre ça ! "  
  
" - Oh, c'est bon ! " Râla Rogue, soudain devenu rouge cramoisi.  
  
Le groupe des Gryffondor échangea des regards perplexes tandis que leurs rivaux commençaient à se chamailler entre eux.  
  
" - Heu... Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé faire, là ? " Demanda Sirius en se grattant la tête.  
  
James et Rémus haussèrent les épaules, complètement ahuris.  
  
" - Hum, hum ! " Lily s'éclaircit la gorges, essayant de réprimer une envie de fou rire. " Si vous pouviez régler vos affaires dehors, ça serait gentil, car vous n'avez pas remarqué, mais là, on jouait aux cartes ! "  
  
Quatre des serpentards soupirèrent lourdement et jetèrent un regard assassin à Rogue.  
  
" - Ben vas-y, prend une décision, puisque c'est toi Monsieur-le-préfet-qui-commande ! " S'exclama Lestrange d'un ton réprobateur et boudeur.  
  
Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et après avoir lancé un dernier regard mauvais aux Maraudeurs, il grogna :  
  
" - Bon, allez on y va ! Il n'y a rien à voir ici ! Juste des perdants ! "  
  
" - Et des sangs-de-bourbes ! " Ajouta Rosier en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte en sortant.  
  
" - Oh, quels E******, fils de p**** " Hurla Sirius, et s'ensuivit toute une ribambelle de gentils noms d'oiseaux, qu'il est préférable de ne pas apprendre aux petits enfants.  
  
" - Sirius ! " S'exclama Viansylla, outrée.  
  
James et Rémus, eux, s'étaient retournés vers Lily, une expression admirative peinte sur leur visage.  
  
" - Wahou ! Lily, comme tu leur as tenu tête ! C'est fou, je n'aurais jamais cru ça ! " S'exclama Rémus.  
  
" - Moi non plus ! " Renchérit James qui avait du mal à refermer sa bouche et ressemblait à présent à un poisson hors de l'eau.  
  
Lily rougit légèrement.  
  
" - Oh ! " Dit-elle d'un ton modeste. " J'ai juste fait ce qu'il fallait faire. C'est-à-dire remettre à leur place cette bande d'abrutis ! "  
  
" - Oh ! " Dit Séverina, sourire en coin, " Rogue lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil ! "  
  
Sur ces mots, Lily leva les yeux au ciel et les trois Maraudeurs (Peter était toujours sous la banquette) affectèrent une expression de pur choc et pur dégoût.  
  
" - Attends, là ! " S'écria James. " Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Ne me dis pas que tu penses à... Ce que je pense ! "  
  
Vu sa tête, on aurait pu croire qu'il était sur le point de vomir...  
  
" - Stop ! " Hurla Lily, visiblement très mal à l'aise. " On arrête de parler de ça ! C'est bon, ils sont partis et pourquoi parler de c*** lorsqu'ils ne sont pas là ? Franchement ! "  
  
Viana acquiesça.  
  
" - Tu as raison Lily Flower ! " Dit-elle. Puis son regard s'assombrit en regardant ses deux amies.  
" Vous allez bien ? "  
  
" - Oui, pourquoi ? " Répondirent Lily en Séverina en même temps en prenant un air décontracté.  
  
Il y eut un silence où tous fixèrent les deux jeunes filles qu'on avait osé insulter de la pire injure existant dans le monde moldu. Puis, Vianasylla haussa les épaules, comprenant que ses amies ne voulaient pas en parler.  
  
" - Pour rien ! " Marmonna-t-elle. Puis, sur un ton qu'elle voulait enjoué, elle s'exclama. " Vous voulez des bonbons ? "  
  
" - Ah, oui, ça serait une bonne idée ! " Fit Sirius. " Je viens en chercher avec toi ! "  
  
Et tous les deux sortirent du compartiment. Lily se laissa retomber sur son siège et soupira bruyamment. James se précipita vers elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
" - Lily ? " Murmura-t-il.  
  
Et elle se blottit contre lui, sa tête enfouie au creux de son cou. Il y eut un silence gêné dans le compartiment. Séverina et Peter (qui venait de sortir de sa cachette) les regardèrent d'un air surpris tandis que Rémus se contentait de sourire.  
  
" - Vous... " Commença Séverina, hésitante. " Vous êtes ensemble ? "  
  
" - J'ai raté un épisode, là, ou quoi ? " Balbutia Peter.  
  
James et Lily se mordirent les lèvres et échangèrent un regard.  
  
" - On leur raconte ? " Demanda James.  
  
Et Lily acquiesça.  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombre et enfin, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard.  
  
" - Ah, enfin, nous sommes de retour à notre cher Poudlard ! " S'exclama Sirius en s'attablant à la table de Gryffondor, suivi de James, Rémus et Peter.  
  
" - Où vous étiez ? " Leur demanda Vianasylla. " Ca fait déjà un bon quart d'heure qu'on vous attend ! "  
  
Sirius prit un air mystérieux.  
  
" - Ah, ça ! Très chère, c'est une surprise ! "  
  
" - Toujours la même que dans le train ? " Répliqua Viana en levant un sourcil.  
  
" - Et le premier prix revient à ma sœurette préférée ! " S'exclama joyeusement James.  
  
Et, reprenant les bonnes vieilles habitudes, il évita de justesse la serviette que lui envoyait sa sœur.  
  
" - Donc, " Dit tranquillement Lily, " On ne peut toujours pas savoir ce que c'est ? "  
  
" - Non. " Répondirent les quatre Maraudeurs en même temps.  
  
" - Même pas un petit indice ? " Leur demanda Séverina en faisant des yeux de chien battu.  
  
" - Non. Ca viendra bien assez tôt ! "  
  
Les trois filles soupirèrent et ce fut à ce moment-là que la nourriture dans les plats apparut.  
  
Le repas se passa sans incident. Les garçons discutèrent, comme à l'habitude, avec Mustafa Baniki, Dan McKinnon et Jack Prewett de Quidditch et des matchs qui s'étaient déroulés dernièrement.  
  
" - Les frelons de Wimbourne ont gagné le dernier match 354 à 216 contre les Canons de Chudley ! " S'exclama Dan, enthousiaste.  
  
"- C'est pas vrai ! " Hurla Sirius en sautant au plafond. " Je savais que c'était les meilleurs ! "  
  
" - Ouais, exactement ! " Fit Jack en commençant à avaler une part de pudding. " D'ailleurs... "  
  
Mais on ne sut jamais la fin de sa phrase : il s'était arrêté net, sa cuillère arrêtée à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et il fixait la table des serpentards.  
  
Les Maraudeurs échangèrent des regards complices tandis que tous les regards de la table de Gryffondor et de la Grande Salle dirigeaient leur tête dans la même direction.  
  
" - Oh, mon Dieu ! " S'exclama Lily, la bouche grande ouverte.  
  
A la table de leurs ennemis, cinq personnes bien précises avaient pris d'étranges formes. L'une d'entre elles, semblant être Avery s'était transformée soudainement en âne, et poussait sans cesse des " Hi Han ! " de détresse.  
  
Une autre, étant à priori Wilkes, était à présent un castor qui, furieux, commençait à ronger tout ce qui était à sa porter : à commencer par sa propre chaise.  
  
Lestrange, lui, était à présent un véracrasse et il n'était pas besoin de dire que toutes les filles qui étaient un peu trop près de lui se reculèrent vivement en poussant des cris de dégoûts.  
  
Séverina et Lily se délectèrent de voir que Rosier était à présent devenu un canard, qui se dandinait partout en cancanant, les faisant rire à gorges déployées.  
  
Les Maraudeurs, eux, ne purent longtemps retenir leur enthousiasme en voyant l'état de Rogue : on pouvait voir, à présent à sa place, un corbeau à moitié déplumé. Son bec était très crochu, ressemblant étrangement au nez qu'il avait normalement et ses croassements rauques, résonnant dans la salle, étaient tellement hilarants que plus personne ne pouvait se retenir de rire.  
  
Bientôt, toute la Grande Salle fut remplie d'un charivari assourdissant, et Mme McGonagall se leva soudainement, le teint rouge de colère, et hurla à tout le monde de se taire. Mais sa voix ne parvint pas à recouvrir tout ce chahut.  
  
Alors, ce fut au tour de Dumbledore de crier :  
  
" - SILENCE ! "  
  
Aussitôt, toute la salle devint calme et tous les yeux se tournèrent en sa direction. Mme McGonagall se renfrogna sur sa chaise, vexée.  
  
" - Il semblerait que des faits étranges se produisent en ce moment à Poudlard. " Dit-il, une lueur de malice scintillant dans ses yeux. " Les élèves de serpentards auraient l'air, étrangement, d'avoir été touchés par une maladie des plus... cocasses, dirons-nous ! "  
  
Des nouveaux rires fusèrent, tandis que les élèves de Serpentard fusillaient du regard les Maraudeurs.  
  
" - Madame Pomfresh ? " Demanda Dumbledore. " Veuillez amener ces cinq élèves à l'infirmerie, je vous prie. "  
  
" - Quoi ? " Bredouilla-t-elle. " Mais... Je sais m'occuper d'élèves... humains, dirons-nous, mais des animaux... "  
  
" - Pompom, je vous prie. " Insista Albus en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
L'infirmière soupira, et d'un air bougon se dirigea vers les cinq " malheureux ". Elle fit apparaître avec sa baguette magique, une longe pour pouvoir l'attacher autour du cou de l'âne/Avery, pour l'obliger à la suivre.  
  
Elle attrapa le canard, le castor et le corbeau sous ses bras, et prit le véracrasse du bout des doigts en faisant une grimace d'horreur. Puis elle conduit le tout à l'infirmerie.  
  
Dès qu'ils eurent disparus, Dumbledore demanda de nouveau le silence.  
  
" - Nous ne savons pas quels élèves ont osé faire ça, car il s'agit, ça n'en fait aucun doute, de quelques mauvais tours lancés par quelques rigolos. "  
  
Ses yeux bleus sous ses lunettes en demi-lune se dirigèrent instantanément vers les Maraudeurs qui cessèrent tout à coup de rire et affichèrent un regard impassible.  
  
" - Mais il est certain, que tant qu'il n'y aura pas de preuves, il ne pourra pas y avoir de sanctions. "  
  
" - Quoi ! " S'écria un serpentard. " Mais ce n'est pas évident ? Ce sont toujours les mêmes qui font des coups comme ça ! " Et il désigna la table de Gryffondor.  
  
Toute la table aux couleurs vertes et argent se mit à rouspéter. Dumbledore les fit de nouveau taire en levant la main.  
  
" - Stop. J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve. " Insista-t-il.  
  
" - Et maintenant ! " S'exclama Mme McGonagall en sautant sur ses pieds, et en prenant un air des plus sévères. " Il est temps d'aller dormir ! Tous dans vos chambres ! "  
  
" - Et vous serez tous privés de dessert ! " La singea Sirius.  
  
Vianasylla lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Mme McGonagall était son professeur préféré.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
Dès qu'ils furent dans la salle commune, Sirius se laissa tomber sur l'un des sofas en faisant un large sourire.  
  
" - Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi, les filles ? "  
  
" - Pas mal, pas mal ! " Admit Lily, en gloussant un peu.  
  
" - Je dois dire que ça nous a bien divertis ! " S'exclama Séverina.  
  
" - Voir Rosier sous forme de canard, c'était la plus douce des revanches ! " Renchérit Lily avec un sourire quelque peu machiavélique.  
  
" - N'est-ce pas ? " Fit James, ravi que sa blague ait marché et ait plu aux yeux de sa Lily.  
  
" - Assurément ! " Lui répondit-elle en souriant.  
  
Soudain, ils se figèrent, se rendant compte tout à coup que les regards de Vianasylla et Sirius étaient fixés sur eux. Ils avaient complètement oublié leur plan ! Ils avaient failli se dévoiler ! Aussitôt, tous deux se tournèrent le dos.  
  
" - Et toi Viana, tu ne dis rien ? " Demanda Rémus à la jeune fille qui, jusque là était restée silencieuse.  
  
Celle-ci soupira bruyamment, les bras toujours croisés.  
  
" - Non. " Dit-elle. " Je ne préfère rien dire. "  
  
" - Pourquoi ? " S'étonna Sirius qui se releva aussitôt, inquiet.  
  
" - Ca aurait pu nous coûter des points, cette affaire ! Vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été surpris ! "  
  
" - Viana ! " S'écria Sirius en levant les bras au ciel.  
  
Ils commencèrent à se chamailler comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire, avant. Mais, au moment où Vianasylla allait partir et monter dans sa chambre, Sirius la retint par le bras.  
  
" - Attends ! "  
  
Et il l'étreignit contre lui.  
  
" - Tu m'énerves ! " Grogna Viana, la voix étouffée par les épaules du jeune homme. " Il faut toujours que tu ais le dernier mot ! "  
  
Et il l'embrassa.  
  
James toussota.  
  
" - Hum ! Hum ! "   
  
Pas de réponse, ils continuaient à s'embrasser tendrement. Tous échangèrent des regards un peu gênés.  
  
" - Houhou ! " Cria James. " Vous n'êtes pas tout seuls, je vous signale ! "  
  
Aussitôt, Viana et Sirius s'arrêtèrent, les regardèrent, et rougirent.  
  
" - Vous pourriez faire ça en privé, quand même ! " Leur fit remarquer Rémus d'un air coquin.  
  
Vianasylla lui donna aussitôt une petite tape sur le bras, d'un air faussement outragé.  
  
" - Oh ! "  
  
Et tous éclatèrent une dernière fois de rire avant d'aller se coucher.  
  
" - N'empêche. " Dit une dernière fois Vianasylla avant qu'ils se séparent. " Si nous n'avons pas de problème avec les professeurs, il est sûr et certain que nous en aurons tôt ou tard avec les serpentards ! "  
  
Et cette fois, Sirius ne put pas répliquer que non, sachant qu'elle n'avait que trop raison.  
  
Et ils allèrent se coucher.  
  
**********  
  
  
Lily se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, incapable de s'endormir. Les bras de James lui manquaient, ses lèvres aussi... et James tout court lui manquait.  
  
'Attendez, là ! C'est pas vrai ! Ca devient une vraie drogue !'  
  
Elle se releva soudain, se couvrit de sa cape, et attrapa un livre sur la table de chevet. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la salle commune. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle prit place tranquillement dans un fauteuil auprès du feu, et commença sa lecture.  
  
" - Dis donc, toi ! " Fit une voix à son oreille, ce qui la fit sursauter. " Qu'est-ce que fait une préfète debout, à cette heure de la nuit ? "  
  
Lily se retourna vivement... Pour se retrouver face à James qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.  
  
" - Imbécile ! " S'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de livre sur la tête. " Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! "  
  
Il éclata de rire et s'assit à côté d'elle.  
  
" - Laisse-moi deviner ! " Dit-il en regardant son livre. " Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir, c'est ça ? "  
  
" - Et le premier prix revient à Monsieur James Potter ! " Fit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. " Et toi, je suppose que c'est la même chose ? "  
  
" - Et le premier prix revient... "  
  
" - Oh, je t'en prie, ça fait répétitif à force ! "  
  
James haussa les épaules. Et se contenta de la regarder lire. La jeune fille rougit et referma son bouquin d'un coup sec.  
  
" - Jaaaames ! Je n'arrive pas à lire si tu me regardes comme ça ! "  
  
" - Alors comment faut-il que je te regarde ? " Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin.  
  
" - Heu... " Lily se tût, gênée.  
  
James en profita pour attraper sa tête entre ses mains et il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant avidement, passionnément, comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.  
  
" - James ! " Murmura-t-elle, tremblante après ce baiser.  
  
" - Si tu savais comme ça m'a manqué ! " Murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.  
  
" - Moi aussi. " Répondit-elle dans un souffle.  
  
Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, se serrant l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils avaient peur d'être séparés. Les lèvres de James glissèrent soudain et commencèrent à embrasser son cou. Lily eu un hoquet de surprise mais se laissa faire.  
  
" - James... " Bredouilla-t-elle.  
  
Celui-ci s'arrêta et rougit en la regardant.  
  
" - Désolé. " Murmura-t-il. " Je... Je me suis un peu laissé aller... "  
  
Il commença à se retirer, mais Lily le retint.  
  
" - Non ! Reste ! " L'implora-t-elle.  
  
Il se rapprocha d'elle.  
  
" - Continue. " Murmura-t-elle.  
  
Il lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras, puis il recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou, d'abord timidement, puis très vite le baiser devint plus passionné.  
  
" - Je t'aime. " Dit Lily.  
  
" - Je t'aime aussi. " Répondit James.  
  
Et, un dernier baiser, une dernière caresse, une dernière étreinte, puis ils se séparèrent pour aller retrouver le pays des rêves.   
  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
Lilou : Salut ! ^__^ Oui, en effet, James et Lily jouent très bien la comédie ! lol ^^ Vianasylla n'a aucune origine, c'est moi qui l'ait inventé de toute pièce ! ^^ Et oui, Lily et James ont bel et bien une dette envers Sirius et Viana, et ceux-ci ont bien réussi leur coup ! Mais pour le moment, James et Lily sont trop fiers pour le reconnaître ! ^__^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !  
  
Petite puce : Je continue ! ^__^  
  
Sophie : Ah ! Tu as lu HP et la Force du passé ? ^__^ C'est ma toute première fic ! lol Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !  
  
Chloé : Salut ! ^__^ Ah oui, ça prive vraiment James et Lily de ne pas pouvoir s'embrasser ! C'est ça quand on est trop fier ! lol Oui, les farces c'était les idées de James, c'est un professionnel, ne l'oublions pas ! ^__^ Oui, ça m'a bien plus de faire savoir à Rémus la vérité ! Et tu as vu dans ce chapitre que maintenant Peter et Séverina la connaissent aussi... Mais pas encore Sirius, Viana et les parents de James.  
  
Charlie : Et oui ! Pour une fois on inverse les rôles, c'est Sirius qui est victime des blagues ! :) Et oui, James et Lily son vraiment mimi ! ^______________^  
  
Célaguïa : Mademoiselle Coco, quelle bonne surprise ! ;-) Ce chapitre t'as plu, alors ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, t'étais juste à côté de moi quand je l'ai écrit ! :-p lol, merci beaucoup pour ton rewiev et ton aide qui m'a été très chère !  
  
Ccilia : J'espère que ce chapitre t'as autant plu que les autres ! ^^  
  
Oceane : Merci pour ton idée pour Lily et James et leur aveu à Sirius et Viana, elle est bonne mais j'en ai déjà une autre en tête ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! ^__^  
  
Fleur : Voilà la suite ! ^__^  
  
Lily : Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as autant plu que le dernier ! Là, Lily et James ont un peu délaissé Sirius et Viana à cause de l'histoire avec les serpentards ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments et tes remarques qui me font très plaisir ! C'était exactement l'effet que je voulais donner à ma fic !  
  
Isymea : lol ^__^ Là James et Lily ont un peu délaissé Sirius et Viana ! Pour Peter, ben, là il sait la vérité, mais personne ne l'aime, ne t'inquiète pas ! lol Pour l'aveu de James et Lily à leurs deux amis... tu verras bien ! ^__^ En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui me font vraiment plaisir !!!  
  
Alyssa : Merci !!! ^________^ Pour The Boy Who Loved Lily, ça y'est, j'ai mit la suite ! ^__^  
  
Watery1360 : Merci, voilà la suite !  
  
Ayla : Voilà la suite, voilà la suite !!! ^___^ J'espère qu'elle te plaira.  
  
Aziliz : lol... C'est vrai que Lily et James en font voir de toutes les couleurs à Sirius et Viana ! lol Pour quand le secret sera-t-il devoilé ? Ah Ah !! Ce sera la surprise ! ^__^ En tout cas, voilà le huitième chapitre.  
  
Melepha : Et là, t'es encore scotchée ? Lol espère que oui lol En tout cas, voilà la suite ! ^^  
  
Tiffany : Voilà la suite ! ^__^  
  
Prongs: Oups ! Excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir envoyé le chapitre 6 plus tôt ! Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiev et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! ^__^  
  
  
PS : Célaguïa, qui a écrit la page de pub voudrait savoir si elle vous a plu ? Si oui, elle en fera peut-être une nouvelle un de ces jours pour vous ! ^__^ lol 


	9. Elle n'est pas une Sang de Bourbe

Roulement de tambours Voilà le new chapitres ! Oyez Oyez Braves gens !!! lol  
J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! ;-) Dedans on retrouve nos chers serpentards... Il va y avaoir du swing dans l'air mes amis, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! lol ^__^  
  
Disclaimer : Cette fois encore, je ne l'oublie pas ! Personne n'est à moi à part Vianasylla et un tout petit peu Séverina... Sinon tout appartient à notre JKRowling adorée !!!  
Chapitre 9 : Elle n'est pas une " Sang de Bourbe "  
Lily se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, le visage en sueur. La nuit était plus noire que d'habitude, plus profonde, plus sinistre... Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, son souffle était bloqué, elle suffoquait presque...  
  
  
*************  
'Et il y avait ce feu, ce feu qui l'entourait de partout. Les flammes étaient hautes et formaient un mur autour d'elle.  
  
" - James ! " Appela-t-elle d'une voix faible.  
  
C'était le premier nom qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Le premier nom avant 'Maman' 'Papa' ou même encore 'Pétunia'. Non, c'était définitivement 'James' qu'elle avait appelé, seulement lui, et ce mot résonnait dans toute la pièce où elle se trouvait enfermée, au milieu de ce feu.  
  
Mais le 'James !' ne répondit pas. Elle était seule, seule, désespérément seule. Des larmes salées commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues, de plus en plus nombreuses. Elle voulut hurler, mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge, comme si soudainement elle était devenue muette.  
  
Puis, soudain, cinq silhouettes se dessinèrent à travers les flammes. Elle sentit tout son sang se glacer malgré cette chaleur brûlante.   
  
Rosier Wilkes Lestrange Avery et Rogue.  
  
Ils venaient pour leur vengeance, ils venaient lui faire mal, la torturer.  
  
" - Où suis-je ? " Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.  
  
Seul un ricanement lui répondit. Elle vit Avery s'approcher doucement vers elle, une baguette pointée vers elle.  
  
" - Enfin une petite sang-de-bourbe à se mettre sous la main les gars ! " Fit-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. " Venez, les gars, on va bien s'amuser ! "  
  
Rosier le suivait de près.  
  
" - Un petit 'endoloris' ça te plaît chérie ? "  
  
" - Vas-y, implore-nous, sang de bourbe, vas-y ! " Siffla Lestrange dans un sourire machiavélique.  
  
" - Pitié ! Oh, pitié ! Ne me faites pas de mal ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez ! " Fit Wilkes en imitant la voix de Lily d'une manière implorante.  
  
" - VAS-Y, DIS-LE ! " Hurla Avery.  
  
Lily sentit son corps toucher le sol, et essaya de reculer en rampant... Mais les cinq figures grimaçantes penchées vers elle se rapprochaient petit à petit, et elle sentit leurs haleines fétides sur sa peau.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux.  
  
" - NON, ARRETEZ ! PARTEZ ! JAMES ! " Hurla-t-elle, paniquée, oppressée.  
  
Un rire suraigu, démoniaque lui répondit. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir que les cinq serpentards avaient laissé place à un homme. Un homme immense, squelettique, pâle... Un monstre aux narines de serpent et aux yeux rouges.  
  
Voldemort.  
  
Une longue baguette noire était pointée vers elle, et il continuait de rire, un rire horrible. Ses yeux rouges fixés sur elle la brûlaient encore plus que le feu.  
  
" - Non... Allez-vous-en... " Murmura-t-elle.  
  
Et elle sentit alors qu'elle avait quelque chose dans ses bras. Elle sursauta. C'était un bébé, un bébé de un an qui la regardait, ses grands yeux verts (comme les siens) écarquillés.  
  
Et le décor changea. Le feu s'éteignit tout autour d'elle, et elle se retrouva dans une chambre d'enfant. Voldemort était toujours en face d'elle, mais il ne riait plus. Il semblait furieux. Et Lily s'entendit elle-même hurler.  
  
" - NON ! Pas Harry, non ! "  
  
" - Pousse-toi idiote ! " Rugit Voldemort.  
  
" - Non, pas Harry ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez ! "  
  
Mais Voldemort continuait de la pousser, essayant désespérément d'attraper le bébé qui pleurait.  
  
" - Non ! Pas Harry ! Tuez-moi à sa place ! "  
  
Une lueur terrible s'alluma dans les yeux du monstre, et il pointa sa baguette vers elle.  
  
" - Avada Kedavra ! " Siffla-t-il.  
  
Une lueur verte l'envahie, et elle sentit une brûlure, une douleur effroyable dans tout le corps...  
**************  
" - HARRY, NON ! JAMES, JAMES !!! "  
  
Lily s'était redressée sur son lit, la sueur et les larmes se mélangeaient sur son visage. Aussitôt, les rideaux du lit à baldaquin s'ouvrirent et quelqu'un la prit dans ses bras. Lily éclata en sanglot contre son épaule.  
  
" - Chut Lily, calme-toi. " Murmura la voix.  
  
" - Oh Viana, c'était si horrible ! " Hoqueta Lily.  
  
Vianasylla lui caressa les cheveux tout doucement.  
  
" - Chhhhhut, Lily, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, c'est fini, je suis là ! "  
  
" - J'ai vu les serpentards... Ils voulaient me faire mal ! "  
  
Vianasylla commença à bercer Lily en fredonnant tout doucement une chanson pour la calmer.  
  
" - Et Voldemort... Il voulait me tuer, mon bébé et moi... " Bredouilla Lily, secouée par des sanglots convulsifs.  
  
" - C'est fini. " Continua de dire inlassablement Vianasylla. " Je suis là, t'es à Poudlard, en sécurité. Tu es vivante Lily... "  
  
Petit à petit, à force de la bercer, de la caresser, et de lui murmurer des mots réconfortant, les pleurs de Lily s'estompèrent. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Vianasylla et essuya ses larmes.  
  
" - Merci Viana. " Murmura-t-elle. Puis elle laissa échapper un petit rire. " Je suis complètement ridicule ! "  
  
" - Mais non ! " Fit Viana en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
Lily se sentit frissonner de nouveau.  
  
" - Mais tout cela semblait si réel ! " Souffla-t-elle.  
  
" - Mais non, ça ne l'était pas ! " S'écria Vianasylla. " Allez, maintenant recouche-toi, c'est fini je te dis ! "  
  
La jeune fille brune s'apprêtait à rejoindre son propre lit, lorsqu'une main la retint.  
  
" - Non ! " Murmura Lily.  
  
Viana lui lança un regard surpris et elle rougit, gênée.  
  
" - J'ai peur de m'endormir de nouveau. " Bredouilla-t-elle, honteuse.  
  
Son amie rit gentiment, et revint à côté d'elle.  
  
" - Ok. " Fit-elle. " Je dors avec toi, mais tu me laisses de la place ! "  
  
Lily sourit et se poussa un peu pour laisser son amie se coucher à côté d'elle.  
  
" - Bon, bien sûr. " Dit Viana d'un air taquin. " Je sais que tu aurais préféré James à ma place pour te réconforter, mais tu devras te contenter de ta bonne vieille meilleure amie ! "  
  
Lily lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en lui tirant la langue.  
  
" - Dis pas de bêtise ! "  
  
Vianasylla la regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air sérieux.  
  
" - Pourtant, ce n'est pas moi que tu as appelé tout à l'heure, quand tu t'es réveillée ! "  
  
Lily rougit et ne répondit rien.  
  
" - Allez, dors, Lily Flower. " Lui dit doucement Viana. " Je suis là maintenant. "  
  
" - Tu sais que tu ferais une bonne maman ? " Lui dit malicieusement Lily.  
  
Viana lui tira la langue.  
  
" - Tais-toi et dors ! "  
************  
Le lendemain, les deux jeunes filles furent réveillées par Séverina qui chantait sous la douche.  
  
" - Ah lalala ! Elle ne perd pas sa bonne humeur celle-là, même au réveil ! " Marmonna Vianasylla en se frottant les yeux.  
  
" - Ca tu l'as dit ! " Fit Lily en baillant.  
  
Toutes les deux échangèrent un regard et, voyant dans quel état elles étaient : yeux rouges et bouffis, cernes tout autour et cheveux ébourriffés, elles éclatèrent de rire.  
  
" - Je crois que nous n'avons pas passé une très bonne nuit ! " S'exclama Viana.  
  
" - Ah bon, tu crois ? " Lui demanda Lily d'un ton ironique.  
  
Puis, se décidant à enfin faire un effort, elles se levèrent toutes les deux et se préparèrent pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner.  
  
Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la salle commune, elles retrouvèrent Sirius qui, comme à son habitude, attendait sa petite amie. Lily et Séverina préférèrent les laisser seuls et allèrent rejoindre les trois autres Maraudeurs qui attendaient assis non loin de là sur un sofa. Lily faillit s'asseoir à côté de James, mais elle se rappela au dernier moment leur petit plan de vengeance contre Sirius et Viana. Elle se dépêcha donc de se rapprocher le plus possible de Rémus. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire narquoisement devant leur petit manège. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.  
  
" - Alors, Lily Flower, tu ne t'assois pas à côté de notre petit Jamesie national ? " S'exclama Sirius en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le sofa où ils étaient assis. Cela eut comme conséquences de faire rebondir tout le monde, et de recevoir plusieurs coups sur la tête de la part des filles.  
  
James et Lily lui lancèrent un regard noir.  
  
" - Ca ne va pas à la tête ? " S'exclama Lily. " Pourquoi m'assiérais-je à côté d'un tel crétin ? "  
  
" - Alors pourquoi as-tu appelé son nom, hier soir ? " Lui demanda Vianasylla à l'oreille.  
  
Furieuse, Lily lui donna un coup de coude.  
  
" - Gardes ta langue dans ta poche ! " Souffla-t-elle furieusement et entre ses dents. " J'étais totalement inconsciente à ce moment-là, et je ne savais pas ce que je disais ! "  
  
Viana garda le silence, mais elle lui lança un regard qui en voulait dire long.  
  
" - Pourrais-je savoir ce que veulent dire ces cachotteries ? " S'exclama Sirius en venant se placer à côté d'elles.  
  
" - Sirius ! " Soupira Lily. " Je ne voudrais pas te vexer, mais tu es assez LOURD ! "  
  
Le jeune homme ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et il revint près de ses amis tout en gardant un large sourire malicieux. James et Lily échangèrent un regard entendu, il était grand temps de remettre en pratique leur traitement spécial pour calmer Sirius et Viana.  
  
" - Heu... " Bégaya Peter. " Est-ce qu'on peut aller prendre le petit-déjeuner ? J'ai faim moi ! "  
  
Et comme pour prouver la véracité de sa phrase, un gargouillement de ventre sonore se fit entendre, ce qui fit rire ses amis.  
  
" - Bon, ben allons-y ! " S'exclama Sirius d'un ton enjoué.  
  
" - Oui, allons-y ! " Murmura James entre ses dents.  
  
Et Lily et lui se firent un discret sourire complice.  
  
*****************  
A peine furent-ils attablés devant leur porridge que James et Lily entamèrent une dispute enflammée.  
  
" - Pourquoi t'es-tu assis là ? " S'exclama Lily, rouge de colère. " C'est MA place ! "  
  
" - Ah bon ? " Répondit James d'un ton sarcastique. " C'est bizarre, je n'ai pas vu de " place réservée à Lily Evans " écrit dessus ! "  
  
" - Ne te moque pas de moi ! " Fulmina Lily. " Tu sais très bien que je m'assoie toujours là pour être le plus loin possible de la ventilation ! Tu sais très bien que j'attrape facilement froid ! "  
  
James leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
" - Ben voyons ! " Grommela-t-il.  
  
Lily pointa vers lui un doigt accusateur.  
  
" - Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès ! "  
  
Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard noir et ils continuèrent leur dispute ainsi. Remus et Séverina se retenaient tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire. Peter, lui, était dans la lune tandis que Sirius et Viana, eux, étaient complètement désespérés.  
  
" - C'est pas vrai ! " Gémit Vianasylla. " Ils recommencent ! Moi qui croyais qu'ils s'étaient calmés depuis quelques temps ! J'avais même l'impression que les choses s'étaient arrangées, même plus qu'arrangées ! "  
  
Sirius se gratta la tête, restant silencieux un moment, visiblement perplexe.  
  
" - Je dois même avouer que je croyais la partie presque gagnée ! " Finit-il par dire. " Tu te rappelles hier dans le train ? J'ai cru qu'il allait sauter à la gorge des serpentards lorsqu'ils ont insulté Lily de " Sang-de-Bourbe " ! Et il semblait révulsé par l'idée que Rogue soit amoureux d'elle ! "  
  
Vianasylla acquiesça et regarda ses deux amis qui continuaient imperturbablement leur querelle. Lily avait à présent intimé l'ordre à James de se lever immédiatement pour lui laisser place.  
  
'Pourquoi s'acharne-t-elle donc soudainement autant sur lui ?'  
  
Sirius laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains et Viana aperçut quelque chose d'étrange entre Lily et James. Avait-elle vu une lueur de complicité dans leurs regards ? Les avait-elle vraiment vu échanger un sourire ? Elle cligna des yeux et observa mieux les deux jeunes gens. James s'était maintenant levé et faisait face à Lily, sa baguette magique à la main.  
  
'Ok, d'accord, j'ai rêvé !'  
  
" - Il ne va quand même pas lui jeter un sort ? " Marmonna Sirius, inquiet.  
  
Vianasylla continua à les fixer. Tous deux se regardaient à présent droit dans les yeux, un duel muet semblait s'être installé entre eux.  
  
' N'y a-t-il vraiment que de la haine dans leurs regards ?'  
  
Viana se mordit les lèvres.  
  
'Pourtant je ne suis pas mito ! J'ai bien entendu Lily appeler James après avoir fait ce cauchemar cette nuit ! Elle marmonnait même son nom dans son sommeil ! Non, c'est évident qu'ils s'aiment ! Sauf qu'ils sont vraiment trop butés pour le reconnaître ! A moins que...'  
  
Un sourire machiavélique avait étiré les lèvres de James alors qu'il commençait lentement à lever son bras.  
  
'Ce sourire... Je n'ai peut-être pas rêvé ! Peut-être qu'ils...'  
  
Mais elle ne put aller jusqu'au bout de ses réflexions. James venait de lancer un sort mais il n'atteint pas Lily. Celle-ci, vive comme un félin avait évité le coup, et ce fut Sirius et Vianasylla qui le reçurent de plein fouet (Comme c'est bizarre !). Leurs cheveux prirent alors une teinte rose fluo et commencèrent à pousser abondamment.  
  
" - Regarde ce que t'as fait ! " S'écria Lily, rouge de colère, en se tournant vers James. " C'est malin ! Tu agis vraiment de manière très stupide par moment ! "  
  
" - QUOI ?!!! " Hurla presque James. " Mais c'est toi qui as commencé ! Et tout ça à cause d'une histoire ridicule de place ! "  
  
" - Tu insinues que je suis stupide ? " Dit Lily d'une voix basse et menaçante.  
  
" - STOP !!! " S'exclama Sirius en se levant. " On se calme ! Tout le monde est en train de vous regarder ! Et si vous continuez, vous allez alerter Mme McGonagall qui pour une fois ne s'est aperçue de rien et discute tranquillement à sa table, et nous aurons tous une retenue ! Donc, STOP ! "  
  
Aussitôt, Lily et James se turent et s'assirent, l'air (faussement) penaud, devant les regards d'une bonne moitié de la population de Poudlard qui était pliée en deux.  
  
" - Quant à nous. " Continua tranquillement Viana. " On va aller à l'infirmerie sans faire de bruit, et il n'y aura pas d'histoires, voilà ! "  
  
Elle se leva, prit le bras de Sirius (" Allez, viens Sirius ! ") et tous les deux sortirent le plus rapidement possible de la Grande Salle sous les éclats de rire des élèves.  
  
Remus se tourna alors vers James et Lily.  
  
" - Alors, dites-moi, comment avez-vous fait ? " Demanda-t-il, hilare.  
  
" - Quoi ? " Répondirent innocemment les deux jeunes gens.  
  
" - Comment avez-vous fait pour faire un tel chahut sans que les professeurs ne réagissent ? "  
  
" - Oh ! Ca ?" Fit James en prenant un air décontracté et un ton nonchalant. " C'est facile ! Notre chère Lily ici présente (et il désigna la jeune fille) est une pro en enchantement ! "  
  
" - Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir ! " Fit la jeune fille en prenant un ton faussement haut perché et en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.  
  
" - Et donc, " continua James, " Miss Evans, avant de s'asseoir, a jeté un sort à la table des professeurs : un mur anti-son dirons-nous. Ce qui fait qu'ils n'ont rien entendu et qu'ils ont complètement oublié que nous étions là ! Ils étaient dans leur bulle quoi ! "  
  
Remus et Séverina éclatèrent de rire, alors que Lily affichait une mine fière et satisfaite.  
  
" - Bon, je crois, Lily, que tu peux enlever le sort à présent ! " Finit par dire James.  
  
La jeune fille acquiesça et murmura le contre-sort entre ses dents en agitant sa baguette magique sous la table. Les professeurs sursautèrent comme s'ils avaient soudain été réveillés par un bruit assourdissant.  
  
Minerva McGonagall regarda, perplexe, les élèves qui riaient encore, surtout les serpentards qui avaient du mal à s'en remettre et étaient donc les plus bruyants et les plus hilares, ce qui était rare.  
  
" - Il semblerait que nos élèves soient très joyeux aujourd'hui ! " Fit Dumbledore d'un ton léger, ses yeux pétillants de malice. " Ceci est plutôt bon signe ! "  
  
Il avala une bouchée de sorbet au citron d'un air gourmand et releva la tête vers une Mme McGonagall interloquée.  
  
" - Vous en voulez, Minerva ? " Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant le plat. " Vous devriez goûter, c'est délicieux ! "  
  
************  
" - Bon, on y va ! " S'exclama Lily en se levant, suivie de Séverina.  
  
" - Où ça ? " Demanda James, visiblement déçu qu'elle s'en aille si vite.  
  
" - A la bibliothèque. " Rétorqua Lily. " Il est grand temps de commencer à réviser pour nos BUSES à la fin de l'année ! "  
  
Et les deux filles s'en allèrent en laissant un James qui levait les yeux au ciel et qui disait d'un ton exaspéré à Remus :  
  
" - Mais c'est dans cinq mois les BUSES ! On a le temps ! "  
  
Aucun d'eux ne vit les cinq silhouettes se lever à la table de Serpentard et suivre de très près les deux jeunes filles...  
  
***  
Séverina et Lily parlaient avec animation tout en traversant les divers couloirs de Poudlard.  
  
" - Vous êtes quand même vaches avec ces pauvres Viana et Sirius ! " Lui dit Séverina.  
  
Lily éclata de rire.  
  
" - Ca leur apprendra à ces deux petits traîtres ! " S'exclama la jeune fille.  
  
Séverina se mordit les lèvres, redevenant un moment sérieuse.  
  
" - Tu sais, Lily, je pense que c'était surtout pour vous aider qu'ils ont... "  
  
" - Je sais ! " La coupa Lily, un sourire imprimé sur les lèvres. " D'ailleurs, je dois bien avouer que je leur en dois une, et il ne faudra pas que j'oublie de leur dire 'merci' un de ces jours ! "  
  
Séverina la regarda avec des yeux arrondis de surprise.  
  
" - Mais... " Continua Lily. " Ils n'avaient pas à faire tout ce complot derrière notre dos ! "  
  
Séverina leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
" - Qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtue Lily ! "  
  
" - Je sais, je sais ! " Répondit-elle d'un ton léger.  
  
Et toutes les deux éclatèrent de nouveau de rire en s'engageant dans un couloir désert et assez sombre.  
  
" - Je n'aime pas passer par-là pour aller à la bibli ! " Gémit Séverina.  
  
Lily haussa les épaules.  
  
" - C'est juste un raccourci, c'est tout, je ne vois pas ce qui te... "  
  
Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase. Cinq personnes venaient de se dresser devant elles, leur barrant le passage.  
  
" - Oh non ! Pas eux ! " Grogna Séverina en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
Lily serra les poings et les dents... Les images de son rêve défilaient dans sa tête à une vitesse vertigineuse.  
  
" - Comment ça, pas eux ? " Siffla Avery entre ses dents en se rapprochant d'elles, " vous n'êtes pas contents de nous voir, les filles ? "  
  
" - Pas vraiment, non ! " Répondit Lily.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles tentèrent de faire demi-tour pour pouvoir se sauver, mais deux bras puissants les arrêtèrent toutes les deux et les plaquèrent violemment contre le mur.  
  
" - On ne va aller nulle part, fillettes ! " Dit Lestrange avec un ricanement mauvais.  
  
" - Lâche moi sale brute ! " Hurla Séverina en essayant de se libérer de la poigne de Rosier. Mais celle-ci était de fer.  
  
Lily essaya de mordre Wilkes qui faisait de même, mais celui-ci lui repoussa la tête, la claquant dangereusement contre le mur. Avery et Lestrange ricanèrent mais Rogue, qui jusque là était resté muet en arrière eut un sursaut.  
  
" - Ne t'inquiète pas Rogue. " Lui dit Wilkes avec un sourire sournois. " Je ne vais pas l'abîmer ! "  
  
Rogue, pris au dépourvu se contenter de hausser les épaules et il évita le regard de Lily.  
  
" - Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? " Demanda Séverina en les regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
" - A ton avis ? " Demanda Lestrange dans un murmure menaçant.  
  
Il se rapprocha plus près d'elle et approcha sa main de sa joue avec un sourire presque démoniaque. Séverina tourna vivement la tête dans l'autre sens en serrant les dents. Lily, à sa place commença à s'agiter, mais Wilkes serra encore plus fort ses mains autour de ses poignets. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur.  
  
" - On a été humilié hier, par vos petits copains de Gryffondor ! " Continua Avery à la suite de Lestrange, comme si de rien n'était. " Et vois-tu, on n'aime pas vraiment se faire humilier, surtout par des imbéciles de Maraudeurs ! "  
  
" - Donc, on veut notre revanche ! " Le coupa Lestrange.  
  
" - Et vous êtes les cibles parfaites ! " Finit Avery.  
  
Lily se retint pour ne pas cracher à leurs figures.  
  
" - Et pourrais-je savoir ce que vous comptez nous faire ? "  
  
Le sourire du serpentard s'agrandit encore plus.  
  
" - On n'a rien prévu de précis... Mais j'ai ma petite idée... "  
  
Lestrange se mit à ricaner à sa suite.  
  
" - Entendre les cris de douleur d'une sang de bourbe... Que rêver de mieux ? "  
  
Derrière eux, Rogue pâlit, mais essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était. Avery se tourna vers lui, goguenard.  
  
" - A moins, Rogue, que tu ne veuilles en réserver une pour toi ? "  
  
Et sur ces mots, il demanda à Wilkes de libérer Lily et l'attrapa lui-même par une large touffe de cheveux. La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser entendre sa douleur, et elle se sentit tirée de force vers Rogue qui semblait à présent légèrement effrayé.  
  
" - Les serpentards ne peuvent pas aimer, en tout cas pas comme tu le fais, n'oublie jamais ça, Rogue ! Si tu la veux, prends-la ! C'est tout ce que tu pourras tirer de cette sang de bourbe ! " Fit Avery, tenant toujours la jeune fille par les cheveux.  
  
Mais il ne put aller plus loin dans son geste, quelqu'un que personne n'avait entendu venir, se jeta sur lui et lui décocha un coup de poing magistral. Lily fut ainsi libéré de sa poigne, et elle sentit quelqu'un la prendre dans ses bras.  
  
" - Lily, ça va ? " Murmura une voix qu'elle reconnut être comme celle de Vianasylla.  
  
Elle releva la tête pour voir son amie qui la regardait avec crainte et inquiétude, mais ne put prononcer une seule parole. Près d'elle, elle vit Remus récupérer une Séverina en larmes que Rosier avait libéré quelques secondes plus tôt, trop surpris par l'attaque soudaine de...  
  
" - James ? " Murmura Lily, se parlant à elle-même.  
  
C'était James qui s'était jeté sur Avery, James... A présent il le tenait par le col, l'ayant soulevé à quelques millimètres du sol, son regard furieux, presque injecté de sang, fixé sur celui effrayé du serpentard. Sirius se tenait près de lui, prêt à lui porter main-forte.  
  
" - Comment viens-tu de l'appeler ? " Demanda James à Avery d'une voix sourde.  
  
Le serpentard se libéra vivement de la poigne de James, et lui fit face, l'air hargneux.  
  
" - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Potter ! "  
  
" - Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! " Continua James, les poings serrés.  
  
Avery sourit, grimaçant presque.  
  
" - De quoi ? De qui ? Tu veux dire, tu parles de la Sang de bourbes. "  
  
Les mâchoires de James se contractèrent dangereusement.  
  
" - Répète un peu pour voir ?!! "  
  
" - La SANG-DE-BOURBE ! " Hurla presque Avery, et il éclata de rire devant l'air de James qui était hors de lui.  
  
Mais son ricanement se coinça dans sa gorge lorsque James l'attrapa une nouvelle fois par le col et approcha son visage à quelques millimètres du sien.  
  
" - Lily n'est... pas... une... sang de bourbe ! " Fit-il en détachant bien chacun de ses mots. " Elle est beaucoup plus que cela ! Tu n'es rien comparé à elle ! Tu n'es qu'une vermine à côté d'elle, qu'un tas de déchet pestilentiel ! "  
  
Avery continua de le fixer d'un air moqueur.  
  
" - N'ose plus jamais l'insulter ainsi, Avery ! " Cracha James.  
  
" - Sinon quoi, Potter ? "  
  
" - Sinon tu le regretteras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! "  
  
Le serpentard éclata de rire.  
  
" - Ah oui, et que comptes-tu me faire, Potter ? "  
  
James eut un sourire machiavélique et se pencha à l'oreille d'Avery pour lui murmurer quelques mots. Aussitôt, le sourire du serpentard se figea et il parut horrifié. D'un coup il repoussa James.  
  
" - Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça, Potter ! "  
  
" - Pourquoi je m'en priverais ? Tu as bien osé insulter Lily ! "  
  
Sirius et Vianasylla échangèrent un regard perplexe, mais ne dirent mot. Lily, elle, fixait James, les yeux brillants. Severus Rogue s'en aperçut et une bouffée de jalousie l'envahit. Ses poings se serrèrent, sa mâchoire se contracta.  
  
" - Alors, Potter ? " Cracha-t-il. " On défend sa petite-amie ? "  
  
James se retourna vivement vers lui, les yeux luisants de fureur, mais Sirius fut plus rapide que lui.  
  
" - Tiens, tiens ! Voici ma tête graissée d'huile préférée ! Je ne t'avais même pas remarqué ! C'est sûr qu'à voir ta tête, il vaut mieux rester inaperçu ! " Ricana le Gryffondor.  
  
Rogue lâcha un cri de rage et se jeta sur Sirius. Celui-ci l'arrêta dans son élan en lui bloquant les bras et ils commencèrent tous les deux à se battre. Paniquée, Vianasylla essaya de les séparer.  
  
" - Arrêtez ! Un professeur peut arriver d'un moment à l'autre ! "  
  
Mais personne ne sembla l'entendre. Rosier, Wilkes et Lestrange avaient à présent rejoint Avery et tous les quatre faisaient à présent face à James, les poings serrés. Remus vint près de lui pour lui prêter main-forte. Lily ferma les yeux.  
  
'Faites qu'un professeur arrive, faites que ce cauchemar finisse vite !'  
  
Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et elle eut peur qu'elles se dérobent sous elle. Les garçons avaient à présent tous sortis leurs baguettes magiques et se faisaient face, une lueur déterminée dans leurs yeux.  
  
" - ARRETEZ !!!! " Hurlaient désespérément Vianasylla et Séverina.  
  
Mais leurs cris ne servirent à rien, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elles crurent...  
  
'Deux seulement contre quatre, ils n'y arriveront jamais !' Pensa Lily en se mordant les lèvres et en regardant Sirius qui se battait toujours contre Rogue.  
  
"- Alors, les Gryffondor, on a peur ? " Demanda Lestrange en levant sa baguette, prêt à jeter un sort.  
  
" - Tu peux toujours rêver, Lestrange ! " Cracha James.  
  
Et au moment où ils s'apprêtaient tous à se jeter un sort, une voix retentie dans le couloir, suivit d'un miaulement agressif.  
  
" - HOLA ! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ??? "  
  
Rusard arrivait à grande enjambée, l'air furieux et hargneux.  
  
" - Vous, évidemment ! " S'exclama-t-il en voyant à qui il avait affaire. " Toujours les mêmes ! Vous ne manquez pas une seule occasion pour vous battre ! "  
  
" - C'est les serpentards qui nous ont attaquées ! " S'écria Lily d'une voix tremblante. " Et si les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas venus nous sauver... "  
  
" - Trêve de bavardage ! " Hurla Rusard. " Vous aurez tous une retenue demain soir ! Et à présent, filez dans vos salles communes respectives et que je ne vous vois plus !!!! "  
  
Et c'est ce que firent les adolescents, marmonnant chacun entre leurs dents que ce n'était pas juste.  
  
Sirius et Viana échangèrent tous les deux un regard en voyant James demander à Lily si tout allait bien. Définitivement, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre entre les deux, pensaient-ils... Ou bien ils avaient manqué un épisode ou bien, c'était autre chose qu'on leur cachait... Mais ils finiraient bien par le découvrir !  
*************  
  
Et maintenant, réponses aux rewievs !!!!  
  
Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier ceux qui m'envoient des mails à chaque fois que je poste un nouveau chapitre, en particulier Vanessa à qui je fais de gros bisous ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira comme les autres ! ;-)  
  
Lyra : loool Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas rewievé le 5 ! ^_______^ Pour Sirius, il va pas tarder à comprendre pour Lily et James... :-p lol Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! ^_______^  
  
Isymea : lol, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le passage de la métamorphose des serpentards en nanimaux !! lol Tu verras bientôt la réaction de Sirius et Viana pour le couple Potter, patience, patience ! lol ;-) Et oui, notre petite Lily tient tête aux serpentards ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce moment... En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lâche pas ! ;-)  
  
Aiwe : Je continue !  
  
Tiffany : Merci, voilà la suite !! ^_________^  
  
Charlie : Et oui, moi aussi j'ai bien aimé la dernière scène entre Lily et James ! :-p Mais pourquoi ils ne le disent pas aux deux autres zozios ? Lol :-p Car c'est des vrais petites têtes de mules ! Et, en effet, je me suis bien amusée à changer Rogue en corbeau... Même si c un perso que j'aime bien ! :-p Mais bon, " Qui aime bien châtie bien " non ? lol !!  
  
Watery136 : lol ^__^ Je continue !!  
  
Mathilde p: Je continue, ne t'inquiète pas!  
  
Célaguïa !!!: Nyark ! Tu veux me massacrer ? Tu veux ta vengeance ? Sache, petite fille innocente que tu n'y arriveras pas !!! AHAHAH !!! (là, faut comprendre que c'est un rire sadique) Car je suis la maîtresse suprême de l'univers !!! lol, enfin bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira Coco !!!  
  
(pour ceux qui lisent ce message, n'essayez pas de comprendre, c un délire entre Coco et moi ! :-p)  
  
Ccilia : Merci Ccilia ! ^_________^ Et ce chapitre, il te plaît aussi ?  
  
Melepha : lol Et là, t'es toujours scotchée ?  
  
Oceane : T'inquiète, comme tu vois, Viana et Sirius ont encore eu le droit à un petit tour de Jamesie et Lily !   
  
Lily : Voilà le nouveau chapitre !!! C'est vraie, t'as aimé l'entrée des serpentards ? Ben les revoilà dans le chapitre !!!  
  
Aziliz : lol, et il va falloir encore attendre pour savoir la réaction de Sirius et Viana !!!  
  
Prongs : Ah, désolée, là il n'y a pas trop de Lily/James tous seuls ! Je ne peux pas non plus mettre Severina et Remus ensemble puisque Severina est avec Matthiew et Remus avec Arabella (même si je n'en parle pas trop, ils sont ensemble ou presque normalement ! ^__^)  
  
Wynzar : C'est vrai, c'est du James/Lily comme tu adores ? Merci beaucoup !  
  
Kikoo : lol, désolée pour ta patience, mais Lily et James n'ont pas encore avoué à Sirius et Viana ! lol ^__^ Mais ça va venir, ça va venir !!! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta rewiev !!  
  
Emy : Voilà la suite ! ^__^ Heureuse que mes fics tu plaisent !  
  
Aelydia : C'est vrai que Sirius et Viana sont cute aussi, comme James et Lily !! Et ben, j'ai mis la suite, je suis pardonnée maintenant ? puppy eyes Pour James et Lily, vont-ils le dirent ou se faire prendre ? hmmm... Ca sera la surprise !!! ^__________^  
  
Fleur-de-Lys/Chloé : Je vais bien, merci ! ^______^ Ouais, moi aussi je trouve que Dumbledore a une préférence pour les Gryffondor... Bizarre ça, non ? :-p lol, J'ai remit les serpentards dans ce chap', j'espère que ça te plaira ! C'est vrai que Peter est un vrai trouillard ! De toute façon, ce n'est qu'un sale... rat ! Ah, pour la page de pub, c'était Célaguïa, une copine à moi qui était à la maison qui l'avait écrit ! Comme pour celui là elle n'était pas là, il n'y en a pas... Mais peut-être une prochaine fois !  
  
Stangulot : Et oui, mon histoire n'est pas encore finie ! Pour le coup de la pub, moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça marrant ! Mais ça c'est grace à une amie à moi, Célaguïa, qui était là à ce moment là et qui l'a écrit !  
  
Lilou : Séverina, non, ce n'est pas un non inventé, désolée, mais c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très courant ! Lily est très courageuse face aux serpentards, normal ! C'est une Gryffondor !!! ;-) A non, la fouine bondissante est réservée à Malfoy, désolée !! lol Et oui, le corbeau est mieux pour Rogue pour son nez crochu ! Et oui, James et Lily se trahissent de plus en plus ! Ah pas mal le coup du suçon ! lol, mais j'ai une autre idée en tête ! ;-) 


	10. La haine est bel et bien proche de l'amo...

Sors son mouchoir Et voilà ! Je vous présente le dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !!! ^___^  
Merci encore pour avoir été autant à me rewiever et à m'encourager à continuer cette fic !!  
Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi à part ma petite Viana, les deux jumelles (que je cite à la fin) et voilà ! ^__^  
  
  
***********  
Chapitre 10 ; La haine est bel et bien proche de l'amour.  
Lily se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de s'endormir. Elle ne voulait pas, non, elle ne voulait pas faire un cauchemar de ce genre à nouveau. Elle se leva et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses beaux yeux verts étaient entourés de larges cernes et son teint était des plus pâles.  
" - Et bien, tu es en piteux état. " Soupira son reflet dans le miroir.  
Lily haussa les épaules, incapable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, les yeux dans le vague. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec le directeur, Albus Dumbledore lors de sa troisième année. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait fait un rêve prémonitoire, et son premier réflexe avait été d'en parler à l'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh... Et ensuite, Dumbledore l'avait appelée dans son bureau, la mine grave.  
" - Chaque sorcier fait au moins une fois dans sa vie un rêve prémonitoire. Certains en font moins que d'autres... D'autres plus... Et... Parfois, il peut arriver que des sorciers et sorcières en fassent fréquemment, et ces rêves préviennent souvent un futur sombre : plus ils sont nombreux, plus leur futur sera brumeux et noir... "  
Lily avait baissé les yeux tandis qu'il l'avait observée derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
" - Je ne peux pas encore te donner mon avis en ce qui concerne ton rêve... Vu qu'il est ton premier de cette sorte... Pour l'instant, malgré sa violence, il n'a pas encore beaucoup de signification... "  
La jeune fille avait acquiescé et s'était mordue la lèvre.  
" - Enfin soit dit-en passant, " Avait continué Dumbledore, " Je compte sur toi pour me prévenir lorsque tu feras de nouveau un cauchemar de ce genre, d'accord ?  
" - D'accord " Avait répondu Lily d'une toute petite voix.  
Et elle était repartie dans son dortoir, un brouillard hantant son esprit, incapable de penser quoi que ce soit...  
Lily soupira. Elle avait dû faire plus d'une centaine de rêves depuis cette première entrevue, et, à chaque fois, le visage de Dumbledore se faisait plus grave et plus soucieux.  
  
Elle porta la main au niveau de son bras qui était encore douloureux suite à l'attaque de le veille.  
" - Stupides Serpentards ! " Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.  
Des images vinrent de nouveau lui heurter la mémoire et elle poussa un petit cri de souffrance.  
" - Ca va Lily ? " Mumura une voix.  
" - Vianasylla ? Tu ne dors pas ? " Lui demanda Lily alors que son amie écartait les rideaux de son lit pour vérifier si elle allait bien.  
" - Je... Je dormais... " Dit-elle un peu embarassée. " Mais d'un sommeil inquiet... "  
Lily la regarda avec surprise. Vianasylla se mordit les lèvres.  
" - Après ton cauchemar de l'autre nuit et... L'attaque d'hier, je me faisais du souci pour toi... "  
Lily lui sourit tristement et acquiesça.  
" - Tout va bien, Viana... J'avais juste du mal à m'endormir... "  
Le regard de la brune se posa sur le bras que tenait toujours Lily.  
" - Ca te fait mal ? "  
" - Un peu. " Admit Lily.  
" -Demain, je t'amènerai voir Mme Pomfresh. " Dit-elle sévèrement.  
" - Oui Maman ! " Ironisa Lily.  
Viana lui tira la langue.  
" - Ne riez pas, jeune fille ! " S'exclama Vianasylla d'un ton sévère.  
Lily leva les yeux au ciel et son amie lui sourit.  
" - Dis donc. " Dit Viana malicieusement. " Heureusement que James est venu à ton secours ! "  
La jeune fille rousse poussa un soupir d'exaspération.  
" - Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne vas pas t'y remettre avec ça ! "  
" - Une Potter ne lâche jamais son adversaire ! " S'exclama Vianasylla.  
" - J'avais remarqué ! " Grogna Lily.  
" - Lily. " Fit Vianasylla soudainement très sérieuse. " Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose ? "  
L'estomac de Lily se contracta, et elle sentit une légère culpabilité l'envahir. Elle détestait mentir, surtout à sa meilleure amie... A ce moment-là, après ce qui venait de se passer, elle aurait voulu tout lui raconter...  
" - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? " Demanda Lily.  
Viana se mordit les lèvres.  
" - Je ne sais pas... Depuis quelques temps, James et toi... Enfin... On dirait que vos relations ont changé... Et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose que j'ignore et que tu ne m'as pas dit... "  
Lily resta silencieuse, se contentant de fixer son amie d'un air impassible.  
" - Lily ? " Insista Vianasylla.  
"- Bonne nuit, Viana." Répondit-elle.  
Et elle s'étendit de nouveau, rabattit les couvertures sur elle, et tourna le dos à la jeune fille brune. Celle-ci resta un moment à regarder Lily et soupira avant d'aller regagner son propre lit.  
  
*****************  
" - Espérons qu'on ne va pas avoir la retenue avec ces stupides serpentards ! " Grogna James en claquant furieusement sa cuillère sur la table.  
" - Manquerait plus que ça ! " Maugréa Sirius.  
Vianasylla lui lança un regard rempli de reproches.  
" - Si vous ne vous étiez pas battus aussi... "  
James sauta au plafond.  
" - Comment ça si on ne s'était pas battu ? Tu as vu comment ils ont osé traiter Lily ??? ... Et Séverina ! "  
Viana se mordit les lèvres.  
" - Oui, je sais... Mais il y a d'autres solutions que la violence... "  
" - Vas-y, dis moi lesquelles. " Lui demanda fermement James en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
Sa sœur baissa les yeux.  
" - Ben... heu... "  
James continuait à la fixer, le regard dur. Viana finit par lever les yeux au ciel.  
" - Bon, ok ! Là on ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement, il est impossible de raisonner les serpentards mais, quand même... "  
James restait impassible.  
" - Bon, d'accord ! " Grogna Viana. " Tu as raison ! "  
Et elle se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'air boudeur.  
" - Je déteste lorsque mon frère a raison ! " Maugréa-t-elle.  
Sirius éclata de rire et lui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.  
" - Allez, ne boude pas, Viana Jolie, on ne peut pas avoir toujours le dernier mot ! "  
La jeune fille lui tira la langue en guise de réponse et Sirius, l'air malicieux, commença à la chatouiller.  
" - Mais arrêtez ! " S'exclama James, l'air offusqué. " Nous sommes tout de même à table, cela ne se fait pas ! "  
" - Voyons, les enfants ! " Renchérit Remus en prenant une voix haut-perchée. " Veuillez arrêter ce juvénilités ! "  
" - Ces jeunes de nos jours ! " Soupira Séverina en levant les yeux au ciel.  
" - Je ne te dis pas ! " Renchérit Lily d'un air faussement accablé.  
Elle tendit le bras distraitement pour attraper le pot de confiture à la fraise sans se rendre compte que James était en train de faire de même. Leurs mains se touchèrent, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Gênés, ils rougirent et Lily attrapa vivement le pot de confiture.  
Ce petit incident ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Sirius et Viana. Mais pour une fois, ils se passèrent tous deux de commentaires.  
'On découvrira bien le pot au rose, les gars, je vous le promets !'  
  
*****************  
" - Monsieur PETTIGREW !!! "  
James et Sirius sursautèrent en entendant le beuglement du professeur de potion M.Rhammoniac. Peter venait de faire exploser sa potion et était blème devant lui, sur le point de fondre en larmes. Remus, à côté de lui, essayait de rester impassible, mais ses poings serrés sur la table trahissaient sa rage.   
  
Derrière, Lily, Severina et Vianasylla se mordaient les lèvres, indignées, elles aussi. Les yeux verts de Lily rencontrèrent ceux chocolats de James. Celui-ci, dans le dos du professeur, fit le geste de tordre le cou de celui-ci, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire la jeune fille.  
  
Sirius les regarda avec un grand intérêt.  
" - Dis donc, on dirait que les tensions se sont calmées entre Lily et toi ces temps-ci... "   
James tressaillit et rougit.  
" - La ferme Sirius ! "   
Mais le sourire (éternel) de Sirius ne fit que s'aggrandir.  
" - Un Black ? Se taire ? Cela est totalement impossible, cher ami ! "  
James lui lança un regard noir mais ne sut que répondre. Il était vrai qu'il avait de plus en plus du mal à cacher sa relation avec Lily auprès de ses amis. Il n'arrivait plus à mentir sur ses sentiments ces derniers temps, et avoir vu Lily se faire attaquer par les serpentards l'avait mis hors de lui, et il n'avait pas pu se contrôler.  
  
Il soupira. De toute façon, ils ne pourraient cacher la vérité bien longtemps, tous les deux... Surtout, qu'en ce moment, ils n'avaient plus vraiment le goût de jouer des mauvais tours à Sirius et Viana...  
  
Et il se remit silencieusement à sa potion, sous l'œil goguenard de Sirius. Au fond, Rhammoniac finissait de se défouler sur Peter, sous l'hilarité des serpentards. Les trois autres Maraudeurs leur lancèrent des regards haineux qui furent réciproques.  
" - Si je me retrouve avec l'un d'eux en retenue, ce soir, je vais lui faire la peau ! " Grogna sourdement Sirius.  
James acquiesça.  
***************  
Dans l'après-midi, Rusard les convoqua tous à son bureau et leur annonça le " programme de retenues " du soir.  
" - Il est impensable de vous mettre tous les trois ensemble ! " Commença-t-il d'emblée en montrant les trois maraudeurs présents.  
Ceux-ci levèrent les yeux au ciel et soupirèrent.  
" - Il a quand même raison sur ce point-là ! " Murmura Vianasylla assez fort pour que les trois garçons l'entendent.  
Sirius lui lança un regard noir et elle lui tira la langue discrètement.  
" - Et je pense que vous séparer sera déjà une première punition pour vous. " Ajouta Rusard avec un sourire machiavélique.  
Les cinq serpentards se mirent à ricaner en les regardant.  
" - Et pour renforcer l'horreur de votre sanction, " Continua-t-il avec délectation. " Vous ferez votre retenue chacun en équipe avec un serpentard. "  
Les cinq serpentards cessèrent aussitôt de ricaner.  
" - Mais bon, à cause du nombre impair, j'ai dû faire une équipe de trois et mettre ensemble deux gryffondors avec un sepentard. " Grommela-t-il.  
Cette-fois, les serpentards se joignirent aux cris d'indignation des autres.  
" - CESSEZ VOS JEREMIADES !! " Hurla Rusard.  
Les adolescents se calmèrent mais certains continuèrent à ronchonner dans leurs barbes.  
" - Et maintenant, je vais faire la répartition des tâches. " Grogna le concierge. " Lupin et Lestrange, vous irez aider M. Rhammoniac à laver ses chaudrons. Sans l'usage de la magie. "  
Grimaces des deux concernés.  
" - Black et Rosier, vous irez aider Mme Chourave à mettre ses nouvelles plantes carnivores en pot. Sans l'usage de la magie. "  
Horreur des deux concernés.  
" - Potter Vianasylla et Wilkes, vous irez aider Mme Trelawney à nettoyer ses boules de cristal. Sans l'usage de la magie."  
Exaspération des deux concernés.  
" - Avery et Finnigan, vous irez aider le professeur Bibine à nettoyer tous les balais de l'école. Sans l'usage de la magie. "  
Dégoût des deux concernés.  
" - Et enfin, Potter, Evans et Rogue, vous irez nettoyer la salle des trophées (sans l'usage de la magie) sous ma vigilance !"  
" - Miaou ? "  
" - ... Et celle de Miss Teigne, bien sûr ! " (Hein, quoi ? Mais elle est immortelle cette chatte ou quoi ? :-p)  
Essai de rester impassible des trois concernés.  
  
  
********************  
Lily, exaspérée, essuyait pour la cinquantième fois de la soirée la coupe des quatre maisons remportée en 1871 par Serdaigle. Le regard perçant de Ruzard commençait sérieusement à l'irriter et elle se retint contre l'envie de lui envoyer le trophée à la figure. Elle réprima aussi une envie de bailler. De l'autre côté de la pièce, James et Rogue se tenaient respectivement à dix mètres l'un de l'autre, se lançant de temps à autre des regards haineux.  
" - Est-ce que c'est bon, maintenant ? " Grogna-t-elle en se retournant vers Rusard.  
Elle lui tendit la coupe et il l'observa minutieusement, faisant glisser ses doigts sur le métal devenu lisse et brillant à force d'avoir été frotté. Lily retint son souffle. 'S'il me dit encore une fois que ça ne va pas, je pense que j'ai vais pêter un cable !' Pensa-t-elle, excédée.  
" - Ca va, c'est bon ! " Finit par marmonner Rusard.  
'Miracle ! Alleluia !'  
" - A présent nettoie tout le contenu de cette étagère, là-bas ! " Fit-il en désignant ce dont il parlait.  
Lily se retint de pousser un cri de rage et frustration. L'étagère dont il parlait mesurait au moins deux mètres de haut et contenait au moins une bonne centaine de trophées et de médailles.  
'S'il me fait la même comédie pour chaque bibelot disposé là-dedans, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge !' Pensa-t-elle, accablée d'avance. 'Bon, allez, courage petite Lily. Prends une grande inspiration, voilà, et on y va !'  
Et elle se mit au travail en attrapant une des médailles qui étaient à portée de main.  
'Heureusement que je ne suis pas allergique à la poussière, manquerait plus que ça ! Ca lui ferait trop plaisir à ce sadique de Rusard ! Franchement, faut être vraiment frustré par quelque chose pour être aigri comme ça !'  
Elle s'arrêta soudainement de frotter, le chiffon figé et immobilisé dans les airs. Une pensée pas très propre venait de lui traverser l'esprit et elle fit une grimace de dégoût.  
'Oublions ça, oublions ça ! Concentrons-nous sur le nettoyage de trophée ! Quelle tâche pas-sion-nan-te !' Pensa-t-elle, sarcastique.  
Elle se retourna vers James et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Lily lui lança un regard exaspéré en montrant d'un signe de tête la grande étagère qu'elle avait à nettoyer et James lui fit un sourire compatissant. Puis, le jeune homme montra Rogue du doigt et fit le geste de l'étrangler à distance, voulant dire clairement " Il m' énerve ! "  
Lily réprima un rire et se remit à sa tâche.  
Puis, tout à coup, un miaulement venant de fond du couloir vint troubler le silence qui s'était installé, suivi d'un cri à vous donner la chair de poule. Rusard fit un bond jusqu'au plafond.  
" - Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! " Grogna-t-il. " Il y a encore un de ces abrutis d'élèves qui s'est infiltré dans la réserve interdite ! Ces idiots, ils se font toujours avoir en ouvrant un livre qui hurle ! "  
Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte mais avant de la franchir, il se retourna furieusement vers les trois adolescents présents.  
" - Vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire des idioties pendant mon absence ! Et si vous essayez de vous enfuir, ça ne sera pas qu'une retenue que vous aurez, mais deux cents ! "  
Et sur ce, il quitta la salle.  
Silence.  
Echanges de regards.  
" - Je crois qu'il est parti. " Hasarda James.  
" - On n'avait pas remarqué, Potter ! " Lança Rogue d'une voix sifflante.  
James lui lança un regard noir et faillit lui envoyer une réplique cinglante mais Lily le coupa en changeant de sujet.  
" - Dommage qu'il nous ait confisqué nos baguettes et les ait glissées dans sa poche, on aurait pu tricher un peu... "  
Et elle regarda, pour la centième fois, avec désespoir l'étagère et tous les trophées qui n'attendaient qu'à être lavés.  
" - Tu veux que je t'aide un peu, Lily ? " Lui demanda James en se rapprochant d'elle.  
Rogue leur lança un regard perçant.  
" - Regardez comme c'est mignon ! " Lâcha-t-il d'un ton cinglant. " James, le bon et brave chevalier servant, se porte une nouvelle fois au secours de sa petite-amie ! "  
" - Jaloux, Rogue ? " Lui lança James d'un ton sec.  
Lily se mordit les lèvres. Sentant les tensions monter, la bagarre approcher, et le retour imminent de Rusard, elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
  
Mais Rogue se contenta de fixer furieusement James, sa machoire se contractant.  
" - Redis encore une fois quelque chose de ce genre, et je te promets Potter que tu seras un homme mort. "  
" - Oh ! J'aurais touché une corde sensible, on dirait ? " Ricana James avec un sourire mauvais.  
Lily regarda avec crainte les poings de Rogue se serrer.  
" - La FERME, POTTER !! " Hurla-t-il.  
" - Heu... " Se hasarda-t-elle à dire. " Il faudra peut-être s'y remettre ? Rusard ne va peut-être pas tarder à revenir... "  
Aucune réaction à ses mots. Les deux garçons continuaient à se regarder en chiens de faïence.  
'Yeees ! Autant parler à des murs !' Pensa la jeune fille avec lassitude.  
" - Pourquoi me tairais-je ? " Demanda froidement James. " Tu as peur de voir la réalité en ... "  
Il ne put terminer sa phrase, Rogue venait de se jeter sur lui. Tous deux roulèrent par terre faisant tomber médailles et coupes tout autour d'eux provoquant un vacarme assourdissant.  
" - Arrêtez ! " S'écria Lily, sentant des larmes de détresse lui monter aux yeux. " Arrêtez ! Rusard ne va pas tarder à revenir ! "  
Elle essaya de les séparer mais ils étaient trop forts, et aveuglés par la rage, ils ne firent pas attention à elle. Rogue voulut envoyer son poing dans la figure de James mais celui-ci, grâce à ses réflexes de joueur de Quidditch réussit à le bloquer et il en profita pour lui donner un violent coup de genou dans les côtes. Rogue poussa un cri de douleur et mordit le bras de James jusqu'au sang.  
Lily se cacha les yeux.  
'Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Mais ils sont fous !!'  
" - PUIS-JE SAVOIR CE QUI SE PASSE ICI !!!! " Hurla soudainement une voix, les arrêtant net dans leur bagarre.  
C'était Rusard qui était de retour, les yeux exorbités de rage, Miss Teigne sur ses talons.  
" - Ex... Ecusez-les, Monsieur... " Bégaya Lily, et, à sa plus grande horreur, elle éclata en sanglots. " Nous allons tout nettoyer, nous sommes désolés, s'il vous plaît ne nous... "  
Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Elle craqua. L'attaque de la veille, la retenue, cette bagarre, c'en était trop pour elle !  
  
James fusilla Rogue du regard et se rapprocha de Lily, la prenant dans ses bras. La jeune fille se laissa aller contre son épaule et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Rogue, voyant ça, poussa un grognement et serra les poings. Il fallait bien qu'il l'avoue, il était jaloux ! De rage, et ne voulant pas en voir plus, il se précipita à grandes enjambées vers la sortie et claqua la porte derrière lui (récupérant au passage sa baguette dans la poche de Rusard).  
  
Rusard était tellement abasourdi, surpris, qu'il le laissa faire et ne pensa même pas à le rappeler... Il resta un moment là, paralysé, regardant toute la pagaille qui régnait dans la salle des trophées habituellement bien rangée. Quelle désastre ! Quelle tragédie ! Cette salle était sa seule et sa propre œuvre d'art ! Qui avait rangé aussi minutieusement tous ces articles ? Lui ! Qui les avait classés soigneusement par année et avait réussi à les garder en bon état ? Lui ! Et maintenant, quel gâchis ! Il en aurait pleuré !  
" - Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! " Hurla-t-il en se tournant vers le couple enlacé.  
Il leur lança leurs baguettes respectives à la figure.  
" - Nettoyez-moi tout ça en vitesse et filez ! " Aboya-t-il. " Je ne veux plus vous voir ! "  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. D'un coup de baguette magique, la salle fut remise en ordre et James et Lily partirent en courant.  
  
*******************  
Pendant ce temps-là, lassée, Vianasylla redescendait de la tour où se trouvait la classe du professeur Trelawney. Son bras était endolori à force d'avoir frotté les boules de cristal et sa tête était lourde, très lourde !  
'Une minute de plus, et je pense que j'aurais piqué une crise de nerf avec ses histoires de 'troisième œil !''  
Enfin, au moins, cela avait un avantage ! Wilkes ne l'avait pas du tout gênée durant la retenue étant, comme elle, aussi exaspéré par la prof ! Dès que celle-ci avait annoncé qu'ils pouvaient sortir, il s'était précipité en courant hors de la classe et avait déjà dû rejoindre ses compères à cette heure...  
  
Elle rentra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et y retrouva Sirius affalé dans un divan.  
" - Je suis mort ! " Gémit-il en la voyant.  
" - Et moi j'ai les nerfs à vif ! " Grogna-t-elle.  
" - Trelawney ? "  
" - Tout juste, Auguste ! " Marmonna-t-elle.  
Et elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui.  
" - Et toi, les plantes carnivores ? " Demanda Viana à Sirius.  
" - J'ai réussi l'exploit de ne pas me faire mordre ! Ca tient du miracle ! " Répondit-t-il. " Par contre, Rosier a dû se faire mordre au moins deux ou trois fois ! "  
Et il eut un sourire machiavélique.  
" - Et les autres, ils sont rentrés ? " Continua Viana.  
" - Rémus et Séverina sont partis se coucher, exténués. Moi, je t'attendais. Et James et Lily ne sont pas encore rentrés. "  
Et il lui fit un clin d'œil suggestif.  
" - A ton avis, tu crois qu'ils... ? Ou qu'ils n'ont seulement pas fini de... ? " Demanda Vianasylla en haussant les sourcils.  
" - Je ne sais pas. " Répondit Sirius. " Nous n'avons qu'à les attendre, nous verrons bien ! "  
" - D'accord. " Acquiesça Viana.  
Mais, ils ne purent tenir en place. Un quart d'heure passa sans aucune nouvelle des deux concernés.  
" - Je craque ! " S'exclama Sirius en se levant. " Je vais les chercher ! "  
" - Mais... Rusard ? " Lui demanda Viana, surprise par la soudaineté de sa réaction.  
" - Pas de problème ! " Dit Sirius. " Tu te rappelles de la cape d'invisibilité de ton frère ? "  
" - Oh ! "  
La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.  
" - Quoi ? " S'exclama Sirius, exaspéré. " Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que c'est dangereux et qu'on va faire perdre des points à Gryffondor ? "  
" - Non, pas du tout. " Répondit Viana calmement.  
Sirius la regarda bouche bée de surprise.  
" - Au contraire, je réfléchissais. " Ajouta-t-elle. " Et je viens avec toi. "  
Sirius resta exactement dans la même position. Viana leva les yeux au ciel.  
" - Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! " S'écria-t-elle, excédée. " James et Lily nous cachent quelque chose et je veux connaître la vérité ! "  
Sirius acquiesça lentement et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons. Deux minutes plus tard, il était de retour avec la cape d'invisibilité de James et tous les deux s'enveloppèrent dedans.  
*******************  
Ils étaient tous les deux en train de se diriger vers la salle des trophées, lorsqu'ils croisèrent Rogue qui partait en sens inverse, l'air furieux. Il ne les vit pas, bien sûr, mais Sirius et Viana préférèrent accélèrer le pas.  
'A mon avis, il a dû se passer quelque chose.'  
Au moment où ils arrivèrent devant la salle des trophées, ils virent James et Lily en sortir en courant... la main dans la main !!! Vianasylla et Sirius échangèrent un regard surpris et, d'un commun accord, ils partirent à leur trousse (essayant néanmoins de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans la cape, Rusard, encore dans la salle, pouvait surgir d'un moment à l'autre derrière eux ! )  
  
Ils les suivirent à travers les divers corridors et escaliers de Poudlard. Petit à petit, James et Lily ralentirent leur allure, et le jeune homme finit par passer son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Ils étaient à présent en train de monter un escalier en colimaçon.  
" - Attendez, mais je rêve là ! " Murmura Sirius. " On est on train de monter dans la tour d'Astronomie ! Le coin le plus romantique de Poudlard pour les tourteraux ! "  
" - C'est vrai ça. " Lui répondit Vianasylla le plus doucement possible. " Tiens, pourquoi tu ne m'y as jamais amené ? "  
Sirius rougit légèrement et préfèra ne pas répondre, embarassé...  
  
Une fois arrivé en haut, ils virent tous les deux James serrer Lily dans ses bras.  
" - Ca va mieux ? " Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, inquiet.  
" - Oui. Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Mais après l'attaque d'hier, la retenue de ce soir et toi qui commences à te battre avec Rogue, j'ai tout simplement craqué... "  
Sa voix s'étrangla et James l'étreignit un peu plus fort.  
" - Ca va aller Lily, ça va aller... " Mumura-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. " Je suis là... Je serais toujours là... "  
Cela fit sourire Lily et il en fut heureux. Il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres pour la consoler.  
Vianasylla et Sirius échangèrent un nouveau regard ébahi.  
" - James... " Murmura Lily après quelques minutes. " Je pense que nous devrions leur dire. "  
James acquiesça.  
" - Je suis d'accord, tout ça, ça devient un peu lourd... Et je ne supporte plus de cacher mes sentiments et de toujours me retenir de... "  
" - Moi pareil. " Le coupa Lily.  
Et ils se sourirent.  
" - En plus, " Continua Lily. " Je n'ai plus le cœur de faire des blagues à Sirius et Viana... J'ai un peu l'impression de les trahir ! "  
Sirius en resta bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, et Viana fut dans le même état de choc que lui.  
'Alors tout ça c'était monté contre nous ?'  
James haussa les épaules.  
" - Parce que eux ils ne nous ont pas trahi avec leurs coups derrière notre dos ? " Grommela-t-il.  
'Alors c'était ça ? Ils avaient tout découvert ?'  
" - Ouais, t'as raison ! " Marmonna Lily. " Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'on leur en doit une ! "  
James la regarda, choqué.  
" - Ben, oui ! " Ajouta Lily. " C'est un peu grâce à eux qu'on est ensemble ! "  
" - Ouais, on peut dire que leur stratagème a marché à la perfection ! Mais je refuse de le reconnaître ! "  
Lily lui fit les yeux doux.  
" - Oh, allez Jamesie ! " Fit-elle d'un ton implorant.  
Il ne put y résister.  
" - Oh, arrête de faire ces yeux de chien battu ! Ok, demain on leur dira tout ! "  
" - Et on les remerciera ! " Ajouta Lily malicieusement.  
" - Ah non alors ! " S'exclama James. " Ne me dis pas que l'on va devoir leur dire " merci " en prime ? "  
" - Pas la peine, mec ! " S'exclama une voix dans son dos.  
Sirius venait de choisir pile ce moment-là pour sortir de sous la cape d'invisibilité. James et Lily sursautèrent et poussèrent un cri de surprise en découvrant là Sirius et Viana qui les regardaient avec un sourire narquois.  
" - Quoi... Que... " Bafouilla James, rouge comme une tomate. " Vous êtes là depuis quand ? "  
" - On vous a suivi depuis la salle des trophées... " Dit Viana.  
" - ... Ce qui fait qu'on a tout entendu ! " Renchérit Sirius, les bras croisés.  
Silence.  
" - Oh ! " Fit Lily.  
Silence.  
"- Depuis quand?" Demanda Sirius d'un ton dramatique exagéré, en pointant théatralement son doigt vers eux.  
" - Depuis quand quoi ? " Lui répondit Lily sur un ton innocent.  
" - Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ? " Reformula Viana.  
Ce fut au tour de James et de Lily de faire un sourire narquois.  
" - Depuis Noël. " Dirent-ils avec le même petit air d'ange.  
Silence.  
" - QUOIIIIIII !!!????? " Hurlèrent Vianasylla et Sirius.  
" - Depuis tout ce temps vous nous avez tout caché ? " Cria Viana.  
" - Ouais. "  
" - Mais pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? " Bégaya Sirius.  
" - En fait, " Répondit Lily. " Lorsque James et moi avons commencé à sortir ensemble, c'était juste après avoir découvert le pot-au-rose... Votre gentil petit statagème quoi ! "  
" - Nous avons pensé, " Continua James. " Que vous le cacher et faire croire que nos relations entre Lily et moi étaient en train de se dégrader, était la meilleure de vengeance... "  
" - Tu as oublié les petites blagues, James ! " Lui dit Lily sur un ton de reproche.  
" - Oui, mais ça c'était évident ! " Lui répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.  
Sirius et Viana étaient atterrés.  
" - Mais... Mais, ce n'était pas des mauvaises intentions... " Bégaya Viana. " C'était pour votre bien que nous... Enfin, nous voulions votre bonheur... "  
" - Oui, mais on déteste les coups en douce ! " Répondit James, têtu comme une mule.  
" - Mais James... ! " Commença Sirius.  
" -Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ! " Ajouta Lily sur le même ton que James.  
" - Mais ! " S'exclamèrent Viana et Sirius en même temps.  
Et James et Lily craquèrent et éclatèrent de rire.  
" - On forme vraiment un quatuor de fous ! " S'exclama Viana qui avait du mal à cacher un sourire.  
" - Bon, allez les tourteraux ! " S'exclama Sirius. " La fête est finie et on retourne dans nos dortoirs ! "  
" - Hé ! " S'écria Lily faussement outrée. " C'est à moi de dire ça ! C'est moi la préfète je te signale ! "  
Et c'est dans la bonne humeur que les quatre adolescents redescendirent l'escalier de la tour. Les deux garçons ouvraient la marche, échangeant des blagues comme à leur habitude, et les deux filles marchaient un peu en retrait, plus tranquillement. Vianasylla passa le bras autour des épaules de Lily.  
" - Dis donc, Mademoiselle, ravie que tu sois ma future belle-sœur ! "  
Lily lui sourit.  
" - Je pense que tu es encore loin d'être débarassée de moi, Viana ! "  
Celle-ci fit semblant de grimacer.  
" - Je crains bien que oui ! "  
Ils réussirent, en passant par quelques passages secrets, à rentrer dans la salle commune sans se faire prendre par Rusard. Les deux garçons embrassèrent leurs petites-amies et chacun rejoignit son dortoir.  
" - En fait, Viana. " Murmura Lily avant de se glisser sous ses couvertures.  
" - Oui ? " Répondit la voix de son amie de derrière les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.  
" - Merci. " Dit doucement Lily.  
Dans le noir, Vianasylla sourit.  
" - De rien... Chère future belle-sœur ! "  
*******************  
  
Que pourrais-je vous dire pour conclure cette histoire ? Que les deux années qui suivirent s'écoulèrent parfaitement ? Qu'elles furent paisibles, remplies de farces contre les serpentards, d'examens plus ou moins réussis, et qu'il n'y eut presque aucune dispute à l'intérieur de nos chers couples ?  
  
  
Est-il nécessaire de dire qu'à la fin de leur cycle d'étude, James demanda Lily en mariage et de même pour Sirius et Viana ? Que Séverina se maria aussi avec son Matthiew ? Est-il nécessaire de dire que jusqu'à une certaine date les Maraudeurs continuèrent à se réunir tous les soirs de pleine lune pour accompagner Rémus lors de ses transformations ?  
Je vous dirai seulement, comme à la fin de tous les contes de fée que James et Lily vécurent ensemble, heureux, jusqu'à la fin de leur vie... Sirius et Viana vécurent aussi ensemble et heureux. De même pour Séverina et son Matthiew...  
Je vous dirai seulement, comme à la fin de tous les contes de fée, qu' ils eurent chacun des enfants. Séverina eut un garçon qu'elle nomma Seamus. Sirius et Viana eurent deux jumelles qu'ils appelèrent Elisa et Emilia. James et Lily eurent un fils qu'ils nommèrent Harry.  
Et c'est sur ce charmant tableau que je clôturerai mon récit. Le reste appartient à une autre histoire... Une histoire plus sombre peut-être, comme les rêves prémonitoires de Lily...  
  
FIN  
*******************  
  
Sniiiiiiiiiiiif ! Voilà, c'est fini, je croise les doigts en espérant que vous avez aimé !!  
A présent, réponses aux rewievs :  
Fleur : Et bien voilà la suite et la fin de l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu comme tout le reste de la fic !  
Strangulot : lol, oui, c'est vrai que j'apprécie beaucoup les rêves prémonitoires, et j'adore les décrire ! Donc, j'en mets souvent dans mes fics... Là c'était Lily qui en avait, c'est un peu symbolique puisque c'est elle qui se sacrifie pour sauver Harry...  
Et oui, tu ne t'es pas du tout trompé, le petit secret entre Jamesie et Lily a été découvert !!  
Isymea : Et oui, Viana avait des doutes, et elle ne se trompait pas ! lol ^___^ Pour les rêves de Lily, tu as eu ta réponse au début du chapitre ! ^__^  
Tiffany : Ah, ce qu'a dit James à l'oreille d'Avery, c'est un secret ! Même moi je ne le connais pas ! (il n'a pas voulu me le dire, méchant !)  
Lily : lol, c'est vrai que pour Lily, ce n'est pas facile de faire des rêves comme ça... :( Ouais, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé le moment de la bataille (tellement que j'en ai mis une mini dans ce chapitre !) Et oui, Rusard c'est vraiment un aigri ! lol ^___^ Pour la bataille, tu connais à présent les gagnants ! lol ^___^  
Wynzar : Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien ces petits complots ! Mais à présent ils sont finis ! :( Oh, je m'en fous, j'en mettrai de nouveau dans d'autres fics, na ! lol ^__^  
Kikoo : Voilà la suite, voilà la suite ! ^__^ J'espère qu'elle va te plaire, d'autant plus que c'est la fin...  
Melepha : Alors j'espère que tu seras restée collée jusqu'au bout ! ^__^  
Fleur de Lys alias Chloé : lol, c'est vrai que les rentrées sont durs ! Là c'est le début des vacances pour moi ! ^__^ Mais, la seule ombre au table c'est que le jour de la rentrée, ça tombera pile le 22 avril, le jour de mon anniversaire ! :(   
Enfin bref, je continue de répondre à ton rewiev : Et oui, les serpentards c'est vraiment des... des... Je ne trouve pas le mot ! lol Et oui, comme tu as pu le constater au début du chapitre, ce rêve était vraiment prémonitoire ! Et oui, James, c'est l'amour de sa vie ! yeux pleins d'étoiles  
Lol, et ben voilà, Sirius et Viana ont enfin découvert le pot-au-rose (ce n'était pas trop tôt ! lol)  
Oui, c'est vrai que les serpentards sont des sales types... Par contre, oui, c'est vrai que Rogue est assez lâche mais il est partagé entre ses idées (contre les moldus), ses " amis ", et son amour pour Lily...  
Oui, c'est vrai que le moment où James défend Lily c'est vraiment attendrissant !  
Ah ! Pour ce que James a dit à Avery... c'est un secret ! Moi aussi j'ai voulu savoir ce que c'était, mais James n'a pas voulu me le dire ! Ingrat !  
Ah oui ! James et Lily n'ont pas voulu dévoiler leur petit manège devant Rogue. Et comme tu as dû le voir dans ce chapitre, Lily aurait été incapable de faire ça car ce genre de situation la met mal à l'aise...  
Lol, bon, ben là il y a un petit passage entre James et Lily presque seuls ! lol ^^  
Ils ont fait leur retenue ensemble, en effet, mais comme il y avait aussi Rogue...  
Bon, sinon je crois les doigts pour ton option théâtre ! ;-)  
Charlie : lol, et bien voilà, Sirius et Viana l'ont découvert le grand amour entre James et Lily ! lol ^__^  
Et oui, Lily pense à son James avant tout le monde ! lol ^^  
Dragona Lucilius : coucou, et bien voici la suite ! Oui, j'ai écrit d'autres fics sur ce site : HP et la Force du Passé, Souvenir en été ou l'histoire des Maraudeurs, et quelques autres mini-fics... Je suis aussi en train de traduire une fic en anglais : " The Boy Who Loved Lily " de Rinoa...  
Célaguïa : lol, et bien non, le rêve n'était pas vraiment réel, mais comme tu as pu le constater au début du chapitre, il était prémonitoire. Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, Coco, ça fait chaud au cœur ! ^___^  
Tiaelle : Voici la suite et la fin de ma fic !! J'espère que tu vas l'aimer ! ^__^  
Emy : Et bien voilà, comme tu l'as remarqué, j'ai continué à publier ma fic jusqu'au bout ! ^__^  
Jess-Chang : Et bien voilà mon dernier chapitre, j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que le précédent et que tu trouveras qu'il est encore fort en émotions... croise les doigts  
Ccilia : Et bien voilà la suite, comme promis ! ^__^ Et oui, que ne ferait pas Jamesie pour sa Lily, vraiment ! ^___^  
Kate Potter : Merci ! Il y une mini bagarre dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer aussi ! ^^  
Lilou : Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre ! :( A, par contre on dirait que tu as mis deux rewievs pour le chapitre précédent, mais je n'ai pas vu celui dont tu me parles...  
Aelydia : Désolée... :( :( :( J'ai lu ton chapitre n° 10 (que j'ai adoré soit dit en passant) mais j'ai mis du retard avec le chapitre de ma fic !!! :( Désolée, là, j'étais pas vraiment synchro ! :( Pardooooonne moiiiiiiiii !!!! :(  
Oceane : lol, bon, pour Sirius et Viana, voilà comment ils ont découvert le pot-au-rose !!  
Vanessa: Coucou, merci pour ta rewiev ! ^__^ Voilà la suite et la fin de l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !!! ^___^ 


End file.
